Guide me O' light of gods
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "The dream of light, the same dream I'd have every night. Guide me O' light. Please do not leave me, never go away, don't leave me in the darkness." All through time, humanity has turned to gods to comfort their fears. Naruto Uzumaki prays day in, and out for happiness. When he finally starts getting his wish, he must now grow strong enough to protect it,or die trying.? follow him.
1. Chapter 1

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter one: treading the snow.**** (Updated)**

"The dream of light, the same dream I'd have every night. Guide me O' light. Please do not leave me, never go away, don't leave me in the darkness. I need my dear light, guide me from the cold, warm me with fire. O' light show me my heart's very desire." A small blonde haired boy said, kneeling down towards a bug ridden bed.

"Please the gods of light, watch over me, I need thee O' light." He continued, he heard shambling coming in the hallway from the room he was in. "Please, please O' light take me away." The door to his room slammed open, and there stood a man. A bottle in his hand.

"You little brat!" The blonde child barely got out of the way in time, a bottle, or a dark substance smashed the wall besides his ruined bed. The boy scurried, trying to get under the said bed. Glass stuck into his palms, but there was no escaping it.

Not this time.

The man grabbed both of the boy's legs, squeezing his calves hard as he dragged him. The man removed the belt from his pants, and raised it up. The boy only had a fleeting moment to prepare his body, but even then the resounding smack left his nerves on fire.

"You told them, you little hellish brat, you lying bastard!" The man repeated, smacking the child with each word that came out of his mouth. A lightning outside the boys window showed several pictures, one of him holding five leafs.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, please stop, please stop hurting me." The boy sobbed, only to get a punch into his eye. He kept struggling as the man kept beating him, his nose took a hit. Splattering it across his face, the man stopped. He looked at the boy, before walking out the door. The boy still laid there, he kept laying there too.

Not until he saw someone with black hair, and a military uniform the next morning.

**Inside the Konoha's jail.**

The man, who was blonde haired, and green eyed was thrown into a jail cell. "I hope you rot, you fucker!" The Black haired military woman said, spitting into his cell. She glared at him, and he started to chuckle.

"You dare defend that thing? Eh, Kurenai, c'mon didn't he take your dad away?" The woman bit her lip, she was being lured into a improper response, but then she smiled. Before, grabbing the bars, and glaring at him.

"Unlike you, YOU will be with Ibiki-san in the next few weeks, and unlike ME. I'll be free, and to do as I please. You have, or had no right to hurt him. Based around what that monster did to this village, he's the only one holding it back as of late...if you forgot. You could have set him off." The man just chuckled, and looked at her with cruel eyes.

"If I did, then the tanto my father gave me, it would've been in his back. The very moment he showed signs, so I would have reason. So don't think me a fool, never think a idiot. I hope one day that boy comes back, and kills you. Because, that's what he is...a monster. You'll come to soon find that out." The man said, trailing a scar over his right eye.

"I wonder if you even have a soul anymore, Kakaro." The black hair woman said, the man sneered at her, before cruelly looking into her eyes, and she was forced to back away as she saw the man rush at the bars.

"You will all know it, when the it comes back, I'll be laughing at you all in the spirit world!"

**Poor district, Konoha, unknown amount of time later.**

The winter had been setting in fully now, a boy with bruises walked along the sidewalk. He was shaking from the cold, the cuts from his face still healing up, they were hidden under bandages. He held himself, wrapping his own arms around him. His coat kept him warm, but it was patchy.

Under his orange hood, he wore a patchy clothed shirt. His pants he wore, was torn at the knees. They were white in color, almost like the snow on the ground. The young lad shivered still, his breath evident in the air.

"M-m-m-maybe running from the n-n-n-n-nuns was not such g-g-goo-good idea." The boy spoke out, keeping his head covered with the hood. On the back of it, was a leaf symbol. He kept walking inside the slums of the large village of Konoha, he looked about. Many figures had paid him no heed, at least not yet, but he noticed some shady looking characters.

Ice hugged the concrete below his feet, but learning over the years of walking, especially inside the snow. He had grown used to shifting his weight, and body to the motion. The scrunching of snow sounded in his head more than the sounds of people.

"_You're nothing but a monster, I should have never took you in!" _Whispered in the back of the boy's head. He looked down at the ground, his hood covering his face. But, if one could see through the patchy jacket. They would see tear stains, along with several bruises.

"_You freak, when will you stop singing happily. Are you proud at what you did, are you?!" _The boy felt a recoil from another punch, but it was all in his head. He made his way to another corner, rounding it. He ended up inside the food district, where he was visiting a stand. He only had five ryo, so what ever he was eating, that was it.

He looked up, revealing blue, bloodshot eyes. The tear stains becoming apparent, he walked over to a fruit stand. How they kept the morsels fresh, he did not know. But, he really wanted one thing. "Sir...may I please have an apple."

The man who was working the stand was tall, with spiked black hair, and a unkempt beard. He took one look at the boy, before shaking his head. "No, your money is not good here. Please see the other vendors." The man stated, the boy's arm was shaking.

He had knew this would happen, who was he to fool himself. He put the money back into his middle pocket, soon he headed back down the road. Visiting several more vendors, but had no where accepted his mere five ryo.

The boy eventually gave up, now getting colder, he decided to look for some warmth. He wondered around a bit, looking for something akin to an open flame. He found it when he saw a barrel with man standing over it lit a match.

The young child rushed over to it, but as he neared it. He tripped, smashing his chin onto the concrete below his feet, he looked up. Shaking slightly, and to his loathing luck. He saw several other children gathered around the flame, he got up.

He limped slightly towards the fire, keeping his hood on. He did not want anyone to see his fool face. The lad struggled bringing his hands up, like the others, trying to absorb some heat. He was shaking, wet, and cold. Not good things, not good things at all in this weather.

The other kids started to look at him, he looked at them, giving them a glance. "Hey, who are you, we never seen you here before. You just move?" The boy just chose to stay silent, the other kids staring at him made him nervous.

"N-no, just trying to stay warm." The boy answered back, the other kids nodded. They looked at the fellow child, and they noticed bruises along the arms of the cold boy. A older kid, probably around eight looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You get beat on too huh?" the child in question looked at the elder boy in front. He stayed silent at the question, choosing to just stay with his hands near the fire. "Hey, man it's okay, trust me. You can talk to us." The kid in question looked at him, his blue dead eyes looking slightly hopeful.

"My name is Nazo, what's your name?" The boy known as Nazo stated, lowering his hood. He had long brown hair, with a matching set of brown eyes. Nazo had a bruise on his left eye. He had a bright smile, along with a good air about him.

The boy removed his own hood, making the kids slightly gasp. He had bandages, bruising along his entire face. "Hey man, did the bullies do that too ya, man one of these days we'll get them back." The boy just held his head low.

Now, for a possible eight year old, Nazo was smart. So he looked at the boy in interest, and knelt down to meet his eyes. "It was not the bullies, wasn't it?" The boy looked at him, and with an almost dead voice. He asked one simple question, "What are bullies."

"Oh...gods, um, well. They're people who are just mean, hateful to the world. They do things that don't make sense, like pick on you, or call you names. Like this one big kid, Gazo, he keeps calling me blue eyed maze. It's annoying." The boy looked at Nazo, and nodded. Seemingly understanding, but then he asked a question that made the elder's heart drop.

"I-is a bully, can it be a g-g-grown up who hits you." Nazo looked at him with sad stare, so did the other children. They looked about, and then looked at the older of them all. Nazo smirked, placing his cold into the boys blonde locks.

"Well, how about we get you outta the cold, hey? My family may not have much, but our door is open to keep others warm." Nazo stated, the blonde blue eyed boy gave a slight smile. The elder then asked one simple question. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at him, and gave a slight fearful smile. "M-my name is Naru-Naruta-Naru..." The boy said, trying to figure out how to say his name. Nazo easily figured it out, helped raise the boy's hands back up to the fire.

"Well, okay Naruto, get warm okay. I'll take you back to my place, and I'll see if my mom can help you out." The boy known as Naruto nodded, and gave his first gleeful smile. The first in many days, since him leaving the nuns.

The hours went by, and Naruto slowly started to talk to the other children. The other three boys there were named Miku, Asura, and Beni. There was girl inside the group that day, a newcomer as well. Her name was Aka.

The other kids left, soon leaving Nazo, and Naruto. They both looked at each other, and Nazo grabbed Naruto's palm, slowly pulling the boy away from the fire. "C'mon on Naruto, lets go see if my mom can make us something to eat." Naruto nodded, and giving a hopeful smile as he ran with the boy.

Stumbling slightly though, do the other bruises on his leg. They rounded the corner, soon on a sidewalk, which had been salted down. Nazo looked around, and came to a door. It was one of the larger buildings in the poor district, the ones that had many doors on. It.

"Nazo, is this your house, it's big." Nazo just chuckled, before patting the younger boys back.

"Na, this is an apartment building. Me, and my mother live here in one of the many small rooms they have to offer." Nazo explained the building, Naruto looked around. He never really had explored the city much.

The older boy brought a pair of keys out of his pocket, he slid the keys into the lock, giving it a twist. He opened the door, flipping on the lights as he entered. Naruto still stood outside, wondering what to do, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Come on lad, get in."

The blonde child slowly entered the apartment, he noticed that the quality was not so much different from the place he ran away from. He walked around the kitchen, the place they had walked into. Nazo was looking around, before he came back in. "Sorry, I guess she's not in...probably doing some jobs."

Naruto noticed the solemn tone in the boys speech, and looked at him. "Is your mommy bullied too?" He said in a childlike voice, Nazo nodded. He wondered over to the boy, and knelt down. He took off some of the bandages, and looked at the cuts.

"Hey, come on, I need treat them." Naruto shook his head, he grabbed back the bandage.

"The ouchies are already bandaged." Naruto stated in deviance. Nazo shook his head, grabbing back the bandage.

"You're going to get sick with this kept on you, please Naruto." The young blonde fought for a second, before he decided to stop, and let the bandages get changed out. Nazo walked him into the only bathroom inside the apartment, and begin to treat his wounds.

"Hang on a second bud, this may sting a little bit." Nazo stated, lifting a wet rag towards Naruto's cuts. The young blonde bit back a scream as the liquid dodged his skin, he sobbed slightly though. "It...hurts." Nazo nodded, and squeezed Naruto's free hand with his own.

"You're lucky Naruto, this could got like, I don't know. Tetanus, something, if I kept that on." The elder boy stated, putting a new fresh bandage on his cuts, Naruto whimpered slightly at the feeling. He sat down on the edge of the tub the family of two had, Nazo got down. Rolling up his pant legs.

"Ooh, that looks bad, how long have you had these cuts?" He asked, he saw a little bit of puss inside the wounds. His mother had taught him that this was a sign of infection, so if they caught it earlier Naruto would not need a hospital.

He took some more of the clear liquid out, this time Naruto squeezed the tubs siding. The liquid was applied, Nazo could see it slightly bubble around the open wound. "Eww, that's gross, oh well you'll be doing good from here on out." Naruto nodded, biting his lip from the pain.

He took the bottle, and slowly put it back in the cabinet. Nazo watched the young blonde clenched his leg, and hissed from the pain. Nazo watched as the wound started to close, rapidly. "Now that some good medicine." He said allowed, but it seemed at a higher pitch then normal.

Which went unnoticed by Naruto, who was slowly getting heavy headed. His vision blurred as if there was waves of water rolling over it. "Oh...I don't feel so good." He said, before drooping slightly forward. Nazo caught him, and smiled.

"Yeah champ, come on you'll be fine." Nazo said holding, Naruto slowly came out of the drowse, and looked around. The boy held his nose, "you need bath, hey, maybe that will help you."

**Inside the capital building of Konoha.**

An old man was sitting in his chair, he was up late tonight, despite the birth of his grandson. You may think he would be looking at the photos of his grandchild, but instead he was looking at a file. He sighed, letting a silent tear drop from his eye. "You'd be proud of your boy...very proud."

He slowly set the file back into his desk, looking at the portraits of all Kage. From the old ink drawing of the first Hokage, to the more recent photography of the fourth. His own however, was a painting, he had in the place just before the fourth's photograph. "Three should never come after Four, but the gods have a funny way of working the world."

The old man got up from his chair, taking a puff from his pipe. He walked out of the office, onto his balcony. He overlooked the massive village of Konoha, and he slowly let some more tears fall out. "Where are boy, why can't my Anbu find you?"

The old man sighed, taking another puff of his pipe, the cold wind howled over the tall building. The moon was full tonight, just like it was on his birth. _"I'll always protect the weak, this I swear Tobirama-sensei!" _He remembered telling his instructor one day, a long...long time ago.

Even in the age of peace, though fragile, this old man fought a war. It was not a war with opposing armies, nor a war with weapons. It was the war of words, he was loosing it too. The fact that his best tracking squads could not find him.

He was even more furious when the man responsible was taken into custody, the man he swore that would fit as a good parent to the orphaned child. But, like all things, a veil of secrets is easy to cast. The man said the boy was sick, each visit he had to leave, thinking the boy was in safe hands.

How utterly blinded he was, how utterly ludicrous. If anything, the hubris of the situation spoke waves on what was going on. He was being blocked, not by his enemies. Though that would be better news, instead it was by the very people he trusted.

"How long are going to hide inside the shadows?" He called out in question, soon a figure came from the side of his office which was shadowed. The figure was a man, he had white hair, and wore a headband with a symbol of the symbol of leaf etched into the metal plating.

"Forgive me Hiruzen-sama, I did not mean to disturb your thoughts." The old man known as Hiruzen nodded, but sighed looking at the man.

"Kakashi-san, have you been able to locate him?" The old man was hopeful, but all of it was dashed. With the just the simple shake of the agents head.

"No my lord, even Pakun can't track the scent. We last smelled it out inside the poor district, but after which...nothing." Hiruzen nodded, at least they had somewhere look now.

"Kakashi, please take a team, search the parks...alleys, anywhere. Find Uzumaki Naruto." The agent nodded, quickly going back into the shadows.

The old man Hiruzen just stared at the village, _"I hope you're okay Naruto, please forgive me." _

**Nazo's apartment, an hour later. **

Nazo waited outside the bathroom. Naruto had been told to take a bath, so he was waiting on his turn. He heard splashing, indicating that the younger child was getting out of the tub. Hopefully not using all the hot water.

Naruto stepped out of the tub, looking inside a small mirror. He traced a long, black, whisker mark on his face. A birthmark, or what he had been told by his 'father' a sign. A sign that he was a demon, not fit to live among humans. He bowed his head slightly.

Long blonde locks shadowed his eyes, but Naruto just took a deep sigh. He slowly got on the clothes Nazo gave him. Which consisted of a white T-shirt, and black sweat pants. Naruto picked up his jacket.

He walked out of the bathroom, his skin was cold. Nazo looked at him, "if you want anything, just get into the fruit bowl on the table." The blonde boy nodded, and walked past Nazo. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, looking around at the surroundings. His eyes met the bowl of fruit, and saw an apple inside of it.

He reached for it, but also laid out his five ryo. He'd still thought he'd pay for the apple, slowly he took a bite out of it. His taste buds lit up with feeling from the morsel. He slowly chewed it, before her heard Nazo. "Um, Naruto!"

The blonde boy quickly walked from the kitchen, towards the bathroom. He swallowed the piece of apple he had, "Yes Nazo-kun?" Naruto answered, trying to push ear on the door. He heard the sound of feet hit the floor inside.

"I forgot to get a change of clothes, could you run into the room across from her. I have some clothes laying, please hand me something." Naruto nodded, holding his apple with one hand. He walked to the door. Opening it he found the light switch. Flicking it on, he saw a pile of clothes on the floor, and picked up a red T-shirt, and black sweat pants.

He noticed some other things as well, notably a guitar sitting in the side of the room. Along with..some weird capsule things. He walked back, towards the bathroom door. It opened slightly, "please hand me the clothes."

Naruto held out his arm, he felt the clothes get taken out of his hand. The door closed as he moved his hand out of the way, he could hear the water start to run. He decided to walk into the living room, and continue to eat the apple given to him.

He ate slowly, trying to savor the first thing he had in about two days. He looked around, he saw what seemed to be a girl version of Nazo on the wall, possibly his mother. He looked at the picture, he reached his hand out towards while taking a bite out of his apple.

His finger made contact with the photo, it sent shock wave through his emotions. If even the most destitute of people could have family, why could he not. Well, at least one that loved him. _"Will promise to love you, come here child." _Naruto's eyes started to water, remembering the man's false promise.

He never learned his name though, he had never exactly told. Though a year with him, a year he'd rather had spent inside the orphanage with the nuns. _"No one will love you, you hellish brat." _He clenched eyes more, and more.

Tears started to roll out of them, he shook slightly. Then the resounding crash of glass flooded his head, he snapped his eyes open. In his vision was the ceiling, he had just passed out! He shook lightly, he started breathing hard.

"_You lying brat!" _

_Smack!_

"_You demon!"_

_Smack!_

"_You just ruined everything!"_

_Smack, smack, smack._

Naruto got up, squeezing his own hands tight. Trying to focus heard on not hearing the voices inside his head. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." the mantra Naruto started, he shook a little bit. He started to calm down, he felt something wet drip down his hand.

He looked to see that his fingernails had dug into his skin. He looked into the mirror into the living, he saw his image distort slightly. **"Hellish brat, no one...no one." **The new voice inside his head was darker than the one before.

In the mirror, he saw himself, except he had a toothy smile. But, his normal blue eyes were red. He started shaking again, "Go away, go, go, go." He once again mantra'd, closing his eyes. He opened them back up to see Nazo looking at him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asked, the blonde boy just shook slightly . But, eventually he nodded. Nazo noticed the boys hand, grabbing it, he opened it to see small cuts. He sighed, grabbing his used towel, he started wiping off the blood.

The blonde was not bleeding much, just enough to have some drip to the floor. "I'm sorry..." Naruto murmured, the elder child just shook his head. Feeling the boy shake, "Hey calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I think my mom will be home soon...hopefully."

Naruto just stared at Nazo, he was being weird right now. He usually got hit for being so, but now he was being comforted. This world was confusing to him, they then heard the door. "That'd be her."

He went to the door, leaving the blonde hair boy standing there. A slightly blooded towel on his inner palms. "Mom, we have a guest." Nazo called out, having rounded the wall back into Naruto's view. The woman was indeed a copy of his first friend, except she had longer hair.

She rounded the corner, but unlike her son, she had a look of malice baring on Naruto. "H-h-hello miss, I'm Na..." That's all he could get out, before her glare hardened. Nazo looked at his mother, and she just looked back at him. "Nazo, go to your room now."

"But, mom, I'm just about introduce..."

"I know who he is, room, now!"

Nazo nodded, he started walking past Naruto. The boy saw the sad face lacing its way onto the elder boy's face. He watched as the door closed, "You have a lot of nerve boy." The woman started, the blonde hair child just whimpered came to him.

"You can take the clothes you have on, but you need to leave now." She stated with authority, she had all the power to do so as well. Naruto did not argue, but just nodded. He started to the door, but was stopped by Nazo.

"Mom, come on it's cold outside right now, let him stay the night!" The woman turned around to her son, and yelled at him.

"Nazo, my baby girl, you don't understand...he's not normal." She stated, "go back to your room."

"Mother, he's just scared, you're not helping. He's got bruises from where someone beat him up, come on this isn't right!" Nazo countered, only to get a hard slap from her mother.

"I'm only doing this to protect you, now as for you...get out!"

Naruto just stood there, he was being yelled at, but there was one thing confusing him. Nazo...was a girl? He had never seen a girl before, at least not kid one. So, it was confusing at first. Though his thought process was broken when something whizzed by his head. The shattering noise following made his pupils contract.

Naruto then took off running, putting on his jacket as he did. The woman watched as he ran out of the apartment into the cold weather. She went to close the door quickly, locking as fast as possible. She looked to see her baby girl crying.

"Hun, listen to me...you need to not ever talk to that boy again. He's not one of us."

"Huh, are you kidding me, he's just a kid like me! You vindictive idiot, you just sent a child like me out in the cold!"

"You are nothing like him, and thank the gods for it. You would not want to be him, he's not a child like you. He's a monster Nazoka, I'm only protecting you. Like any mother should!"

"Really, who protects him huh, tell me who saves him from beaten on!"

"Its just the way of life honey, sometimes...cruelty is the only way."

Nazoka pushed off her mother, and slapped her hard. "You are spiteful, you just thrown a child, like me, outside in the cold! For what, because he's a little weird, that's because he's hurt. I hate you, you hear me, I hate you!" Nazoka shouted in her mother's face, before she felt the back of her hand crash against her face.

"Get to your room Nazoka, I'm sick of your lack of disobedience towards me, I love you. I only want what's best for you, and the boy is a monster. You better start listening to me, Nazoka!" She yelled as her daughter walked away, but flicked off her mother as she did.

"Yeah if you ever wanted what is best for me, you'd do the right thing! Hell, that's what an adult is supposed to do, is the right thing no matter what. I just pray to the gods that he survives the night, because if he doesn't I'll be the one to report you to the police!" The younger girl stated, before slamming her door.

The woman walked over to the door, and looked outside, before noticing the Ryu. She looked at it, before grabbing it. She walked over to the counter, and put it with the rest of the savings she had gotten from that night. They'd have enough to pay rent, along with her sake.

She was going to need it.

**Inside the streets of Konoha, Naruto.**

The boy had cried as he ran, there went his first friend, no more than a mere blink of an eye. He made it to the business district of Konoha, and found himself only under streetlamps. There was no other source of light, he was tired, now back to being hungry.

The apple didn't do much, even though he was glad to have the sweet juices flow into his mouth. It didn't matter, now, his frail body lacking the nutrients. He slowly slowed as he walked, his breathing became harder, and harder.

He stumbled slightly in the snow, his vision becoming blurry, was the cold really having this much effect on him right now? He couldn't know, if it was, it was because of hunger. He felt his sides, and felt his bones. "Hungry..." He murmured, "so hungry..."

He stopped to catch his breath, he had forgotten about his own shirt, and pants. He sighed, stopping his own tears. _"Why can't I have friend__s__, or__ a__ family..." _He solemnly thought, slowly his feet picked in the thicken snow.

The snow was high up, it breached his shoes, causing his feet to feel its icy grip. He knew if he stayed in long, he'd have frost growing on him. He looked up at the sky, noticing the moon, high above the sky. "Tsukiyo-hmm."

Naruto then felt something tap on his head, he looked up, just in time to see a orange leaf fall down. He looked at it, the cold wind blowing it away. He looked down, but the feeling of the tap on his head...it was...warm? He looked up at the sky, back towards the full moon.

"_Are watching over me? Like in the stories the nuns tell us?" _The wind howled even more, making Naruto shiver. He slowly walked, he made it towards an alleyway, where the wind would not be able to hit him much.

He noticed the leaf come back into view. It fluttered along the alley, stopping, strangely when he did. The young blonde slowly looked at the walls in front of him, it read the **THE KYUUBI LIVES, KILL THE MONSTER, EVIL DEMON. **He shook his head, and starting to hear static.

"_**I remain...I am you...I...am...inside...I am...cold...hungry...well..." **_The boy heard, and looked around. He noticed the lead, it was fluttering away again, and he followed it. The orange leaf stopped, before finally sinking into the snow.

He walked to where it was last pointing, he was shivering, it was still so very cold. Then a screech caught his ear, he looked to see that a door to a stall was open. Gathering what little courage he could muster, he slowly walked towards it.

**Cl-click**

**Scrunch**

**Scrunch**

**Blunch**

He stepped over snow, what he could only think of as glass. He made it to the stall, seeing that there was no light. The young boy walked into it, he managed to find the light switch. His nose immediately lit up with senses of food.

The light showed him why, rolls, and soup was abound. His mouth watered at the prospect, he had ended up in a food vendor. He had heard of them, but never got to see one...especially so up close. He closed the door, and looked around.

He reached for a roll, but stopped himself. "No, stealing is bad, very bad." the child said, his fingers trembled though, his stomach growled. The apple he just ate may not cut it, he felt like he was going to pass out if he did not get anything to eat. So slowly he wrapped his fingers around the roll.

"This is bad...I need to leave...I need to..." His nose took a sniff of the roll, his mouth watering slightly. He drooled, imagining the taste. The jaws of the child slowly flexed, opening his mouth. He brought the roll closer. In the end however, he dropped it.

He thought about it, he wanted it so bad. He could almost taste the roll. I mean it was one lousy roll! Who'd miss it, who'd want it after it been on the ground. He started thinking about things, he wanted to eat it so bad, he started to reach down for it once more.

"_I don't want to be hungry no more...no more, I want to eat." _Naruto thought, his mind began to fall into a haze like state, he could feel his heart pounding, the boy slowly pulled away from the roll. He was whimpering slightly, he couldn't do it!

"No...no, I can't, I won't steal." Naruto stated, but felt the heat come on the stall. His skin started to warm slightly, the cold was being vented out. He would not steal, but maybe...maybe he could have somewhere warm to sleep tonight.

So, with a strong will, he picked up the roll. Throwing it away, but pulled some soft sacks of flour, and slowly pulled towards the under counter. He learned that staying under stuff would keep him warmer, and so he made the sacks into makeshift bed.

He slowly crawled into the flour sack bed, and looked for something he could use a blanket. He found several rolls of paper towels. Slowly unwrapping them, he covered his body using only one whole roll.

He continued shivering, but slowly closed his eyes. The boys breathing became calmer, slowly he drifted off to sleep. His silent childlike snoring being the only thing, he had to make himself not hidden.

Naruto, slowly started going to sleep, but as he did. He said one last prayer. A prayer that he recited every night. Even tonight, the darkest one.

"O' light, guide me into the right path, O' light. I wish for friends, family, and acceptance. Please O' light to me, bring me my hearts only wish. I beg of you, free me..."

**Inside a place, or a dream.**

He flew high into the air, free, with the wind to his back. He landed in a tree, on his forehead was a array of seal markings, like that of a crown. On the tree he overlooked a giant village, and smiled. On him was a cape, baring the symbol of light and fire on it.

The child felt a presence behind him, and noticed the woman. She had nine tails, and green eyes. She was, and has been the only constant in his life. He smiled, before feeling her hands come around him. This was the only time he felt at comfort, it was in her arms.

"Hello son, my you are so cold." She said, Naruto nodded. Pushing back into the woman, whose tails slowly wrapped around him. This dream was the one he had always had, he even had his own tail. His own hair color was red, crimson like.

He used his tail to hug her as well, wrapping it with hers. He was human, but in his dreams, he was something a little less...but a thousand times more. He was loved, he was nurtured. He had a mother, and he had her as friend.

"Mama, can you pray with me...even though..." He started to cry slightly, knowing it would be soon time for him to wake up. His mind unable to maintain focus inside his dreams, it slowly fading inside a white light.

The mother put her chin on her child's head, and smiled. "Yes my son...which one do we pray to this time?" Naruto looked at her, before smiling, and used his hands to clasp around hers. He slowly looked towards the distant fake golden sun. Which was fading into the white light. "Kannon."

"Oh goddess, and fair Kannon. Please see that my child is free, free from the shackles of hatred, and loved for whom he is there, but not here. Here is my prince, he is my blood, and soul. Here he is the master of his own creation, and all things around. Out there, he is alone, please oh goddess of mercy...make him no longer alone." The woman said, almost yelling it out.

Naruto eyes slowly closed, he could feel the horizons heat gathering around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter two: Hello to reality.**** (updated)**

The blonde child still slept, he snored loud as he felt warm under the counter. Even inside his adoptive home, his room was always cold, so this was welcomed. He was finally warm, finally able to feel less than numb.

His skin bumped up as he felt a slight little bit of cool hair blow, but it would go back down as the heat touched it. His motionless body, save for his chest indicating breathing slept on the dirty floor. Which he didn't mind. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway.

He had kept his promise to not steal, but he had managed to wake up early as well. He slowly got up, he took off the paper towels, and slowly began to roll them back onto the roll. His eyes were red, still tired from the night.

Naruto was still hungry, and and he looked about. He then steeled his nerves, and looked into the trashcan. There was a half eaten roll there, was eating after another stealing? He turned, as if he was being watched, and slowly picked it up out of the can.

Accidentally tipping over, but he managed to get the rest of the trash up, even finding another half roll inside. He smelled them, they smelled sour, but it wasn't stealing. So he guessed it was good. So he took a small nipple, his senses told him to stop. But, he forced chewed the roll.

It tasted horrible, but he wolfed it down. He looked around, and slowly want back under the counter. He grabbed the towel, and roll. Slowly rolling it back together, and and putting back together. It took him several times, but he managed to get it down pat.

The roll of paper was not exactly had it been before. But, Naruto thought it was close enough. He slowly crawled from under the counter. However, the door clicked open, causing the boy to scurry back under the counter. Attempting to hide.

"Dad, come on we gotta get going, the morning rush is usually the hardest to get done!" He heard a girl shout, almost laughing as she did. He noticed the long cargo pants she was wearing, black in color, which made her stand out to the white tile.

Naruto, slowly leaned forward, trying to get a look out from under the counter. He noticed her brown hair, he thought it was Nazo's mother. However, her voice was less deep, almost soft. "Dad, you also forgot to lock the door last night...good thing we live in a good neighborhood compared to the rest of the district!"

As she turned, Naruto scurried back under the furthest part of the counter. He was breathing hard, nervous about being caught. He then heard the sounds of heavy boots, indicating someone larger was now inside the area.

"Okay Ayame, I'm sorry, you know I'm forgetful now of days." He heard a man's voice, his voice was deep...elderly like. He walked over to the counter, his black boots in front of Naruto's face. The boy struggled to hold his breath, afraid one detailed sigh would reveal him.

"Hey Ayame, have you seen the flour?" Naruto eyes slightly widen, slowly he crawled back as far as he could. The girl came back over to where he was hiding, she started to lean down. Luckily, the light inside the room blew. "Darn it, don't worry I got it."

The boy praised his luck, slowly pushing a flour bag out, hiding behind it. He saw the light come back on, and he felt the bag get jerked away. The girl, luckily was not looking. "Found some, I'll get the rolls ready!" The girl named Ayame chirped. The boy grabbed the remaining three, and huddled behind them.

He hoped they'd keep a slow day, so he could get out of there. He was scared, he had not stole anything, but it was wrong what he did! They could kill him, he trespassed! He kept shaking, praying silently to what ever god would listen to him.

"Hey we got our first customer, how are you today Anbu-san." The young boy sighed in relief, ninja don't usually eat much. From what he could tell, most were built well, and he thought they needed to maintain such a look.

"I'll take a bowl of your finest miso ramen." He heard a woman call out, the shuffling of the kitchen came soon afterwards. The young little child in hiding just watched in amazement as he saw the duo of workers move quickly. He could see there feet go between the counter, and kitchen fast.

Were they shinobi as well?

"Oh my look, we got something of a rush this morning!" The girl chirped loudly, trying to maintain her attitude. She kept walking as Naruto kept listening in, he kept his head down what he thought she was bending back over to look under the counter.

Naruto sighed, he was going to be here awhile. Only, something weird happened, something he thought would only take him a lot of food to do. His stomach started feeling as if it was rolling, he cringed at the feeling.

The poor kid, who was hiding, had to use the bathroom. The cruel twist of fate, eh? Him being stuck under here, a seemingly perfect hiding spot, but having to sacrifice his intestine. Soon a new game developed out of this situation.

Stealth.

The terms of it simple, Naruto had just to be patient. Hold his stomach's contents at bay, then run like a bat outta hell when got the opportunity. His train of thought focused on a conversation, when the patron whom ordered noodles asked. "Have you seen this child, the child has blonde hair, blue eyes."

Naruto's heart all but stopped, the old Kage had sent people to track him down. He did not want to go back to the nuns, who just stared at him angrily. He certainly did not want to go back to his adoptive father, who beat him up all the time.

"No Anbu-san, we've not seen this little guy. We'd like to know more about him though, there are plenty of other kids in Konoha with the same hair color, and eyes." Naruto heard the girl talk, he subconsciously sniffed the air.

His sense of smell was more highly developed than the normal child, in fact, it was almost animal like. So was his eye sight, even in the dark when the girl bent over, he could see her very well. She had the sweetest smile, but that sweet smile seemed to hide a ninja.

Naruto, just continued to listen to the conversation, trying to see if the Anbu knew what exactly the boy looked like. "Well, he has three whiskers on either cheek, like a cat...or fox." He heard a spoon drop, and looked over to the larger boots. He had to bury his head back when the man bent over.

"A fox you say, so does that mean..."

"Yes, Teuichi, that boy is on the loose."

"I see...are we in danger?"

"Not unless you get him angry, but the child seems to stay in a calm state."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He heard the girl ask, he heard a heavy sigh come from the man. Naruto just laid there, listening in, trying to stay hidden. However, maybe this is what he could have been waiting for...an answer to why everyone hated him so much.

"Ayame, that boy is a Jinchuuriki, he contains something...that killed your mother." Naruto heart stopped, Jinchuuriki?! What did that mean, what was it? Was he a demon, was he something else, was he a disgraced? His head kept going a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure it out with his childish mind.

He started breathing hard, his heart beating fast. The other term, contain, he had learned it meant to hold when he bothered reading a book. He was holding something, how, would he have known?! His heart was beating very fast now, tears welled up in his eyes.

He was freak! He was holding something, and...something that killed someone close to this family. The child just slowly whimpered, low enough not be heard. He heard the Anbu breath in a hush like manner. "Don't say it out loud, you know the thirds law."

"Yes, I know Anbu-san, please forgive my dad, he's not right in his old age."

"I understand, well keep me posted if you see him, just take him to the nearest Jonin, or Anbu."

"I will, thank you for your visit here, also for the tip."

"No problem, remember don't say that aloud again, please. I'll ignore just this once."

Naruto heard the footsteps, then the moving of something cloth like. He knew then that the man was gone, his smell also left. Which was something mint, he stayed there as the other ate, and soon found himself growing hungry once more.

He slowly turned around, seeing large roll crumbs on the floor. The young child steeled himself, and slowly reached out. Quickly grabbing a handful, and bringing it to his mouth. He tasted the roll crumbs, which were dirty, but tasted it sweet.

Though his mind focused back on something else, Jinchuuriki, a single word. That word defined him of what he was to the people, a single word defined him, why? He slowly, and silently closed his eyes. Feeling as if he'd have to wait a longer time than he did thought, he decided to sleep once more.

**Inside Naruto's mind. **

The young child dreamed, he dreamed of a large forest. His own personal heaven, he loved the woodlands of Konoha. When he needed to run away, he would always live his adoptive father's home to escape in the summer. It was too cold to do this right now, otherwise he'd never been inside the main part of the village.

Inside this dream, he was free. Naruto had no bandages on him, his blonde hair was red. He always like the colors orange, and red. He loved them actually, so he always wanted red hair as a result. His whisker marks were still present though, but it did not matter.

In his dream he was a child, like he was at the moment in his life. He wore a long flowing kimono, and had tribal painting on his forehead. Resembling a crown of sorts. The dream formed this appearance based a on a book he once read.

He looked identical to the hero known as Momotaru, or the little peach boy. Someone who was thought of as a freak as well, but unlike Naruto sadly, Momotaru still had family. He was strong though, not of body, but of spirit and will. Just like the child who was dreaming.

"Naruto!" He heard a woman's voice call, the young red head child just smiled. He ran towards the voice, he wanted to see her more, and more. "Coming mother!" He answered back, bounding, and leaping over logs.

In this dream, he was Shinobi, he was strong. He was loved. Soon he found the source of the voice.

The source was his will, his only true friend. "Mom!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms. A woman with red hair, and a similar tribal painted crown on her brow came into view of the boy. His smile widen, she was holding a bushel of apples. "Hey my little adventurer."

Naruto just charged at her, tackling her in a hug. The woman gave a gasp breath when he hit, but quickly wrapped him up in return. "Missed you son, are you having a good day?" Naruto just nodded, he had a minor cut on his cheek.

"Oh dear, you have a cut. Here." The woman kissed Naruto's cheek, as soon as her lips left his cheek. The wound was healed, it stung slightly, but the child knew that it was his mother's love that was healing him.

"Thank you mama, how are you today." The boy asked, the woman just picked him up. Holding up to her height level, and smiled. She then replied, "perfect now my little angel." Naruto just hugged the woman as best he could.

"Hey, Naruto, want to fly?" She asked, Naruto smile grew bright, he scurried on the woman. She helped him to her back, where he held on. She moved his hands, where they were placed softly placed around her neck to hold on.

She then crouch down, before launching into the air. Naruto shouted in joy as the wind blew past his face, the woman laughed lightly as they over a small tree. She landed on the very top branch, Naruto looked at her. "higher mama, higher!"

Her reply was her jumping to another tree, this time three times higher than the jump before. Naruto screamed his head off, and it was not out of fear. It was out of joy. She looked back at 'her' son, and then flipped around backwards.

Naruto yelled out in amazement, and as soon as the woman's feet made contact. She propelled herself of the taller tree, heading for an even taller one. "Mama you're the best at flying, I wanna fly one day!" She smiled as she heard these words.

"Son, look can you see it?" She spoke finally, they landed on one of the taller trees in the area. He looked around, before seeing what she was talking about. There was a large building, made of wood. "Yes mama, I see it, did you build that?" The young child asked, pointing it out.

The woman gave a gleeful smile, her son liked the place she built. It has been awhile since he came into the forest, so many days she was alone, no one to play with. Her emerald like eyes traced the forest, looking for something to do. "Ready son?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, she started leaning forward. Naruto felt the rush of wind in the high altitude, and then a massive gust as she allowed them to fall off the tree. Her own kimono coming out in a chute. The young child felt the wind go behind them as the woman he rode upon slowly flew forwards.

The young child just felt his mother feet land on the ground, a similar method he watched in birds. "Woohoo mama, that was fun!" The mother looked back at 'her' son, and rubbed his red spike like hair. She then slowly walked them towards the large house, spotting a few dozen herds of deer inside the forest of life.

They could feel the sun going down slowly, the forest was lit in a spectacular light. "Mama..." Naruto started, the red haired woman looked at the child, they walked up the steps made of stone towards her large house.

"Why can't you be real?" The woman closed her eyes, letting out a tear.

"I'm as real as you want me to be my son...as real as you want me to be." She replied, Naruto held her tighter.

"I don't wanna wake up, please can I stay here forever?" Naruto question, more or less begged.

"I'm sorry my son, you have to wake up, but I promise I'll be here." She stated with soft conviction.

They entered the house, the sun was falling now, night had come. With it, Naruto's appearance changed radically, back to the one he had outside of his dream. She laid him on the bed, stroking his hair.

"Naruto, put your hands with mine please." Naruto nodded, listening to her. She held his close, and rubbed them to comfort him. She let out a few more tears, before looking at him. The woman took a slight breath in. "Pray with me."

"O' light of gods, guide me in pain, guide me through sorrow. I promise to follow your wishes, keep love in my heart, and honor the divines. I hope to only improve myself as I continue my journey, outside of dreams.

I am not yet ready, nor am I scared. I look to your light of guidance. Please grant me my heart's true desire, grant me what I need. Grant me one single hopeful dream, and keep my conviction in it higher than the clouds of the sky.

May my will of fire burn brighter than the flames of Ameterasu. May my warrior's spirit be more fierce than Susano~o. May I proceed through life in guidance, and respect those around me. May I love those who love me, and try to reach those who are blinded inside the darkness.

In the name of Kannon, Inari, and Yakushi Nyorai. Goddess of mercy, and Gods of healing, and of the land. Bless me, this child, and please forgive any trespass."

The woman finished first, with Naruto slowly repeating. Trying to follow, he soon finished the prayer. Although he needed some help on the names on the divines, and some advance context wording.

"Good night my son, please...awaken in peace."

**Back in reality.**

Naruto awoken, his eyes briefly flashed red. He looked around inside the counter, he listen carefully. "Man, this night has been awesome, eh Iruka-kun!" He heard a woman call out, he smelled the air. The shop was almost empty, had he fallen asleep through the day.

Only to his shock, there was only one sack of flour left. "How about Anko-chan, want some rolls to take home?" He heard Ayame say, Naruto eyes opened wide. He started breathing hard, **"They'll find you, they'll hurt you...run...run little fox, far away." **None of the voices were able to drown out the screeching Naruto felt in his head.

He felt the last bag of flour began to move, _"No, no, no, no" _As the girl felt resistance to her pulling, she pulled harder. Naruto subconsciously held on, scared out of his mind. With long tug, she brought the flour out from under the counter. However, she screamed.

"Dad, someone's been hiding under our counter!" She yelled, Naruto eyes snapped open. He got up, attempting to sprint, but under his foot. Water which had been spilled earlier caught his movement, he slipped. Crashing the back of his head on the counter.

Teuichi, a large man, matching with his large boots roared out. "Thief!" A woman hopped over the counter, she had purple hair. Already having kunai out, Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at the knives in the woman's hands.

Fear took over, he with haste, attempted to crawl back under the counter. The woman grabbed him by his calf, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy. He used his free leg to kick back, "I'm sorry, I was cold, I'm sorry!" He yelled out.

Naruto managed to break the woman's grip, and got back under the counter. He looked over to where he had been laying, trying to seek a way out. He found the counter actually sunk in more, so he scurried. Crawling through the counter. Only to feel two hands crash around his calves.

"Got'em!" He heard the purple haired woman shout. He screamed out in pain, and fear. Naruto attempted to turn, trying to kick loose as he was dragged out. His bandages on his face came off, revealing his whisker marks.

He clawed his hands into the counter, out of instinct very much inspired by fear. The woman however, called for help. A brown haired man came around the counter, trying to ply the boy's hands from the counter. "Leave me alone, I was just cold, I did not steal anything. Plea-please, I'm sorry, please stop hurting me, please!"

Anko, the purple haired woman, pulled him out. His shirt, jacket, lifted up revealing a tattoo on the boy's stomach. Causing the larger elderly man to shout, "It's him, the boy that's been running!" Ayame, the other girl looked at him.

"Guys stop, he's terrified!" Naruto chest heaved in, and out. Revealing ribs sticking through the frame, he started crying. He tried kicking free, but was wrapped up by Anko. He screamed out, "please don't kill me!" He shouted, trying to kick free.

"Calm down boy, we're not going to hurt you!" Anko shouted, trying to not loosen her grip. The child however just kept kicking, and screaming. Finally a spiked ponytail man delivered a neck chop to the child. After which the child fell into coma.

"Anko-chan report to Hiruzen-sama, we've found the child."

**Inside the capital building of Konoha. **

The Kage slammed his door opens, and looked around. "Which one of you stupid, worthless, idiotic foot scouts of mine...didn't notice the boy's disappearance. Let alone, were unable to track him as he wondered the village, unsupervised!" The old man shouted, he circled the three inside his office at the moment.

"Was it you Miss Yuhi, a woman I thought I could trust?!" He shouted at Kurenai, who recoiled slightly, he then wondered over to the two others. He glared on in the eyes, he had a mask on, and oh he had a few words.

"Was it you Dog, I swear on the gods, give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't have you demoted...or sent back to the academy as of now!" He shouted in the masked man's face, the man simply looked down. Like a dog would, when it was being yelled at by it's master.

The Dog stepped up, and bowed. "I was late to my rounds those days, though the others seemed to be gone by the time I got there." The Hokage nodded, before slugging the man in the face. He twitched his hand a little bit, shaking as if to get something off.

"Kakashi Hatake, I thought better of you damn it, especially for the whom the boy's parents are you. You sicken me, you disgust me, I swear by the gods you have better leave my sight, or so help me I'll put you to the stake!" The dog nodded, almost military like he bowed, and headed for the door.

He looked over at the others, "anyone want to add something, perhaps a plead of innocence. Or, why the in the gods names I had to see be dragged in here!, like he was a madman. I want to know who signed the documents for his release!" The one known as Kurenai Yuhi stepped forward.

"No one sir, the child managed to escape on his own!" She shouted, answering her lord in a military like manner. She knew being friendly, or nervous would only infuriate the man more at this point.

He slammed his hands on his desk as he sat down. He glared at her, looking for any sign of lying. When the Kage noticed none, he relaxed slightly, although he was infuriated to the utmost levels of anger. "Explain to me...now!" He ordered.

Kurenai bowed, and looked at the man. "I was making my rounds after Kaka-I mean Dog-san. He went by me, you know giving me the usual hello. We talked about how the boy was doing, how he was staying silent mostly. So when I got to the door, I was in literal shock when I saw it had been picked open."

Hiruzen looked at her, no lying once again. He motioned for her to continue. "He left a note saying that he didn't want to be there, not with...Kakaro, so we went looking for him. The child has a gift for being stealthy. Plus with his chakra not being unlocked...it was impossible to pulse him out." She explained, and bowed.

"I am sorry, if I been more attentive, or had made Dog-san wait a little longer. Maybe he'd not been found in his condition." The man nodded, and got waived her off. He took a deep breath, before looking at her.

"You are free to go, tell Kakashi to see me in a few hours...after I seen the child myself." She nodded, leaving, and then he looked at the last one. Tsume Inuzuka. A clan leader, a respected woman, and now on the Hokage's hit list.

He looked her dead in the eye, "were you on free leave that day, if so who took your place." The woman bowed, she knew very well for all her pride...this man was her Master. She nodded, and he knew she would be truthful towards him always.

"I was relieved that day, but I don't know who took my place." She said, the old man nodded, and dismissed her. She walked quickly out of the building, and he got up. Getting his robes on, a shadow came from the corner of his eye.

"Father...are you okay?" Asked a brown haired version of himself. The man turned to see his oldest son, and frowned.

"Not really Momotaru, I am...conflicted." He truthfully said to his son, the man in front of him nodded. He had one hand laying lazying on his dai katana. He smiled, and patted his father's shoulders.

"I don't know dad, but mother would be proud of you. Your keeping her charge's legacy safe, even if there are a few bumps in the road, and should there ever be a log...I'll cut them down." The younger Sarutobi said. The Hokage looked at his son.

"How is Konohamaru, and Mimi?" He asked, the man just shrugged. But, laughing slightly.

"She's about to have a psychological breakdown from being alone with the baby so long, you'd think she'd get used to him by now." The Kage nodded, and slowly got to the door. Momotaru followed him, stopping for a second.

"Hey dad, mind if I come along with you. I'd like to see my old rivals son...after all, I haven't got the chance yet...and it's been like several years since his birth." The elder Kage nodded, and allowed his son to follow him out the door.

They walked by his secretary, who bowed. "Should I cancel all appointments sir?" He nodded, and she went back to her desk, and started to 'file' some appointments with the nobles. The woman quickly buzzed open the doors, and watched as her lord walked out of the building.

"_Be safe my lord." _

**Konoha Hospital.**

Everyone tensed up as the Kage arrived, he usually arrived here to see if they were doing what they were supposed to do. He looked around, and find the administrator. Momotaru walked up to her, and smiled. "Hi miss, I'm here to see one Uzumaki Naruto...along with getting some documentation on his health."

"I will allow you in lord Sarutobi, please follow me this way." She said, getting up. She motioned for a nurse to come towards the man, and he bowed in respect. The new woman motioned for him to follow her, and he looked back once at his father's smile.

She slowly led him to room, "I'll give the documents to lord Kage, the child is sleeping. Please be silent." She ordered softly, the young man looked at her. And, he smiled, wanting to play a trick. "Ever heard of the Mizima rebellion?" He asked, jokingly of course.

She shook her head, and he leveled a fake glare. He patted his sword's hilt, and smiled. "Good..." She caught the fake message, and quickly walked away. When she rounded the corner, she ran hard in fast. Momotaru wanted to laugh so hard, but he got his serious face.

He opened the room to the child, and walked in. So when he looked on the boy, he let out a light gasp. He looked physically in face like Kushina, and his blonde locks gave him so much identifiable traits to his father.

Though that wasn't the only thing, he had slender build. Very similar to his father's, and Momotaru caught himself almost saying "Minato", and "time to wake up." Like he would to the boy's father on their childhood missions together.

He slowly backed away, he then looked at the bruising lining the boys neck, and eyes. _"Some motherfucker...is going to die tonight." _He growled in his mind, before walking out. He exited the room, a long tear rolled down his cheek.

"_Because no hurts my brother's son, never!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter three: A friend?**** (Updated)**

Naruto had awoken inside a large room, laying in a bed made of fine fixtures, and a good quality quilt. The back of his neck was hurting, he looked in he mirror across from him. Noticing he had a bruise, "Ouch..." He said aloud, touching blue mark.

He looked around, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. Slowly getting up, the child walked over to the clothing dresser by the mirror. The child opened to notice that there was no other clothing, nor any other object.

"Where am I?" He asked the air around him, slowly he took several sniffs of the air. Nothing, not even the smell of another person around him. Slowly, he walked over to a window blinds, and opened it. The result was him being blinded by the massive flood light, and the sound birds chirping.

From what he could see, he was high up, probably in one of the security buildings of Konoha. Naruto looked at his reflection, noticing no bandages of any kind. He sniffed the air again, this time picking up faint traces of someone near the door to the room.

"Hello?" Naruto called out, trying to see if he can get an answer. Only to get a faint call out from the door, _"He's awake!" _Naruto heard. The room got flooded with light soon after, he looked around. The floor was white tile, he noticed that the bed had a monitor right by it.

The door to the room opened, a man with long blonde hair, and blue eyes came in. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Inoichi. I am here to umm, talk to you for a moment." Naruto just looked at the fellow blonde man, who slowly approached the boy.

The boy however, just went back to his fearful state. He backed up slightly, and started to shake. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you...we know what he did to you Naruto. We'll never let it happen again, upon my word as a clan leader." The younger blonde still shook slightly, but calmed down.

Inoichi got closer, before coming into arms length of the child. "Naruto, please tell me, not anyone else what he did you." Naruto looked down, but shook his head. He had trouble having mother take away all the bad dreams just a night ago.

"Naruto, if you're scared, then I understand. Everyone has a fear, if your fear is involving that monster, then I understand completely on your shyness of speech." The blue eyed child, so similar to the man in front of him just looked at him.

"Mister, where am I?" Naruto finally asked, the older blonde smiled. He was making some progress, even if it was to get the younger to ask him a simple question. So to keep the process going, he chose to be truthful.

"You are inside of Konoha hospital, we had a fellow shinobi restrain you inside of...Ichiraku...do you know that place child?" The young child shook his head.

"N-no sir, I was cold, and I was forced out of someone's house. I needed to get warm, or I'd get sick." The man known as Inoichi smiled, the kid was a survivor.

"I see, tell me, in as much detail as you can. How did you escape the orphanage?" Naruto just looked at him, shrugging, before answering.

"I just kept quiet, like I was taught to do at night, and walked." Inoichi's eyes opened for a moment, he kept quiet...and just walked out? No way.

"Naruto, what you are saying is that you were just able...to walk out?" Naruto nodded slowly, though he was scared of the look the man was sending him.

"Y-you don't believe me...do you?" Inoichi sighed, once again he voted to tell the truth.

"No, I frankly don't believe you child. You would to sneak by trained ninja, like myself." Naruto just lowered his head, before he himself sighed.

"I did walk out, being silent, I had to. When I was with my...dad..he taught me to be quiet." The young blonde explained.

"Really, how did he teach you to be quiet?" The next question made Naruto cringe slightly.

"H-he slept lightly when he was drinking...water I guess. If I woke him up, I got punished...bad." The child stated, shaking slightly. Inoichi nodded, and noticed a scar above Naruto's left shoulder. He pointed at it, making the younger blonde shake his head.

"N-no, I don't wanna tell, he'll hurt me again...he said he'd come back for me...please don't make me tell." Naruto started begging, only to have the man give him a comforting squeeze on his hand. Which the younger just noticed the elder took.

"Naruto, it's okay, I promise you...he can't hurt you anymore." Naruto looked down, tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's not fair...ya know, not fair." The elder blonde watched as the boy started to sob slightly.

"I tried being a good boy, I really really tried, I did as I was told. I washed the clothes, did the dishes, and only spoke when spoken too." Inoichi nodded, now using his other hand to rub the blonde child's.

"I prayed every day, and every night. Wanting a daddy that would love me, I prayed, and prayed. I just want a family who'll love me, ya know. Not...hurt me, I'm tired of being hurt. Why don't it stop hurting?" The elder blonde sighed, had this been the result of misguided trust?

"What won't stop hurting Naruto, you can tell me." The elder just watched as tears streamed down the boys face. He started sobbing, before finally blurting it out.

"My heart, why won't it stop hurting! I...just want...it to stop!" The boy buried himself inside man's shoulder, Inoichi snapped slightly inside. This child, he contained the very thing that could have destroyed the village. Something, a dear friend of his, died to seal away.

He was supposed to be a hero, but, in here. The shocking truth of reality, all of which was very assured, it was the opposite of what should have been. Naruto Uzumaki was a monster in the eyes of the people, no doubt.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay."

**Later that day, the capital building. **

"That..bastard, he, he did this too Naruto?" The old man said, looking at some recently taken X-rays. On the look of it, Naruto was healing from a broken rib. Though, by the gods, it seemed to not effect him much. Evidence also suggested he had been recently beaten by the man, just a week ago. Right before they took him.

"It matches with Kurenai's report sir, she found him beaten. It was just unfortunate that we could not track him down until now, since the man gave us misleading information .With the coupling of the Nuns...not exactly wanting to help out.

"The fourth would roll over in his grave for my choices these past two years." Hiruzen mused, sighing in frustration. He slightly rubbed his chin hairs, trying to figure out the next move. He then looked at the chart below him.

"Asuma, my son, what is this chart?" The other man known as Asuma, pointed at the list.

"It's the list executions, ranging from various crimes, including treason." The young man explained, the Hokage just glared at the list, before nodding.

"I want you to see the warden of our cells, and ask him to move up Kakaro Minoka to the top of the list." Asuma nodded, his father giving him an order he could surely do.

"That is the man, that could have set back the Kyuubi fear if he had severely hurt the child, right?" His father nodded to him, then Asuma grabbed the list.

"It would be my pleasure."

**Back with Inoichi.**

The young blonde was asleep now, having cried himself back to it. Inoichi had gathered the evidence needed. He walked out to see Ibiki, a man of mystery to him, standing outside the door. "My torture methods did not work, for a supposed citizen...he's quite persistent on me not prying into that mind of his." Inoichi nodded to his colleague but smiled.

"I have the evidence that the man had continuously threaten to expose what Naruto was, and also using descriptive terms to the boy. Such as Demon brat, hellish child, or freak of nature. Take your pick Ibiki, because we got the son of a bitch."

Ibiki nodded, walking with his old time friend. "So, how should I approach him, with what charges?" The torturer asked the informant. Inoichi just took a thoughtful look as they walked, there was indeed several charges that the man could indited on.

"Treason, child abuse, child battery, torture of a minor civilian, and certainly not the least...attempted murder." Ibiki looked at the man confused, before Inoichi pointed to his right shoulder.

"I found a scar, more akin to a knife mark, meaning in a drunken stupor the man tried to attack Naruto. This would also conger with medical charts, where the boy was forced to lie on how he got the said injury." Ibiki nodded to Inoichi explanation of the attempted murder charge, but looked at his colleague.

"You don't blame Hiruzen-sama do you?" The question was simple, a yes, or no. Though the silence from Inoichi before he answered made the answer much more complicated.

"I don't, but I do. If he had done more research on the man, this could have been avoided. The young child is afraid of adults now because of this, but in a way I can't blame him...he only did this so at least the child could of had a chance." Ibiki nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, he would have...if that bastard did not go and scar the child mentally on the basis of adults for life." Ibiki said, agreeing to the comment Inoichi made.

"I'm sure Hiruzen is putting that man at the top of the list for executions, no sooner than the trail he'll have is little date with death. Though I'm concerned, this is a civilian matter. I hate to see the backlash go onto Naruto, after all it was Kurenai that night who heard the screaming." Inoichi stated, only to get a weird look from Ibiki.

"Are you saying that the child is at fault?" The man looked appalled from the accusation, before he flared up in angry.

"No way in hell is a child at fault for that kind of shit Ibiki, don't every assume that about me. What you think I'd start beating Ino's head in if she cried, like a normal child. Huh?!" They both stopped as Ionichi yelled, Ibiki turned to his old friend.

"I did not mean it that way, I'm just saying, the civilians still fear the Nine tails. If they try to do something, like getting some dumb ass to tamper with the seal...there would be nothing we can do." The explanation seemed to calm down Inoichi, but he was still on edge.

"I'm just...I'm sorry, I could never imagine myself ever hitting my little girl. Let alone if I ever had a son, or any child for that matter." Ibiki agreed with a nod, but then gave a determined smile.

"Then lets go put this bastard away, and then get him what he deserves."

**Back with Naruto.**

He knew the door was locked, he knew it very well. They knew his background, what he had gone through, but the thing is though. His 'mother' had taught him to be sneaky about somethings. Slowly, he pulled his arm out from under him.

In his small little hands was a hair clip, it was orange. He had taken it out of the man's pocket, his fears that they'd would still hurt him. **"Go to the door." **Naruto nodded, looking into the mirror. He saw 'himself' again. His red eyes pointing towards the door, slowly he inserted the hair clip.

_"_**_Further..."_**

The child's eyes began to also turn red, he felt the door click. No sooner than it did, his eyes turned back to normal. He slowly creaked the door open, and unto the hallway he began to walk. Naruto heard several doctors coming down the hallway, and looked at they noticed him.

"Oh...shit." One doctor said, moving to an ear piece in his ear. Naruto noticed this, and began dashing through the hallway. The doctor yelled out through the hallway, and communicator that the boy had escaped the holding room.

_"_**_Run, run!" _**

Naruto's leg muscles contracted as he made his dash faster, he felt like he was pouring something into them. He did not know what, but he felt himself going faster, and faster. He crashed through an auto door, and kept running into the hallway.

He got cut off when someone wrapped their arms around him. Stopping his movement. "Let me go!" Naruto screamed, he had just accidentally ran back into Inoichi. Who was on his way back, thinking he dropped something.

"How did you get out?" He asked calmly, Naruto just growled trying to kick his way out. He'd be damned if he was staying here. Inoichi just looked at what was in Naruto's right hand. "Oh, I see, you're very intelligent." Inoichi praised, letting Naruto down.

"Come on then, come on! Hit me, I know you want too!" Naruto shouted at him, the man just laughed. He playful slapped the boys head, not even hard enough to move the child's head. He had just found a interesting kid, his own daughter, slightly older than Naruto could barely figure which key belong where in the house.

Then here was Naruto, younger by a couple of months, already learning how to pick doors. Something that isn't taught until you're in the academy. "How did you figure it out, is it another thing you learned while living with that man?" Naruto shook his head, but remained silent.

Inoichi sighed, "You know, I have a child of my own. I promise you Naruto that you will not come to any harm under me. But, you've got to trust me, okay?" I understand, like I said before, you are going through a bad time in life."

"What would you know, your just a stupid clan head, you're not...you're not a Jinchuuriki!" Inoichi's comforting smile just faded quick, replaced by utter shock. How did he learn the word, that word was so forbidden it was treasonous to speak of it aloud. Especially when he, Naruto, was around.

"Where, where did you learn that word?" Naruto just closed his hands around his mouth, and shook slightly. Had he just upset the man in front of him. Inoichi slowly removed the hands from Naruto's face, "it's okay, you're not in trouble."

"I learned...I learned it while I was hiding inside the building."

"Ichiraku?"

"Y-yes, I overheard someone named Teuichi talk to someone named Anbu. They talked about how you were looking for me, and the word was used when he was explaining me to a girl named Ayame...saying that I killed her mother...but, I never hurt a fly."

"Ayame, and Teuichi, thank you Naruto. Listen to me, that word...you need to forget it, it's got no meaning to you. Understand?"

"I...I understand, just please let me go, I want to go apologize."

Inoichi looked at him with confusion, "To whom Naruto, you owe no one nothing." He shook his head, before thinking really hard on what the man said the shop was called. He then looked up, before giving a slight smile. "Could I go to Ichiraku, and apologize...I did do wrong."

Inoichi deciding he was not getting anywhere just gave a heavy sigh. "Sure, why not?" He rolled his eyes, this kid had been through hell...and he wanted to apologize for simply trying to surface. There was indeed a lot gods int he world, and whom ever the kid prayed to the most had a very weird sense of living.

Inoichi motioned for the Anbu guards to stand down as he led the kid outside the hospital. When he got there, he got out the orange coat he had been wearing at the orphanage. Naruto nodded, "Thank you mister..." He thanked, although he shied off on the last parts.

"Kid why do you think you need to be sorry, you were just trying to stay warm?"

"I know...but, but...it's the right thing to do."

"I know kid, but the right thing would have been for you have a good start in life. Like most children, even after the demon's...death."

"I get it, but I guess it'll just make me stronger! Yeah, I'll be the strongest person ever!"

"Heh, with that attitude, you certainly put many career ninja to shame."

"Really, why do you say that?"

"Oh, it's just a compliment."

"What...what is a compliment?" Inoichi just stared at the child, here he was talking with sense. Then he comes out of left field with that! Had he not known any kind of kindness, until just now? "Naruto, a compliment is...where you say nice things about someone." Naruto nodded, acting like he understood the concept.

"Like Nazoka, she's pretty!" Naruto announced, having remembered the tomboy who showed him kindness, even if her mother thrown him out of the apartment into the cold. He still felt happy that someone his age cared, and it was someone as well.

"Whose Nazoka, Naruto?" Naruto looked at the man, blushing slightly from saying she was pretty.

"Well, she's a girl I thought that was a boy, she help get clean bandages. I owe her actually, even if her mother threw me onto the street." Inoichi's eyes widen slightly, a mother threw a child on the street. What had the village come too?

"Do you know where she lives at exactly?" Naruto shook his head, but then he gave a clue.

"Um, where I met her, there was trash can...they burned it with something." Inoichi then got the clue to limit the search area for witnesses to charges against the nuns.

"So, the sl-I mean hungry people?" Naruto nodded, and Inoichi smiled.

"I'm glad that a little girl showed compassion towards you, I'll see if I can track her down for ya." Naruto shook his head though.

"She'll get in trouble, I don't want anyone hurt. She was being nice, and got slapped because of punished!" The elder blonde shook his head.

"She won't be in trouble, I promise." Naruto lowered his head, he sighed slightly.

"I hope the Ichi-icha-Ichiraku ain't mad at me." Inoichi sighed, bringing a fatherly arm around Naruto. The child had trouble trying to say the name of the vendor, but he finally managed to get it out.

"They won't be, just explain to them why...that old man there, he's just crabby."

**Ichiraku family vendor.**

Ayame was saddened, embarrassed for her father's action the other night. It had been almost two days now, at seven, it would be. Now don't get her wrong, she was scared half to death pull on a flour bag, only to get a child with it.

Though, the thing that saddened her the most was how he begged forgiveness. As if he had been beaten down, molded, and made into the fearful child. How she wanted to give her father her two cents, he acted like such a fool. Cussing the boy, telling the ninja to take that trash out.

She felt so embarrassed, so sad for the child. That her heart almost stopped when a shinobi came in, and was a clan leader. The only other time they came to the stall was after a mission, and the man she known had not been on a mission since the birth of his daughter...nor in Ichiraku.

"Inoichi-sama, what a surprise." Ayame bowed her head, the man waived her off to stop.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, strictly business Ayame-chan...where is your father?" Inoichi asked, not see the big man himself.

"He's outback right now, why, is there something wrong." The man walked back out, bringing a half awake Naruto on his way back in. Ayame gasped slightly, her guilt coming back.

"He's got something to say to the old man, but to be honest I would never ever scream at a hungry child. Let alone when they are looking to just stay warm." Ayame closed her eyes slightly, he was scolding her, but she knew it was more directed to her father.

Ayame nodded, looking down as she went to get her father. She soon returned, when the man spotted the boy, he almost had a fit. Though he restrained himself, in the presence of a lord of the council. "Hello Inoichi-sama, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, slightly flaring anger at the child.

"I've come bringing this child here with me, who wishes to say something to you." Inoichi stated, his voice full of reasonable authority. Teuichi just watched as the child climbed off of Inoichi, and to his eternal surprise extended his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to stay warm...it was so called last night."

For once, the old man could not talk...he could just stare. Images in his mind of the Kyuubi attacking the village came into his mind, but then he looked at the boy. Before, choking on a shallow sob, he responded to the boy's answer.

"N-no, I'm the one that's sorry...would you like a bowl of Ramen?" Naruto looked at the man curiously, before nodding. But, then he asked a very good question at that moment.

"What's Ramen?"

**Capital building of Konoha. **

Hiruzen watched through a small crystal ball as Inoichi took Naruto into the vendor, and he sighed. "looks like the boy will have a friend after all." The man said, and then frowned. He looked into the doorway, and it was Iruka. A class teacher bowing, almost submissively.

"Hokage-sama, I am hear to admit guilt...I believe Naruto knows the word..." Hiruzen looked at him, almost shocked at the man stated, but he then started to look into the ball. "What word might that be, Iruka?" He askd, and he saw the academy teacher take a gulp of spit that had gathered in his silence.

"Jinchuuriki...I am sorry my lord, we didn't know he was inside the vendor." He said bowing, and even started to get to his knees. Bowing from there, Hiruzen nodded, and shook his head at the man. He motioned for him to rise, which Iruka did.

"First of all Iruka-san, I am very well aware the boy has learned the word, I know where from, and how. Secondly I am not going to punish anyone for it, though it may seem to make me weak, I have to give the thought the child would have learned it eventually. Or, maybe even stumble upon it at some point. So I was not going to be able to keep it a secret, not even his childhood." Hiruzen explained, Iruka nodded, he still looked guilty.

"Though I suspect he does not know the meaning, or what it implies, simply to put I don't think he knows exactly what he is. Though Iruka-san, what do you think he is?" The Kage asked, the young man just looked down.

"It is the village's only Jinchuuriki, thus a important asset to the community, you, and all ninja under your rule." The man frowned, and sighed. He just looked at the Chunin before him, and gave the man a petty look.

"What about...he's a child, whose entire known life, is pain? Or, better yet, how a former ninja took him in, and beat him silly? Oh, and I got another one for you, mister by the book. To top it off, what I should say, is how much many of you don't give a damn about the fourth's legacy. I'm getting ready to start a clean up of this, and you better change your attitude quickly Iruka. I swear by the gods, I'll not stand by this ignorance any longer!" The Hokage suddenly shouted at the end, getting up, while slamming his hands on the desk.

"I'll only say this once Iruka, if the child ever gets restrained so harshly by you, or Anko ever again. I will have you court marital, and I'll be the judge of it. I'm sick of this, I've already had to yell at Kakashi over this. Now you, of all people, who should know is life. Do you, or any of my lower level ninja hold nothing but contempt for the child?" Iruka stayed silent, which wasn't the answer the Hokage was looking for.

"It requires a Yes Hokage-sama I hold contempt for the "it", demon, monster, or what ever you call him. Or, No Hokage-sama, I see him as equal to any other child, that may end up in my class one day! Not silence, for it is rusted iron in this case, not golden!" The Hokage yelled, before leveling a harden stare at Iruka.

He noticed a lone tear roll off of the man's eye, and he slowly lowered his head. "Yes Hokage-sama, I hold contempt for the child...but...I don't know...I do know...but." The man started, but got confused, and the Hokage smiled.

"You have no idea what to hate, or like do you?" Iruka nodded, and the man walked over to him. Before smacking him hard, and the brown spiked hair chunin looked at his lord. He was moving his hand subconsciously to rub the are of the hit.

"That boy has a lot of reasons to hate us Iruka Umino, a lot of good reasons. If you think you should hate him for your parents, then he should hate himself for his. Do we have a understanding of what I mean by it, and I ever hear of you hitting him outside of a voluntary lesson...I'll do worse than slap you." The Hokage hissed, walking back over to his desk.

"Now...get the hell out." The ninja bowed, leaving, fast. The door closed, and the Hokage brought some files to his face. His looked at them, especially labeled _blood work_. He sighed, and he already knew that the personal doctors were sworn to secrecy, and they knew why they should keep it.

He sighed, slowly leaning his head back. Remembering several events from that night.

**Five years ago. Konoha, day of the Kyuubi's requiem.**

Several dozen ninja shouted, launching fire at the giant beast of nine tails. It was kitsune, a fabled beast of legend. A fabled fox-kin. It roared as the flame hit it's body, but the several dozen ninja almost all got wiped out by a a single tail swathing the area in front it.

A much younger looking Third Hokage stood there, his staff in his right hand. He looked into the beast's fierce red eyes, which were clouded by hatred, and sorrow. _"Have really really deserved this attack?" _He pondered, before getting ready.

"_Still yet, I will protect this village, even from those of divine forces." _The man thought as he charged, only to see a giant plume of smoke erupt above him, and a giant toad fall from the sky. He looked up at it, and saw the man that was his successor.

Minato Namikaze...the hero of the hidden leaf. He looked majestic upon that toad he rode, he stood there, looking down at the Kyuubi, which had been easily taken to the ground. Though it now thrashed about, and the Hokage saw a large yellow light envelope it.

The last time...he'd ever see a healthy Minato, the last time he saw the yellow flash the man caused.

**Present day.**

"_Hard to believe half a decade has gone by now, and you're no longer with us. Yet, many of us tarnish your sons unknowing, and unwilling sacrifice. I wonder how you would react to this, or your wife. If Kushina was still alive, then I hoped to have seen him grow up happy." _The Kage mused, and pulled out a picture from his desk.

He was wearing a black Kimono, with the flame symbol on it. He held a monks staff in one hand, and he had one of the biggest smiles on his face to ever grace his lips. Second to his son's own wedding, he presided over as the priest for Minato, and Kushina.

It was a glorious day, the village actually gathered to hear the vows. Which were like silk to the old man ears, it was really cold for January too. Almost as if a literal warmth of love had given dominance to the cold that day.

He had watch Minato come out in Hokage garb, wearing his combat gear on. As he said _"Kushina always liked me better when I was ready to fight." _The man had agreed to allow the unorthodox dressing to pass. But, many men would have torn out their hearts to see Kushina.

She had a long flowing white Kimono, decorated with the Konoha's national flower for the fire nation. The honey suckle. Along with her favorite birds, and plants. It was extravagant. The cost was leveled out to.

Minato called in a favor from an old time friend turned dress maker. The woman...that beautiful woman, gave birth to the very child laying in the hospital bed today. This what made the Hokage start to cry, she was the only daughter he'd ever had...and she wasn't even his.

So with a rage befitting a sad man, he slammed his hands on the table. He kept doing so, he failed them so many times, and allowed their son to be hurt. The only reason he did not hurt himself...eliminate himself for that matter was he had his own grandchild to think of.

But, he then hardened his gaze. Before, putting his hand to his buzzer. "Tell the executioner for today, to begin their job. Start with the man I have listed top list." The Hokage said, the woman over the buzzer answer "yes Hokage-sama." and started making the deliverers no soon than he commanded.

"I don't know the way, or how. But, I'll find a way to make him feel accepted." The Hokage said with determination. He decided to get up, and go visit the boy in the hospital.

Little did he know, the child was already out.

**Ichiraku stand, with Naruto. **

Naruto swallowed he broth from the first bowl, and smiled. "Ayame-san, this is good..." He said nervously, which made the girl laugh, along patting him on the hand.

"I'm glade you like it Naruto, besides this one is on the house...right dad?" The old man nodded, though he hated to see money go, he hated not settling apologies either. So this would have to do as far a fair trade was in order.

"Yeah, hey look lively we got another customer." He said to his daughter, who watched as brown hair girl like her walked into the stand. She looked at the young girl, who took a sit at the stand, and sighed.

"Hey there darling, what can I get you?" The girl sighed, "one bowl of miso ramen." She said, Ayame nodded, and went back into the kitchen, Naruto took a look over at the girl, and smiled. He recognized her, and whistle low. Enough for her to hear though.

Inoichi was about to ask what he was doing, when he heard the girl yelp. "Naruto, you're alive...you made it!" She shouted, getting up from the bar stool, and went over to the boy. Wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Ouch, ouch, Nazo-kun. That hurts." Inoichi laughed slightly, before tapping Naruto's shoulder, which caused the young blonde to look at the man. "What?" He asked, blushing lightly. He was then saw the look on Inoichi's face.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked again, before he felt pressing against him. He looked to see Nazo wrapping himself hard around the boy. Making him blush more. "Well, kun is for guys Naruto...not girls." The young blonde eyes widen more, and more until he shouted.

"What do you mean a girl!?"


	4. Omake one

Well, we're entering a slight time skip next chapter. So I want to just to give two things, one an Omake which will be written here, and another announcement after the omake.

_**The highest paid actor, and yet paired with hottest actress ever...Jinchuuriki wise. **_

Naruto stood there reading the script I gave him, before he looked at me. "Say what, I actually have to sing?!" I just rubbed the back of my head, a wicked smile crossing my face. "Oh yes, you're very much under contract." I said cheerfully, my blue eyes looking into Naruto's. Both of us were secretly glaring at each other, sending death threats just by looking.

"Well, c'mon bud, look on the bright side. You're not going to fall into the typical story, hell man, you outta be glad!" I stated, and Naruto looked at his script.

"Oh, yeah sure, glad...I have to sing! As a child, sheesh if the villager's did not hate me enough already." I just waived him off, before giving him a typical Honoo smile.

"Relax amigo, you'll do well, besides Nazoka will be singing with you." The blonde looked at his script one more time, before sighing.

"I just can't sing, ya know, and besides I thought this was a Naruto x Fu fic? Don't tell me you turned into a asshole, and lied to your current followers!" I laughed, but then slowly slowed it to a minor chuckle.

"Oh, my dear Naruto, a anime character I've seen since 2001. You still have a lot to learn about the subversive plots, and such. Maybe I want them to think I'm tricking them, leading them into a wide spread web of mystery...before I the spider, strike." Naruto eye twitched at me, before shaking his head.

"You see this why you don't have many followers here, nor favorites. Hell, write a damn lemon once in a while!" He shouted at me, I blush lightly at the proposition.

"Well, I could, and trust me...I do have experimental stories at the moment for such a thing. I do have one of you, and Hinata. But, that's getting killed for me. Then there are so many Narusau out there, so yeah...kind of turns of the need to write passionate scenes for the sake of PWP." Naruto just gave a frustrated sigh, before shouting "Fu!"

The mint haired Jinchuuriki, arguably my second favorite character inside the series came walking out. "Write something about this!" Naruto shouted, before grabbing the said girl. Giving her a deep passionate kiss...I just stood there, and started feel dizzy. _"N-n-n-n-no Blaze, don't give into the Kawai, or the pervert side...just be...just be...AW FUCK IT!"_ I shout in my mind.

I slowly walk off the set, pen, and paper ready. As I did Naruto broke the kiss, "Well...this is going to be a good little story." The mint haired Jinchuuriki just slapped him hard.

"Yeah, but congrats...you just ruined the wait!" She shouted, before I came back in. I was holding a scroll.

"No, but yes. He did, but I shall undo what has been done." I summon a small stick out of the scroll, and point it towards the audience. It flashes, before I smile. "You did not see a kiss, nor hear of a possible One shot...got it!"

_**End of Omake**_

**I Blaze Raptor solemnly swear to keep this updated. I believe this is my BEST story so far, do to it being unique. **

**So, I want to play a little game, can you identify any Shinto symbols, within the next three chapters, if so call'em out in a review, if not...well like the old crackle barrel game says. You're just a Egnoramous. **

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guide me O' light of ****Gods.**

**Chapter Four: In****side a newer time, and warmth****. (updated)**

**Inoichi's house, a day after Ichiraku. **

Inoichi had to take Naruto back to the hospital, once the blonde was recognized as missing. He had was forced to take him back, lest the Hokage have his tanned blonde hide. Something, he was sure his wife would not appreciate at all.

Since he still had a small use for it.

The blonde duo walked up towards the stairs of the large house, though calling it the largest would be a very bad statement. You see, the Yamanka clan were wealthy, this was true. Their skills in the art of intelligence made them great for all warring minor nations.

Anyway, anyhow, or any method of strategy. Yamanaka's were the forefront of intelligence. Their brother clans, The Akamichi, and Nara were literally the three other components to the war game they played if joined together. The war game was very simple.

Yamanaka got the intelligence. Said intelligence was passed to the Nara clan, where a strategy could be built around the information gathered. Then the Akamichi clan, for all they're worth, would have the dirt jobs. For they would be the front line soldiers inside the conflict. Needless to say, when the great Clan Wars ended, the Yamanka-Nara-Akamichi trio were sought after by many forming villages.

This is why Inoichi had the house he had, his great great Grandfather, Muroko Yamanka had signed on with the other two clans for Konoha. During the time before Hokage, and such. Making him the second oldest clan in existence inside the village, the only other clan to exist longer are the Senju. Sadly though many of the clan have dispersed throughout the known world, some of them going off the map completely.

Many people say the Sarutobi clan, the current head clan of Konoha, made a pact with them. Exchanging land they owned around the nations, in exchange for the seat of power. Since the Senju grew weary of their duties, they probably allowed some other clan come to take the seat. So that they could look politically like what the first even preached. A power nation, where those who met the standards were chosen to lead by a small council. If some rare insistence were to occur to the council, and they was was unable, then the Daimyo would choose.

This was the law of the land for the last century, and it wasn't look like it was going to change fast either. So caught up in the turmoil, the Yamanaka actually got looked upon as some the best ninja to hire, since they were a security nightmare. Which so happened to be the vocation they studied in. So yes, not the most powerful clan, not the richest clan, but damn sure not the weakest clan.

This is why Yamanaka Inoichi was prideful to anyone he brought to his house, it held legacy, it held his ancestors souls! They had given their lives to make sure the house of Yamanaka would always be seated in power, and since they're vote was worth at least five points in the council. They had power, and they made sure right now to try, and use it. All for the sake of trying to see if they could have Naruto.

The said blonde child, would have been on the floor, if Inoichi hadn't gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Go on Naruto, no one is going to hurt you here." The older blonde said, trying to give the younger blonde confidence to move. The younger slowly walked through the house, he looked around at it, and thought he was in a dream. The house was beautiful on the inside. Hardwood floors, probably oak wood. He noticed the large round object in the living room, which held the lights.

"That was a gift from the Nara clan Naruto, it's called a source light. Powered by chakra, it's actually good way to train chakra once you unlocked yours." Inoichi explained the object, Naruto looked at it. It was made of crystal like material, and by the dodge it was sturdy. He gave it a light knock with his fist, and it sounded like glass.

"It's...pretty..." Naruto said, trying to use the right word to describe it. The older blonde nodded, and slowly led the boy into the kitchen. Which was huge! It had a large mahogany table, enough for a family of seven. He looked around, noticing it had a fire pit towards the right. "We usually make grilled foods, like fish, and such. We use the fire put on several events, and festivals. Like birthdays, first dates, and any of my under kin earning their place inside our ranks. Thank of it...as a coming of age." Naruto looked at him confused.

"Coming...age?" He asked, broken of course. The elder chuckled lightly forgetting the child lack of education, he would ask his wife to help him with that. The elder knelt down, and rubbed the boys' hair. Smiling, "well a coming of age, is a where a boy becomes a man. Like civilians turning eighteen, or us ninja taking our first beating...that could leave us in bad shape. Sometimes in other places, a first kill of a animal, or...a person is considered a coming of age trail." The clan head explained, and then smiled.

"For my clan, it's literally getting inside of my head, and keep me from sending them out in thirty seconds. For other clans, ever heard of the Inuzuka clan Naruto?" Inoichi suddenly asked stopping before going into the question. The blonde nodded, though he shook slightly. They were strange, but he for some reason felt alike with them. Like kin, but not so much as blood, but...similarities.

"Well, this may sound gross, there coming of age is where a boy must go into the woods. He must stay there alone, three days, three nights. During the three days, he must collect a lizard, a bird, and honeycomb. All within the order, and during the nights. He must hunt, first a raccoon, for they are crafty and sly. Then the deer, so long as they are not of the Nara clan, and the semblance behind it is for they fleeting, and fast. Then on the last night, must the child hunt a predator, to show they are capable of turning the tables upon other men, and nature itself. The predator could be a wolf, a bear, or anything equal to the killing potential of a human." Inouchi explained the Inuzuka ways, seeing if it would pick Naruto's interest.

"That...sounds cool." Naruto responded to the lecture, the elder blonde smiled. This kid did have something in common to the story, in fact both of them. He had been beaten down, broken, and built himself back up. In Inoichi's mind, this child was a man. Though he did not see it himself, he saw this child. A child of an old friend, long dead, standing there. He was a man, even if he didn't know it. They walked back into the living room, where the man looked up the staircase.

"Yauske!" Inoichi shouted, a woman with long flowing dirty blonde hair came down a stair case posted inside the living room. She looked down at the man, and smiled. "Welcome home darling." She said, Inoichi smiled, and walked up the staircase to meet his wife. A puff of smoke appeared in his hand, in his hand was a red flower. "Oh for me?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

She then turned to the boy, and smiled. "Well hello there, what's your name?" The boy shook a little bit, but tried to force a smile.

"My, my name is Naruto."

**Ichiraku Ramen,**** two months and two weeks later****.**

"Sllrrrp, Oh my Gods, Teuichi-san this is so good!" Naruto declared, swallowing another bowl. Ayame had been glad that her father was slowly warming to the boy, she was even happier to see something akin to fat coming to the boy's face.

The child had no fat, if he did, then it was barely there. So the girl was more than happy to pay the child's way, since he actually could have gotten them into serious trouble. But, either out of ignorance, or kindness chose not say anything.

"Ayame-chan, this is good, Miso Ramen is awesome!" The blonde announced, sipping down the juice afterwards. The old man laughed lightly, the smile the blond child had his face must have been rare, because it shined so bright compared to others in his stead.

He wore a red jacket, with an orange shirt. Under all that, he wore black sweat pants, the same Nazoka gave him.

The flipping of a cloth gave awareness, followed by something warm wrapping around him. He turned around to see Inoichi coming into the vendor, and wrapping the child in a wool coat. "You know that hood jacket ain't going to help you stay warm for long." The older blonde stated to the child.

"Oh thank you Inoichi-san, I appreciate it!" Naruto announced out, he had trouble staying silent now he could be heard. It was a massive breakthrough to what he used to be a couple months ago, he was smiling now. Inoichi, Ayame, and even Teuichi enjoyed that bright beaming smile.

"Hey Naruto, so how things going inside the Yamanaka household?" Ayame asked, Inoichi became interested to what the boy had to say.

"Well, it's a beautiful house, I wish I could live there forever." The younger blonde exclaimed, daydreaming about himself owning a house like that.

"What do you mean, you can't live there forever?" Teuichi asked, Naruto just sighed, the young blonde looked a Inoichi.

"He's getting a apartment inside the slums, it was the best the council could offer, _which is bullshit." _Inoichi stated, but insulted the civilian council inside his head. He slowly stretched, old joints began to pop. Naruto slightly cringed at the sound, "Are you breaking bones Inoichi-san?"

The older blonde laughed, "nah it's something that happens when you're older. Trust me, it is worse when you are around eighteen." The young child just pouted, before complaining about getting older. Though he smiled slightly, things are starting to look for him.

He had a clan leader as a friend, he made two more right behind him, and he had one more somewhere walking the slums right now. He owed her, him, what ever she might had been for the apple. If not for the apple she let him have, he'd probably passed out and froze.

"So, Naruto, have you seen Nazoka any?" Ayame asked, remembering the young girl, she was pretty when she was not dressed as boy. The waitress found that tomboys were very interesting, and unique in nature. Oh, and when she called Nazoka a boy...she never got to live it down.

You see, Naruto was forgiven, he is nothing but a child. Ayame, is a teenager, and thus had no excuse. The waitress did like to see that Naruto was having a good time, it broke her heart the way she acted that night two months ago.

"Hey Ayame, have you Nazoka lately?" Inoichi asked, the blonde child he was help paying for was already on his fifth bowl of Ramen. He stopped, come to think of it, he had not from her at all. She'd usually write him letters, since her mother prevent contact with him, and she was now starting the academy.

"Yeah, but she seems to be hiding her face more often under her coat. It's still winter, but it's getting slightly warmer." Ayame leaned against the counter, _"I think her mother is beating her." _Inoichi nodded, hearing the whisper loudly, while Naruto could not understand it.

"I see, that's funny Ayame." Inoichi said, playing off the whispered information as a joke. He turned to Naruto, who was still slurping down the noodles. He looked around as he did, and soon. "I know right, my dad slipping on mud, in the middle of the dry season." She started, reinforcing the cover.

Naruto finished his noodles, and patted his stomach. "I'm full!" Ayame heard the boy yell out in joy, and she smiled a warm smile. It was sisterly, but had the feeling maternal love inside of it. If she had a kid, in way, she wanted the said child to be like Naruto. Humble, and strong of will.

Inoichi got up from his seat, and patted Naruto's back. "Hey ya black hole, c'mon wanna go see your other friend?" Naruto got from his seat fast, if he had a tail...like some villagers claimed he did, it would had wagged violently. The elder blonde smirked, Nazoka must be a good friend.

Ino, his daughter was kind of rude towards Naruto. But, then again, almost all young children can be spoiled brats. It is a phase many go through, if people say adults are cruel, children actually can be much crueler since they don't have an off switch.

They waved by to the Ichiraku family, soon finding themselves back inside the cold embrace of winter. Naruto looked up at the sky, he noticed it was cloudier than it was earlier. "Inoichi-san, is it going to snow some more?" The elder blonde nodded, he could feel the instincts of his body tell him so. He was having a slight headache, so he knew this was always a sign of rain.

But, with the time of year, it would be snow.

**Near the slum apartments, Nazoka's apartment. **

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock. **

Inoichi knocked on the door of Sasua Yakusoku, Nazoka's mother. He had told Naruto to wait around the corner, so there would be no confrontation with the mother, which began to open the door to the clan leader. "What do you want?" She asked, more like grumbling. She smelled of Alcohol, probably going on a binge at the moment.

"Miss Yakusoku, is Nazoka home. I'm her teacher at the academy. She asked me to stop by to help her with unlocking her chakra" The woman looked at him, her eyes trailing down to his hand. She saw band of marriage, and silently said "fuck" under her breath.

"She's just left right now, and I'm with...a client, so if you may." She insisted, beginning to close the door. The shinobi however read her look, she really did not care. The man let out a sigh, no wonder she kicked Naruto out, she barely gave a damn about her own.

Naruto came out from around the corner, something foul flooded his senses though. Like, a smell of metal, but...sour. "Inoichi-san, something smells bad." The elder man, simply walked to Naruto, before kneeling down.

"Hey you know how you wanted to be a ninja when you got old enough?" Naruto nodded, though he was now getting confused, why was he asking these things.

"Y-yes, but what's wrong, where is Nazoka?" Naruto asked, his concern beginning to manifest with a facial expression, she usually came right out...granted Naruto had been with different people.

"Well, you know you have good nose right? What does Nazoka usually smell like?" Naruto took a deep breath, before sighing.

"She smells like...like...that red flower you gave to your special friend." Inoichi slightly blushed, but then smiled. He was good, if he could smell it from just outside his home.

"Well buddy, can you see if you smell it here?" Naruto nodded, gathering his senses he took a deep breath through his nose.

His eyes started to see patterns, some of them green, some orange, others a multitude of colors. They had trails around the alley, and some went into Nazoka's home. He kept smelling, ignoring the bad odor from earlier, taking deep breaths each time. Gradually many of the lines started to narrow.

Soon, after about three minutes, Naruto was able to smell the flower had made. The one Nazoka smelled like, and he smiled. "follow me!" Naruto stated, running out of the alley. Inoichi tried to protest, but found that he could not have the time. For a young child, Naruto could move fast.

Her smell was actually getting stronger, so Naruto rounded another corner. Inoichi was trying to keep up, but a piece of ice found his foot. The man tried to regain his balance, but ended up falling forward into the snow. Loosing sight of the younger blonde.

"Darn it..." He grumbled out, watching as Naruto rounded another corner. Deeper into the slums.

**Deeper slums, with Naruto.**

If Naruto thought the destitute he lived in for a year with the man was bad, he now felt sobering empathy to the people here. This was the "**Scared district,**" a place Naruto had heard being part of a great battle, and it showed.

There was many buildings in ruin, most were still at risk of crumbling. Those said buildings were locked off with chakra barriers, preventing civilians, and non ninja students from exploring...or even playing.

Every step he took, it seemed to radiate a sort of fear among-est the locals. The young blonde looked to see several children stop playing as he walked by, still lightly dee

Naruto looked around, he could feel something a weird pressure. It was like he had been pressed upon, and he started to take notice why. People. All around him, many civilians here in the deeper slums was looking at the child before them.

One man was practically glaring at Naruto, the young boy looked around. Even some children here were glaring, he did not get it. He'd never been here, so why were the people looking at him with disdain.

The roads actually were soggy, indicating a post battle still hung in the area. The blonde child sniffed the air once more, and found that Nazoka's scent was nearby. He walked towards a small, destroyed building. He entered it, from the looks of it, no one lived here.

"Nazoka!" Naruto shouted, trying to get an answer, he sniffed the air, she was definitely here. That's when he felt someone drop behind him, he looked to see his friend, wrapped up inside a man's coat.

Under that coat, she was wearing a no-hooded shozoko, which was navy blue. She had a small bandanna, which kept her head warm inside the cold weather. She looked about, and then smiled at the boy.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised by his visit.

"Well, I just went your house, and your mama said you had left. So I came looking for you." She chuckled slightly, leave it to that nose of his.

"Aren't you just the little explorer, hey I got good news." She announced, a smile gracing her lips.

"What? Did you already graduate?!" Naruto stated, she deadpanned lightly.

"What n-no, I unlocked my chakra!" The blonde had his turn to smile and he did. Although he did so while running to hug her.

"Wow, you're a ninja now, you got chakra." Naruto praised, the young girl lightly patted him on his back.

"Well, I gotta graduate first, before I can be officially called ninja. So I got something to tell you." Nazoka said, her smile beaming some more.

"Oh, what could be even better news, you're almost a ninja...that's that's...frigging awesome!" Naruto stated, pumping his fist out.

Nazoka just blushed slightly, she wasn't never used to getting praised. "Well, I'm here for a report to do on a paper...but, I want to impress my teachers even more. Naruto, ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" The young blonde rubbed his chin a moment. Thinking.

"Isn't that the giant monster that the fourth killed?" Naruto answered, but questioned it at the end. Nazoka confirmed it by a nod. He smirked, "then yeah, I know it." She looked around, before grabbing Naruto's hand, and beginning to drag him with her.

"I wanna show you something I found, you're going to freak over it!" Naruto followed her as she dragged through the building, and out the other end. They looked around, Nazoka pointed towards a small crater in the center of the destruction.

"Wow, did the beast do that, how did the fourth defeat him..." Naruto stated in awe, he could only imagine the fear the people must have felt that day.

"Yeah, I know, it seems like it's impossible. I also found something else, c'mon!" She said running down the crater, Naruto followed closely behind her.

"What is it?" He asked, the young blonde having trouble keeping up with her.

"It's a piece of the demon's claw!" She announced, they stopped on the edge of the center, and Nazoka motioned for Naruto stop.

The said blonde stopped, he knelt down with her. There, among the many piles of rubble laid a single finger size chunk of claw. Probably the tip of the massive beast's weaponry that night. Nazoka picked up, she noticed high heavy it was.

That small chunk weighed probably a good thirty pounds, "Man it's heavy as well. I was getting ready to come look for you when I found it." She stated sheepishly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and smiled as she toyed with it for a moment.

"To think, that this could have been cut...what kind of steel would even be capable of doing such a thing." Naruto shrugged, he studied it even more than Nazoka was at the moment, he slowly brought his hand up to it. "Can...can I touch it?"

Nazoka nodded, "of course you can silly, like I'd deny you a feel of this thing." She stated holding out the claw tip. The young blonde hesitated for a moment, _"touch it...go on." _He heard something say in the back of his head. But, he became memorized by the object.

He placed nothing, but mere finger tip on it. The claw started changing, slowly becoming soft to the touch. "Wow, Naruto look at it." Naruto looked on in amazement, only then did it slowly turn red. The young blonde held back a scream of pain as it began burning into his palm.

"Naruto let it go, drop it!" Naruto could not, he subconsciously tighten his grip, it started burning, more, and more. Finally it became a clear red energy, and to Nazoka's shock it flowed into Naruto. "Oh crap, help!" She shouted, Naruto's eyes slowly rolled back into his head.

He fell backwards, and went into a coma.

**An unknown place, forgotten by men, lost to the mind.**

Naruto heard something akin to a large bubble pop, his eyes snapped open. The room, or what ever he was in, was blanketed in white. _"H-hello, where am I?" _Naruto stated loudly, but his voice was different. It was almost resonating, echoing as the words left his mouth.

The young child looked around, and noticed simply nothing. _"Nazoka! Nazoka?!" _He shouted, but only to hear the shifting of the white liquid beneath his feet. He looked down, and saw it began to bubble. He moved away, as he did the girl he was calling for took shape.

"_Nazoka?" _Naruto answered, only to see that her brown eyes were lifeless. She stood there like a statue, not even breathing. The boy walked over to her, waving his hand in front of her face. _"Nazoka? Can ya hear me?" _He asked, no reply.

"_I wished I never touched that stupid claw!" _Naruto screamed out, _"Did I destroy the world?!" _He then asked himself aloud, shaking about like a rattling bone. He started panicking, and then said _"I want my mother..." _The white void began to shift.

"_H_uh?" He exclaimed, his voice returning to normal. Though the strangest thing was, his world changed as well. He looked about, it was the forest from his good dreams. The one he loved having, slowly he felt himself change into the way he wanted to look.

His tail sprouted, his hair changed to red, and slowly a crown mark with a fire symbol in the middle took place. "Mama!" He called out, white bubbles began to form once more. He looked towards them, slowly the figure he wanted emerged.

"Mama?" He called out, once again, no answer. Only this time the world shifted once more, he could see the white void coming back. It came inside waves, turning things into the white void when the wave of energy touched it, and as it left, it turned back to 'normal.'

Naruto deciding that nothing was going to happen, decided to follow the pulses of energy. Slowly he started walking through the forest. His 'mama' always told never to head this direction, maybe for good reasons he decided to disobey. Though it seemed that the forest just kept getting darker, and darker.

Then the sound of thunder broke his walk, Naruto looked up at the sky. He could swear he saw something move inside of it, but decided to keep walking. Only to hear the sound of static flood his ears, **"...Make..." **Naruto stopped as over the static he was hearing, the dark voice came into his head.

He looked around, slowly seeing the forest, now by itself getting darker. Slowly, a clear liquid, like running water came into view. Naruto went to run, but got swallowed up by it, it thrashed him about as he crashed through bars on a cage.

He held onto what he could grab, but he could not hold his grip. He flowed into a now sewer like environment, and now he could see his mother running towards the bars. She attempted to reach out to him, but the gate blocked her arm with a energy barrier.

The young, now once again blonde child looked at the gate. He ran towards her, "Mama, mama!" He cried out, only to see the world turn pitch black inside the cage, but the sewer remained lit. He just looked back at her, and started to whimper.

"Naruto, listen to me...please, wake up." He heard her speak, but the tone was different. It sounded like... "Nazoka?" He called out, the woman he created changed to the form of the girl he had as a friend. She was looking right at him, pleading eyes and all.

"Come on Naruto wake up!" She shouted once again, Naruto felt a warmth around him. He started to close his eyes, _"what is this feeling...it feels...warm..." _

"_Uzumaki Naruto, Jikan, kodomo o mezame saseru anata no me o hiraku." _

**Konoha, present day. **

Nazoka held onto Naruto, his coat had ripped open in the middle when he...absorbed the energy from the claw. She could see the tattoo on his stomach, it glowed slightly his breathing paced more, and more. His eyes slowly fluttered open, she did not catch them slightly turn red, but she did see her friends beautiful ocean like eyes.

"Naruto, oh thank Kannon, you're alive!" Naruto head started to hurt, he looked around. It was just him, and Nazoka. Apparently no ninja were stationed here, cause if he remembered she shouted help right before he passed out.

"Nazoka-san, what happened...I...where are we?" He asked, confused, his vision still blurry. Though he could now see something else, it came from Nazoka. A blue energy, she was glowing slightly blue.

"We're still inside the crater, I dragged towards the top a little bit. I've been trying to get someone to help us, you're jackets torn so I'm trying to keep you warm." Naruto looked down, sighing at his ripped clothing.

He brought his hand up, his eyes widen slightly. On his right palm, a large hollowed circle tattoo appeared. Once again the feeling of warmth flooded his body, but when Nazoka went to look, the warmth disappeared with it the tattoo. "Naruto is something wrong?" The young blonde looked at her, before shaking his head.

"No, nothing is wrong...but, I'm sleepy." She cupped his head, shaking him slightly.

"You been out a good hour, how can you be sleepy, just try to stay awake okay?" She said, Naruto nodded, his breathing becoming slower.

"Nazoka, thank you...for not leaving me here." She looked at him, a sadness flowed over her.

"Naruto, I'm not ever going to leave a friend, and that's my code I'll never go back on it." Naruto nodded, he snuggled up closer to her trying to stay warm.

"Nazoka...what is a Jinchuuriki?" He asked, since she was in the academy, and Inoichi always dodged the question.

"I don't know Naruto, but I could find out, why?" Naruto just shivered, and shook. He began to get nervous.

"Well, I overheard...that I am a Jinchuuriki."

**Unknown location, deep inside Konoha's sewers. **

Danzo, a old war hawk, and former teammate to Konoha's hokage. He looked around, before clicking his tongue. No sooner then the sound resonated off the walls, seven Anbu dressed in all black came into view. "Danzo-sama, what have we will have we done for you today?"

"I am seeking to consult a man, named Hanzo inside of Amegakure, please send this letter to him. Also, send this letter to one Nagato, and have him meet at a summit in neutral territory. I want to see if I can't...grease the wheels on the war going on at the moment." The man explained, the lead Anbu grabbed the letter, nodding. They vanished, no sooner than the letter was grabbed.

Danzo heard a sound behind him, before the sound of a hiss. "So...Orochimaru, what brings you to Konoha's rat ways today?" A paled skin man, with dark gold slit eyes rose up from a pile of white snakes. He smiled, chuckling like a evil a tone.

"Well, Danzo, I done a little research on the language involving the Uchiha stone Tablet. Turns out, Fugaku was wrong...it was never made by the Uchiha." Danzo eyes narrowed slightly, he should have known it was too good to be true.

"Then what is the language?" He asked, flipping through his note book, knowing he had all known languages inside, and Orochimaru motioned for him to the drop the book. He chuckled, before giving an answer that would rock the world Danzo lived in.

"Well, we are looking at a treasure, something that the Godss sent down at one point in history. Judging by the writing, it's the earliest known relic...ever."


	6. Chapter 5

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter Five: Should the truth be set open?**

**Yamanaka household, two weeks later.**

"_You shall pay Hatori!"_

"_Not if you don't submit you Usegi dog!" _

Naruto watched as the two samurai clashed on screen, he gave a child like awe sound as the samurai pushed each other off. Ino sat next to her father, while he was sitting on the floor. "Dad, I'm thirsty." Ino complained, Naruto got up.

"I'll get it!" Naruto stated, and went into the kitchen. Ino's mother was in there, washing dishes. She watched as the boy attempted to jump, and get a glass. She noticed how high he was jumping as well. He was on the above average height for most academy students.

It was no mystery that the young blonde had unlocked his chakra, they did not know how though. The news came as good, and bad. It was good, meaning he'd be able to go to the academy soon. The bad news was...he'd have leave the Yamanka household soon as well.

It was a loophole, a master stroke of talking, and a little bit of law. In fact, a law written by Mito Uzumaki Senju herself. The woman was wise beyond even her advanced age, and with the use of the law. Inoichi thought he had at least of couple of years...but fate seems to have chosen otherwise.

Now since he had chakra, Naruto had to go within the next year. So it struck a blow into Inoichi's heart, he had confided inside her that he wish the boy could never have chakra. So the loophole would have held for good.

"Miss Yaukse, how come you're not watching the movie?" Naruto asked, the woman just shot him a motherly smile.

"Oh dear, I'm not into that kind of movies, that's something Ino and her father shares." Naruto nodded, he did one more jump, this time landing on the kitchens counter. Which was about a good three feet into the air.

"Alright I got it, yeah, um...how come?" Naruto exclaimed as he got to the counter, and the glass. Though he went right back to questioning the woman.

"Well, I'm more of a poet, and passion. Not war, or anything involving death really." Naruto nodded, and got down off the counter. Made sure to flip sink as he did.

"Well, what's a poet?" Naruto asked, finding the water spilled over the brim, he dump some out.

"Well, poet is someone who writes poems. Most of poets are romantics, with a few writing about war. I actually was a chunin when I started writing them, but I got to a point where I was very good. So I decided to make something of it, and well...that's how I got Inoichi." Naruto eyes slightly widen at the amount of information, but he smiled.

"Hey I'll be right back." He stated.

She watched as he took the glass into the living room, he was soon back. Although she heard daughter yell, "about time!" she would make it a note reprimand the girl later, he sat down at the table. She looked at him, before grabbing a pen with paper.

"I have been writing poetry since I was seventeen Naruto, about a good twenty years under my belt. So, do you want to learn how as well?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Okay, then, but I might go ahead say some guidelines about my style. I don't always try rhyme, and if I do it's not always on purpose. You know what rhyming is Naruto?"

"Um, isn't that where something sounds similar to each other?" Yauske nodded, proud the boy had been reading what she had gave a month ago.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you studying, I'll write a poem really quick. A Haiku." She said beginning to write with a pen.

"A haiku is a syllable poem, it had a numeric order. A syllable, for the basic note, is how many times you most move your mouth to say a word. Like...Na-Ru-To. I have to move my mouth three times to say you're name. Thus it counts as three." Naruto nodded, and she then finished writing.

"The numerical order is Five-Seven-Five. Seventeen in total." Naruto nodded, and looked at what she had wrote down.

"_Believe you will.  
Like a heavenly flower.  
Bloom to mothers love." _

Naruto smiled, and she did too. "T-thank you, tha-that's awesome." Naruto said, slowly letting a tear drop from his eye. She smiled at him, before handing him the paper. Along with the pen, and then said "now you try it."

She watched as Naruto begun to write, she took notice of something else though. On his right ear, a strand of hair. It was his no doubt, but something was weird. It was not blonde, but it was red. Was his hair changing color, it's common yes, but only when people got older.

He finished, and slid the paper towards her. She began to read off of it, and what was said made her heart sink slightly.

"_I wish I knew why.  
When people glare, and they stare._

_I want to have freedom." _

She took the paper, and looked at it. A solemn look came over her face, he knew was going to leave the house soon. As soon as the council got together later in the month, he'd be gone. She slowly began to write down some more. "Okay, I think you got the idea...let's try writing a real poem...like what do you dream?" Naruto nodded.

After a few minutes of writing, and basic chit chat. She slid the paper over to him, and he read it.

"_I dream a simple dream, and it has only changed recently.  
In the past, I wanted just my daughter to become powerful.  
I heard of one boy, and thought it falsehood. _

_For time has a way proving me wrong, I sit across an example.  
For once a new idea, along with a gamble emerges.  
Do I raise this little man in front of me, try to keep secure.  
Do we have to watch him go on his own?_

_I believe that the pain he's felt, the will he has  
Shall become his ever guiding light.  
Let him be safe, and know that he'll always have a family._

_Even if he does not know it, nor understands it."_

Naruto's face slightly faltered, a lone tear dropped from his cheek. He slowly too, began to write. He took a very deep sigh, and within a few minutes finished his own.

"_I dream of a mother, her hair like fire.  
We play, and play.  
I'd love for her to be real._

_I saw her the first time I cried myself to sleep.  
Her long red tails gliding over me, wrapping around me.  
It was warming comfort, her eyes of green the most soothing._

_I'd always dream, that I looked like her.  
Tail, and all.  
With a crown upon my brow, for all to bare in their eyes._

_I can't understand, why she's not here." _

He pushed this back over to her, and the woman eyes widen slightly. She smiled at him, but this one was nervous, she was trying to play something off. "Is something wrong?" She shook head no sooner than he asked. Slightly, no more than he possible could notice, she flared her chakra.

"No, Naruto, nothing. I think their movie is done, and I also think you need to head to bed. You got a busy day tomorrow. You got to go see your Jiji." Naruto nodded, he left the room. He past Inoichi as he did, and he looked at her.

"Something wrong dear, you flared your chakra." Inoichi stated walking into the kitchen, his wife handed him a paper.

"I started teaching Naruto how to write poetry, and I brought up the subject of dreams...he wrote that." Yauske answered.

"By the gods, are you saying that the boy's been dreaming about that?" She nodded to her husbands counter question.

"Yes, he'd wouldn't lie to us, so he's just being his normal self when answering. But, given what he is...the dream's not normal." Inoichi nodded.

"What should we do, we can't let the council know...they'll think the Kyuubi is taking control." Inoichi grimaced, it would be almost certain death sentence to the child.

"I know...maybe, maybe we should invade his mind tonight. See how the seal is holding. Or, what ever the claw may have added." Inoichi agreed to his wife's suggestion.

_**Later that night, Yamanka living room.**_

Naruto was fast asleep, his snoring was audible throughout most of the house. Inoichi slowly came into the room, along Yasuke. She held a small syringe, her heart heartened at what was about to happen. "Ready?" She asked, silently so they would not awake the child.

She slowly crept up to Naruto, she numbed the area with a touch of her palm. She nodded as her husband brought his fingers together, forming a hole over his chest. "Yes..." She slowly slid the needle under the child's skin. The boy gave a silent whimper of pain, before falling into a very deep sleep.

Inoichi launched his jutsu, sending his soul inside of Naruto. His body limped, falling backwards onto the floor. Yauske propped her husband up, while keeping a slow line of chakra being fed into Naruto. It was not for the boy, it was to make sure her husband's spirit had enough chakra to make the jump back just in case.

She slowly turned to Naruto, looking at his whiskered face. She slowly trailed the back of her hand on the right side, "I'm sorry...we're so sorry."

_**Inside Naruto's mind.**_

Inoichi noticed three things when he entered the realm of Naruto's mind. He noticed that it was wet, damp even on the concrete walls. The second thing, it was dark, and silent. The last thing...pipes. These pipes were color coded. He noticed many of them were blue pipes, but some were red. Though, there was two other color coded, white and black.

They were arranged in a one-seven-three-one pattern. One white pipe was stationed above six blue pipes, and three red pipes were stationed above one black pipe. He took notes inside of his head, noticing that he was inside the seal matrix.

"Minato-san, you sly bastard, even in death..." Inoichi complemented his old friend, he looked at the pipes. He put his hand on the blue one, sending a chakra pulse through it. He found it led back to a human sized object, a small boy.

"Okay, Naruto is conjoined with the blue pipes. Good, that means the seal is holding like it should. Now lets see what the red pipes are conjoined to." He said reaching for them, he had steeled his pain receptors. Just in case the pipe contained the nine tails chakra.

He expected it to burn slightly, but it felt cold. Ice cold in fact. He sent a chakra pulse through it, and found that the pipe did conjoin with something. The signature was a lot smaller than he anticipated.

"A human like figure? I definitively proven the seal is perfect to the council, but had Minato been wrong..." He started, he then shook his head. "No, Minato was always the studying type, he'd make sure it worked." Inoichi exclaimed, dispelling any doubt the seal was flawed.

He slowly felt the other two pipes, the white one was strange. It almost gave him chakra, but he could feel the purity inside of it. The black pipe however, it felt tainted, almost...pure malice. He sent a charka pulse through that one, and what would normally happen he'd get a signature.

Only thing time, it wasn't normally. Static slowly came to his ear, and it sounded treacherous. _**"...I am...never...going away, tell...that...woman that." **_Woman? He slowly looked around, he had just gotten a response somehow. Whatever just gave him the response was capable in chakra manipulation.

Inoichi slowly looked around, suddenly a wave of energy hit him. It was from the black pipe, _**"...Get out...leave. You'll only hurt him in the end, human." **_Inoichi found the location, and started to debate something. Should he go investigate the woman first, or this dark energy?

He decided to investigate the dark energy first, if he had too, he'd just reload his soul inside Naruto. He started dashing down the dark hallway, his steps making echoes as he did. All of the time, he had a feeling anxiety building. Maybe the red pipe was not the nine tails, but the black pipe was.

He turned to the right in the intersection, and slowly a sense of malice slowly poured from where he was going. He found a door, it was dark in nature, and it had a multitude of locks over it. His reaction was that of a confused child.

"What the, what is inside there?" He said, no longer feeling the nine tails chakra, but something...even darker. He put his hand up to the door, but when he did a multitude of thorns stuck into his hands. "Arrgghh!" he screamed.

He was holding his hand, it had a few small holes inside of it. "Who are you, who sealed you away!" He demanded an answer, the static started coming back once more. _**"Watashi wa ningen no...shitsumon ni kotaeru wakede wanai." **_Inoichi was confused, it had just spoke his language earlier. Now it...it was speaking something else.

"What are you?!" Demanded Inoichi, the laugh behind the door indicated whatever was behind it, was being amused rather being intimidated.

" _**Ōku no himitsu wa, ningen no kokoronouchi ni kakusa rete iru, to watashi mo omo wa wasureru shitai monodesu." **_The being responded, once again, speaking in the unknown language.

"Say it in my tongue, .you!" Inoichi shouted, getting frustrated, along with angry.

"_**Hehehe, in my instinct, I am to do nothing but torment him. I hate you humans, I hate the love he constantly has for them...it'll only break open my cage once more...Inoichi Yamanka." **_

"How do you know my name, who are you, the nine tails?!" He demanded once more.

"_**I am Naruto Uzumaki...free me, I am the real Naruto Uzumaki, the false one is the one that bares the smiles of innocence." **_

"Stop trying to trick me, you, you demon!" Inoichi strangled out, trying to avoid yelling it loud enough for Naruto hear.

"_**Free me...I'll show what I am, and I'll slaughter those who have hurt me. Tell that bitch Yauske that I'll prick her with a fucking needle! Make her feel how much it hurts, tell Nazoka's mother that when I take control I'll slap her head off! TELL YOUR MASTER I'LL BURN THIS VILLAGE DOWN!" **_

The hallway began to shake near the door, and sense Inoichi did not feel a response from Naruto's body to fight it. He smiled, "You're even to weak to effect the outside of your seal. I guess someone would have to be in a coma for you to really gain control!" The beast behind the door roared, and Inoichi heard the clashing of claws behind it's metal frame.

"_**Don't mock me, I am not to be trifled with Human, one day...one day! He'll give into me, and I'll unleash something no god will help you from! Kan'non wa, anata no baishunpu, dokoni anata no jihi wa watashi ni aru! Watashi wa hikari no sekai o torinozokudarou, to watashi wa sore ga ankoku no atarashī jidai ni jōshō ataerudeshou. Subete no ningen no tame ni watashi ni itte iru!"**_ The beast behind the shouted, the door slightly moved as it got hit.

Inoichi moved back slightly, but slowly started to form hand seals. "Sorry Naruto, guess I'll have to check out your dream another night...right now..." He finished the hand seals, and his right palm started glowing brightly. He dashed at the door, slamming his palm onto the metal frame. More, and more chains started to form. _**"Suttopu!" **_The beast shouted, the chains started to form over every nook, and cranny. Inoichi stopped as he heard beast's voice start to fade.

"I definitely need to report this, sorry Naruto." Inoichi stated, he began to fade.

**Three days later, Hokage mansion. **

The man was not happy, he had just got out of the civilian council meeting had not gone well. Naruto Uzumaki would have to move out, and into predesignated house. Inoichi, and an equally unhappy Hiruzen walked up towards the roof.

"That was massacre..." Inoichi started, the elder by him nodded.

"I know, I can't believe Hamura turned on me, I thought he had our backs." Hiruzen stated, referring to the main civilian council member.

"I understand you're mad Hiruzen-sama, but I'm not going having a good time breaking the news to my wife...she's grown fond to the child." Inoichi sighed out, putting his hands into his pant pockets.

"I know, I just the Anbu they chosen will do their job, this seems just like one legal set up. With, for the first time, nothing I can do." Hiruzen choked out slightly, he had already been crying slightly.

"They block all his adoptions, except for that one, but even then...what he did went to far." Inoichi retorted, he was feeling low as well.

They make it to the top of the roof, where Hiruzen turned to him. "I had our sealing master look at the second recently unknown seal. It is to the exact second, the age of Naruto." Inoichi looked at the man confused. To the exact second?

"Would that mean, he was born with the sealed being inside of him, is it a gene given by Namikaze, or Uzumaki?" Hiruzen shrugged, he honestly did not know. Which only troubled the psychic ninja more.

"I never heard of such a seal being done inside the womb, even then...it's possible for it to be a genetic. Though I doubt it." Hiruzen started to reason, his professor side kicking in. Inoichi just rolled his eyes, he looked at the village.

"I think back to that night, where we found Naruto. The village was mixed, some wanted to just seal the beast inside a scroll...killing the baby, some wanted a weapon namely Danzo. Very few, very very few wanted him just to be a ninja." Inoichi mused, "and I wonder if this place is even worth me being a clan leader anymore."

"Are you saying that you're better than the people of Konoha, than me?" Hiruzen asked, the blonde shook his head.

"No my lord, I'm simply tired, if there was just a way to convince those dogs in the civil council to start looking at Naruto in a different light." He also mused while answering, a gust of wind hit them.

"A storm is coming Inoichi." The blonde nodded to the elders observation. Dark clouds were brewing on the horizon.

"Should I get Naruto ready to go? They did just rip him away from loving home." Inoichi said, now glaring over the rails as he saw the council leave.

"Yes...go get him ready, I'll have Itachi escort him. But, I do have a sort of ace in the hole." He said turning to the blonde clan leader.

"What is it?" The said clan leader asked, and a small smile came to the old man's face.

"I have taken the liberty of taking care of signing over property rights to one alternate bank account I had when I was a young teen. I granted title to Naruto's apartment, and I will be personally paying out of pocket for the expenses."

Inoichi could not believe his ears, and then a small crept upon his face. The old Kage loved that child, and there was the proof. He'd make sure he'd be able to bathe, eat, and even get clothing when needed.

"Hiruzen, do you expect them to honor?"

**With Nazoka, inside the academy.**

"And, that children, is how the fourth defeated the dreaded demon fox known as Kyuubi." A white hair man read out of a text book, Nazoka saw the pictures inside the text book. Along with general information on how big the fox was compared to many humans.

She kept glancing across the book though, looking for one simple word, Jinchuuriki. She even been to the glossary at one point, and the word seemed to missing. There was a term for a human sealing device. But, when she got past that, nothing.

She was confused, had the word been removed, was it taboo? She kept glancing, over, and over. Nothing. She noticed what time it was, and as the bell rang. She made it a point to be the first out of the class.

She waited for the instructors to leave, before sneaking off towards the library. Her young instincts already keen, she made sure no one was following. The girl rounded a corner, and found the library.

The brown brunette walked towards the doors, and opened them. Her equally brown eyes trained to see anyone that may recognize what class she was from. Nazoka quickly dipped into the historical section of the library.

Looking through the many books by glancing, hoping to find something with the title tailed beasts, Jinchuuriki, or something folklore. Hell, a advance sealing book would be loved right now. She hated sealing matrix's. They were intricate, and hard to write.

Her eyes trained onto a book though, it was dusty, definitely in the wrong section. She grabbed it, quickly opening her school bag, pocketing it. Nazoka hoped that the book was the one she was looking for, it had the title upon the glance of demon folklore.

She looked around, sighing as she was in the clear. She ran outside the library, _"strange, no one was there." _was her thought. She managed a straight run through of the hallways, without stopping or being caught.

She stepped outside, and looked at the circle...which was the children fighting area for physical training. Two teachers, namely Iruka, and the new white haired sensei were going at it.

_**Near the circle.**_

Iruka managed to block several kicks with his knees, he went low as the white hair man jumped. Both of them used a low/high spin kick. Both missing, Iruka rolled backwards as the man slammed his palm into the ground.

"Students, this is what you'll be doing within the next year." Iruka barked out, dodging along with blocking several kicks and punches. He spun around the man as he charged forward, elbowing him in the back. Making the said white hair man fall forward. He hit the ground hard.

"Students, give around of applause for my assistant Mizuki." Iruka stated, helping the man up. The students started to clap, Nazoka had managed to make the end of the bout. They then heard the teacher, the one that one, stop clapping.

"Okay guys, one hundred laps, around the academy!" Iruka stated, jogging in place. The students formed a line, and starting to follow their teacher. Another girl bumped against Nazoka, "watch it trash." The other girl stated.

The students soon fell out of line as the teacher stayed ahead.

"Sorry, I did not mean to bump into Kikiyo." Nazoka replied, the girl by the name of Kikiyo jogged backwards with Nazoka. Kikiyo was just a year older than Nazoka, nine, and had dyed black hair. She wore a short Kimono, made for working out in. Her dark blue eyes scorned the younger girl.

"Listen here, you don't belong here civilian, you'll never make it past the second year test." She said, Nazoka looked down slightly. But, then she snapped her head up defiantly. She started to jog pass the older girl. Only to get stopped, "where in the blazes are you going I wasn't done!"

"Look Kikiyo just leave me alone." Nazoka stated, going passed the girl. The said girl just watched as the younger passed by her, Nazoka was determined to reach the front of the pack. However, she felt a foot catch her, sending her to the ground.

She watched as Kikyo ran past her.

"_I'll get you back..." _

_**Unknown location.**_

Itachi Uchiha, a legend among his clan as the youngest Anbu to exist...ever. He reached the said rank at just age ten, he was already a captain at the current age of fourteen. He had done what many would deem impossible for someone's age.

However, his best friend was just close behind him. It would seem that the two Uchiha shinobi would be the prodigal sons of a very proud clan. "Itachi, listen to me...the clan is getting ready to betray the village." Itachi stopped from walking away.

They had been fighting recently, Shisui was heavily bruised up, so was Itachi. They had just got done training in private, when the Shisui dropped the bombshell. Though in Itachi's mind he already knew, "Who has gave you this information?"

"Danzo Shimura, of the war council. He's afraid that the Uchiha clan is getting ready to revolt." Itachi simply wiped the blood of his lip, before looking at his best friend. The friend noticed the look, it was a judgmental look.

"Tell me, Shisui, which side do you choose?" The question was simple, but answer was not. Shisui loved Itachi like a brother, they were closer than blood could allow, especially since Itachi's father has grown cold to him. All because he stood up against his father on Sasuke's behave.

"I don't know my brother, but...in way a can't let my clan do this. It's not right, they'd massacre everyone. In fact, I overheard that they plan using IT to bring about victory." Itachi looked back at the man he called brother.

"By IT, you're refereeing to one Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Minato Namikaze, right?" Shisui nodded, he looked around. Was Itachi feeling someone's presence? Itachi then sighed, before picking up his blade.

"I don't know what side I'd pick, but the will of fire flames must be pure Shisui. Meaning, if treachery is imminent it's are duty to inform the Hokage at once." Shusui nodded, but then sighed.

"Itachi do so is sentencing our clan to a death sentence."

"Not exactly, many Uchiha will still live Shisui, remember...we are the best military contingency in Konoha. So some of kinsmen would be out on missions, but...what if we could identify the loyal clan members...and send them to somewhere safe?"

"Itachi...to come up with a plan like that, is too idealistic. Even some were loyal, they'd betray the village...even I might not be immune to it."

"I know...Shisui, me and you are unique among the clan. We are the only ones that know this information as of now, any information you find must come to me, and I'll relay it to the Hokage."

The two looked at each other for another moment, before they began to walk away. "May Hashimon keep you safe brother." Itachi responded with a simple phrase of his own, "may Kannon show us mercy." They soon parted.

Itachi was walking away, but the news started showing some physical signs of shock on his face. He had a more than usually dead look in his onyx eyes. He had to report this unfortunate news to the Hokage, he just hoped his contingency he made up on the spot persuaded the man.

_**With Naruto, near the slums. A few hours later.**_

Naruto had been crying a little bit, the council had forced him out of the Yamanka household. Something about his chakra being the cause of it, and had put him into the slums. On the bright side, he had his own place. He looked at it, and gave a small sad smile.

He was young, but Uzumaki Naruto was not stupid. This was going to be his house, so he HAD to like it. It was better than nothing, plus he found out he'd be going to the academy soon. So that was a bigger plus, well in the minds of the council.

In reality however, Naruto was still hurt. He was actually feeling part of a family for once, then this happened. He came up the stairs, and looked at the crow masked man. "Thank you , I appreciate the escort." Naruto thanked, bowing.

The crow masked man looked at the boy, patting his head. "You take care of yourself." The man said, before disappearing in a flock of crows, and Naruto was left with a look of awe on his face. He wanted to do that one day.

Naruto flipped the keys he had been given, one for mail, and the other for the door. He went to the door, opening. The first thing he noticed was the kitchen. It was slightly crude, but it would do. He had no specifications on such, as long as he was warm. Which by the thankful mercy of Kannon the air system worked here.

He went inside the house, shedding off his orange coat. The young child looked around, he went into the only bedroom. Noticing only a floor mat as a bed, and a pillow along with a blanket. The next stop was the bathroom, which was small, but usable.

He exited the bathroom, back into his room. He noticed a television set now, and flipped it on. It gave him the basic channels on there, which was basically a history channel about the nations, and some channels of cartoons. He noticed one especially, it had a black haired man cupping his hand hands together forming energy inside of it.

"Cool!" Naruto stated, he ran to the kitchen, and found that he barely had food. Though he did have popcorn, which he decided to make. He read the instructions carefully, using a skillet on the stove since he did not have this "microwave" thingy on the package.

He made the tiny morsels, and went back into his room. He had a mouthful when he sat down, he watched the show. It was similar to the samurai movie he had attempted to watch at the Yamanka residence. Eventually he got bored, flipping the channel.

The next channel caught his interest, it was two adults. One man, and woman kissing. He made grossed out face, and flipped it immediately. He got bored quickly, the silence besides himself getting to him, in fact three hours had gone by like nothing.

He got up, slowly walking into a storage closet, he looked to see a broom, and "A bow?" He said picking up, it was short, like a compact bow. He looked at it, it was very light for a bow, possibly made of cedar.

The boy looked in further, finding plastic arrows. With a note, and the note made him smile.

"_Naruto, I know you're feeling down now. I am sorry I was not able to keep you in my house, but I want you to know that if I had a son...I would want him to be just like you. This bow, is a practice bow, and it requires training to be able to use properly. Though the guide should be in the storage closet._

_The tree by your apartment could become your target for practice, Naruto. There is so much joy you brought our family, Ino misses you slightly. So keep being who you are, and you said the creed you lived by. "Never going back on my word." That my boy...is a damn fine creed._

_I remain._

_Inoichi Yamanaka." _

Clutching the note close to his heart, he looked deeper into the closet, and soon found the guide. He smiled as he opened it's pages, it was easily a new edition. So he had to be careful with it. He looked over the pages, and to the author of the book.

"The way to the winds, guiding like river's flow, becoming a master a to the bow and arrow. Chosokabe Momochi." Naruto said, he sat down at the closet, reading over the material. _"Son, is that a book of archery." _He heard a voice in the back of his head.

It was not the dark voice, but it was that of the woman. "Yes." Naruto answered aloud, and began reading it. He slowly started to loose track of time, and managed to get through the first two chapters. That's when a knock on his door came.

He got up, walking towards it. _"Naruto, it's me Nazoka, please open up!" _Naruto started rushing to the door, opening. No sooner than he did, the girl came inside. He looked to see it was dark outside, and looked at her.

"Nazoka-san, what's wrong?" He asked, she had a bruise across her face.

"Naruto, I found the book, you know Jinchuuriki!" Naruto face lit up, she had found the answer?!

He helped her get her coat off, and put it on a chair. She shook off some snow from her hair, but then the answer did not become important. It was her now, she had a few scratches on her. "Nazoka...why do you have a bruise across your face."

"My mother found I stole the book from the library, she hit me, I managed to run here. I'm sorry, I know you don't like people stealing, but I doubt they let me have it." Naruto nodded, smiling. She walked into his room, sitting on his bed mat.

"So, what have you found out?" Naruto asked, and she looked at him.

"Well, out of all the books, this one in the glossary is the only one with the word Jinchuuriki." She stated, making Naruto looked shock.

"Really, there is no other?" She nodded in confirmation, he looked down with awe stricken face.

"So, it's inside the book, the answer to the word?" She nodded, and slowly got out the book.

"Yes, Naruto...let's read it...together." Naruto nodded, and slowly opened the book.


	7. Chapter 6

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter six: Anger, and malice justified.(Updated)**

**Naruto's apartment.**

"N-no, it can't be, there is no w-way." Naruto said, struggling to now hold the light book in his hands. He had found a passage, along with the word Jinchuuriki. Nazoka had to re-read it to make sure, because it all seemed so impossible. His world collapsed around him, so he contained a demon! That was why the villagers hated him so much, that is why he felt so much pain each, and everyday! To top it off, Inoichi, and the old man lied to him!

This slowly boiled a new emotion, so long that had it been wading inside a tide of emotions, but now it was boiling. It was white hot, justified, and unadulterated rage. This made his right hand tremble, his mind so fogged with emotion, and his heart beating so fast. It was sickening, all his life, and all his love. It was false, it was...a fake! All this rage, and finally...it snapped.

Naruto threw the book, it smacked the wall. The wall had a hole inside the plaster now, but the brick behind it stopped the said book from going any further into the wall. Nazoka looked at him, before getting up "Naruto wait, they maybe had a good reason to..." The blonde kicked a chair, he didn't care if he broke it or not. He then focused on Nazoka, and yelled. "What good reason would there be to hide something like this from me!" Naruto screamed, but she knew it wasn't at her...it was at his pain.

He started shaking, something they had thought he would start getting blonde child looked at Nazoka, and started to cry. Shaking he slowly started to sob, Nazoka went towards him, attempting to wrap her arm around the child, but he pushed her off. Hard. She looked at him, stunned, and then watched as he went for his coat, and boots. The chocolate brown hair girl went to stop him.

"Naruto, wait, it's too cold." She started, only Naruto's glare stopped her. For a five year old child, Naruto was sending off more killer intent then normal. He was angry, and rightfully so. She stayed silent, now regretting ever attempting to get the book. She watched as he just stared at her, and before he started walking towards his jacket, and with a last few sniffles towards the door, and Nazoka just noticed this.

"Naruto, where are you going? Naruto?!" She yelled out, only to see the door slam, she heard the sound travel through the apartment. The young girl fell to her knees, and started to cry. That cry turned into a sob, and slowly she started to breath hard. "_If I didn't tell him...he...he..."_ Nazoka sobbed while she thought, and slowly she started to bring her knees to her chest. "What have I done..." She muttered out through some sobs.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto had descended the stairs, he was livid. "They all lied to me, all of them, I...I..." He started, grabbing his head in frustration. He did not know what to do, everything about the deal seemed sour. He even did not know WHAT demon he contained.

He passed by several villagers, whom kept their distance, they really did not want to make the child any angrier than he already was. The child rounded a corner, and looked up to see several Anbu slowly trailing. He then glared at them, "Leave me alone!"

The Anbu remained though, they just watched as he walked. Naruto eyes actually started to slit, though they remained blue. His emotions were in turmoil, Inoichi had lied, that word meant not nothing but everything!

It explained why he had no parents, why he was called a hellish brat, why he was hurt. He was a container of something pure evil, and he was not happy be told lies about it all the time. Naruto kicked a can that was in the snow, sending into he air higher than he anticipated. It crashed into a alleyway.

There he heard movement inside the snow, and he looked around. His instincts telling him to be a very high alert. It came true, when a bottle got thrown at him. "Get outta here you monster!" He heard a man shout from a window. "Bite me!" Naruto shouted back, he covered his mouth as he did. Did he just fight back?

"You know what brat, no one wants you! So why don't you just scram!" The said woman yelled again, this time tossing another bottle. This one crashing near Naruto's feet. _"Stop taking it!" _Naruto picked up a unbroken piece of the bottle, and threw it back.

"Why don't scram, why don't you go away!" He screamed back, "why don't you stop lying!" The boy flew into a fit a fit of rage, throwing unbroken piece he could find. He heard the woman scream, "the demon is attacking!"

"I am not a damn demon, I contain one, I AM A JINCHUURIKI!" Naruto raged, this time busting her window out. He felt like he was done, but several people started coming out of their houses. He noticed some had swords, he stared at them.

"Last chance demon, go away, or die!" A man shouted, he was tired of the 'demon's' actions for the night. Naruto just glared hard at the crowd, before yelling. "I am not a demon! You are the closes things to one right now!"

His anger was building, he could feel like something was about to snap. Just then several Anbu dropped from the sky, having overheard the forbidden word used. "Disperse, immediately!" They ordered, one man stood defiantly against the Anbu however.

"I want, not until the fox pays for my wife!" The man charged, holding his sword high. Naruto eyes open slightly wider. He could feel something beginning to tear away at him, he just growled. The lead Anbu caught the man, holding the man's gaze for just a moment.

"**Tsukiyomi." **The Anbu called out, the man the Anbu caught just started to spasm. Collapsed on the ground, and started seizing. Naruto watch this, but he felt no sympathy, he felt only anger at the moment.

He looked towards the Anbu, feeling a familiar chakra. "I want to see Jiji." The lead Anbu looked at him, but turned his head back to the massing crowd. Naruto frustrated at being ignored, grabbed the man's cloak. "I want to see Jiji, and I want to seem now damn it!"

The Anbu looked at the child, had he just cursed? They looked at each other, "Dog can you disperse the crowd with the rest of the Anbu, I'll take...Naruto...to see the Hokage." The other Anbu nodded, they formed in a wall formation.

"Everyone this is your last chance, if you refuse to move back...We'll be forced to subdue. Comply!" Dog ordered, Naruto felt a hand come on his shoulder, at the last instant he saw the crowd charge. Before everything became a sort of blur, and he screamed in surprise of the speed.

They were on the roof of a nearby building, Naruto watched as the crowd got taken down, it was a brief moment of movements on the Anbu's part. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned towards the Anbu ready to yell at him, only to receive a slap.

"You stupid fool, where did you learn that meaning of the word...I demand answers!" Naruto just rubbed his cheek, in the past he'd answer, only this time he was not docile. He clenched his fist, and glared hard into the Anbu's eyes.

He could see that they were red, with something oh a large three bladed will spinning inside them. "I refuse to answer to you, I want answers from Jiji! On why they lied to me, now!" The child demanded, he was rightfully in doing so. He had every right to know the truth, and the Anbu still stayed there.

"Will you be willing to test that resolve, are so angry right now that you can feel it burn inside?" He questioned the child, the boy just continued glaring. He was utterly livid now, what game was this man playing with him?

"I don't want to talk to you, I want to see Jiji. As to your answer, I read a frigging book!" The Anbu's eyes slightly narrowed, Konoha special forces were supposed to store all evidence until Naruto was old enough, where did he find the book?

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you wish to see the Hokage, then grab my hand." Naruto glared, but did as told. No sooner than he did, they disappeared, inside a swirl of leafs.

**Inside the capital building, Hokage office.**

Hiruzen was having a very bad night, the civilians had begun a small riot inside the slums. Many of them were already angered that the demon child would be living in their mists. Now that he heard from a Anbu that made it back that Naruto now knew the truth of what he was.

This night was set to complications, and many of them were revolving around the girl Nazoka. He knew, but he wasn't angry at her. Naruto probably inquired about the word since she was older, and she had access to the information by unknown means. Which scarred the old man slightly, he wondered who could have fed the information.

Just then a swirl of leaves of appeared in his office, and then followed by a child like scream. The Anbu was being choked hold by a young Naruto, who was still unaware that they had existed the jutsu. "Naruto, you're okay." The old man simply stated, the man simply watch the boy let loose the choke hold.

The Anbu, whose make could now be scene, wore a mask of the wolf. "If I may Hokage-sama, can I search the boy's apartment for whom may have told him?" The old man shook his head, the Anbu just nodded. Leaving the room, when he did, the old man took notice of Naruto.

"Naruto, listen to me, please take a seat." Naruto glared hard at the man, before sitting down. He noticed the man was holding a piece of paper, before looking up at him. "Jiji, why did you lie to me.."

"Naruto...I never wanted this to come out, not until you were older." Naruto face fell slightly, he had hoped slightly that the old man didn't really know. But, in the end...it was all false hope. He watched as the elder got up, and looked at the village.

"Then it is true, I contain a demon, which one!" He shouted, he wasn't being lied to no longer.

"Naruto...I want to say something first...please let me." Hiruzen said, he looked at Naruto, who sat there. Slightly shocked at the man's next action, which was tears coming out of his eyes.

"Naruto, I know your life has been hard, and up until recently you had barely anyone to care for you. I neglected my duty by trusting a that man to adopt you, and that is only the beginning of my long list of mistakes." Hiruzen started, Naruto sat there listening.

"I honestly am proud of the child you've become Naruto, for the sole reason you've not fallen into melancholy...though that may be different now. So, ask any questions you'd like to ask. I'll gladly answer them, though there are some I have to be cryptic...to keep a promise to certain people." Hiruzen mused, the young blonde just narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then, let's start off with, why didn't I know I was a Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen sighed, before looking into the boy's eyes.

"Naruto, the reason you did not know, is because we wanted you to be a little older before we told you. Or, until least your sensei told you. We hoped to have told you around ten." He said in truth, the boy sighed.

"Okay, what is sealed inside of me, something that for every reason I got tormented by the villagers!" Naruto said pointing towards Konoha, still livid over tonight's episode.

"Naruto, listen to me, before I tell you. You know the story, how the last Hokage, killed the tailed beast known as the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded, "well it's not entirely true." Naruto watched as the man got up from his seat, before walking over to old tome inside a glass case.

"This book, the one in the case, is an old tome from the Book of Inari. Which describes how the tailed beasts came to be, and...how come they could never die." Naruto eyes slightly widen, the story that Nazoka told him was a lie?!

"I have been entrusted with this tome for the last forty years Naruto, ever since I was twelve. I've read the book, over and over. I learned every bit of knowledge I could from it, especially on the Nine tailed fox known in the ancient language as Kyuubi." Naruto eyes widen even more, his simply reply of "No..." made the man's heart sink.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or The Nine tailed fox...is the demon currently reciting inside your body." Naruto's world slowed down, and finally everything became clear. Why the villager's hated him, why they loathed the very sight of him and why Nazoka's mother was scared of him.

His anger quickly built back up, Hiruzen watched as the child just went into a daze. The blonde brought held his head, trying to focus back into reality. Though it was not working, Hiruzen moved to kneel in front of the boy. Only to see something reminding of Tsuande, a student he once trained.

Naruto brought his fists down hard on the table, not realizing that chakra was channeled into his hands subconsciously. The end he hit broke off onto the floor, causing documents to fly everywhere. "You old coot, you could have told me the truth!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto...it's not that simple."

"Why isn't not that simple, I had a right to know!"

"Naruto..."

"I hate this village, I hate you, I hate the fact I even felt like I was loved!"

"Na...Naruto."

"Inoichi, Yauske, hell even Ino. The only person whose been really honest with me is Nazoka, and now she's scared of me. You should've told me, I loved you the most like family!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry.."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, I'm so sick of everyone saying their sorry. When they just go back to doing what they always did. Hurting me, lying to me, and keeping me inside the darkness!"

"I only did it for you, and the best interest at heart."

"No you didn't, tell me the truth, why is the Kyuubi sealed inside of me! Or, am I the Kyuubi!?"

Hiruzen eyes widen at the last proclamation, he watched as the boy's eyes started to get a red tinge to them. "Naruto...please control your anger, and I'll tell you what you are." Hiruzen stated, in the lines short of a small plead. The blonde just continued to glare, but slowly started to take calming breaths.

"Naruto you're you, no matter what, and no matter what you think. You have me still, you have Nazoka, even Yamanka family. We only lied to protect you, until you were old enough to take the truth. But, by the looks of it...you're taking it better than we thought you would." The elder explained, "go on ask another question."

"Is Naruto my real name...who were my parents." Naruto watched as the man's face fell, but the man took a loud sigh. He brought the blonde into his arms, before voicing his answer. "Naruto, the answer I'll give is cryptic...but one day you'll understand. It's about your father, but...I'll tell you the truth about your mother."

Naruto nodded, though he was slightly annoyed that his the answer about one of his parents would be cryptic. "Which one would you like to know about first, because...I'll be honest I'm mad at one of them at the moment." Naruto watched as the man's fist slightly clench.

"I want to know about my dad first, even if it must be cryptic give me an idea...give me hope that I ain't a freak." Hiruzen nodded, before looking out the window.

"Your father was a great man, he was ninja, and he served under me proudly. I was proud of him, he was like the third son I could never had. He fought inside the Red moon war, or as the text book will call it. The Third Shinobi world war. He was a hero of the village, only overshadowed by a few." Hiruzen started, taking a pause to breath.

"He had blue eyes, just like you, Naruto even before you were born...he loved you. There was never a day that went by, that he never talked about you. He loved to fight, he trained almost every single day. In the end, he was just as powerful as the Fourth Hokage." Naruto eyes widen, before he smiled.

"M-my dad was as strong as the fourth...but, what happened to him?" Hiruzen, allowed a tear to leave his eyes.

"Naruto, if you think your father left you, you'd be wrong. He died, defending you to his last breath. In truth the Nine tails ended him, but he opened the way for the Fourth to defeat the beast." Naruto looked at the old man, a tear was inside his eye.

"So how did...how did the Nine tails get inside of me?" Hiruzen looked, and finally came to a decision. He held the boy's shoulder, before looking him in the eye. He owed the man's son at least this much, so he'd have a little bit more time for the truth.

"I sealed him inside of you, the beast was going to come back, I had no choice." At the explanation, Naruto just choked. His Jiji, sealed the beast inside of him...he just lowered his head. Hiruzen held the boy in a tight hug, and slowly rocked him back and forth.

Naruto slowly started to sob, "Y-you did this to me." Hiruzen slowly started to cry with the boy, but then patted the child's back.

"Naruto, I only did it, because your father knew you could handle it. He believed in you, even if the people chose to tarnish his memory, he loved you. With his love, I protected you, but even now...I love you because you're the one that has suffered so much. Yet you are here, standing tall, and proud. In a sense." Hiruzen stated, Naruto nodded. Though he had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm also proud that you are starting to defend yourself. You could have done it better though, then throw back glass." Hiruzen explained, Naruto nodded, but he was still crying. The old man kept holding onto the child. He then picked up the child, he probably never got held like a child should. Once again, one of the many mistakes he made.

"Naruto, how about you pray with me." Hiruzen suggested, the boy stopped crying, slowly crawling to whimpers. The old man closed his eyes, and smiled. "Okay, repeat after me." The elder said, slowly patting the boy's back.

"Oh Kannon, goddess of mercy. Grant us forgiveness for our trespass, and our sins of cruelty."

"O-oh K-Kanon, g-goddess of mercy. Gran-grant us forgiveness for our trespass, and sins of cruelty."

"This boy is of your children, of your flock, protect him like a parent would protect their child."

"I am of the your children, of your flock, protect me like a parent would protect their child."

"He is strong. Strong of heart, strong of will, and full of innocence. Please guide him in this life, please share your mercy unto him."

"I am strong. Strong of heart, strong of will, and full of innocence. Please guide o' light goddess in this life. Please share your mercy unto me."

"In the name of Inari, the father of the land. In the name of you lady Kanon, I pray render unto me your love."

"In the name of Inari, the father of land. In the name of you lady Kanon, I pray render me unto me your love."

"In my name, I bellow out yours as well. May you guide us into peace."

"In my name, I bellow yours as well, May you guide me into peace.

Naruto continued, "Lady Kanon please keep me in your heart. Show me mercy, show me what it is to forgive. I wish to forgive my grandfather Jiji, I feel so angry, please show me a sign to believe them. I want to feel like a human again, please render unto me your mercy.

"Oh lady Kanon, render your mercy unto me."

**A few hours later, back at Naruto's apartment.**

Nazoka was pacing back, and forth. She was worried about Naruto, he was so upset when he left. She hoped that he did not do anything super rash. Her answer came with the knock on the door, "Nazoka-chan, this is the Hokage please open up." Nazoka rushed to the door, opening it.

She bowed to the lord of the village, only to see Naruto in his arms. He was asleep. "Hokage-sama, you found Naruto-kun, is he alright?!" She asked, reaching up for him, she tried to grab the five year old child. But, he was too far for her to reach.

"He's fine Nazoka, though when I put him in his bed, we're going to have a talk. Don't worry, your not in very sever trouble. Though I am slightly irritated." The Hokage began, she nodded. She watched as Naruto was taken into his room. She noticed the slap mark on his face.

She watched as the Hokage came back into the room. "Now were going to talk about some things. Because, I believe you'll be a rock in Naruto's life. So you're going to know everything I told him. So help me though, if you walk out the door." The elder grumbled, Nazoka shook her head.

"No, Naruto's my best friend, I'd never walk out the door." She countered, fire burning in her eyes. The old man gave a nod, and slowly he started. "Now that you know what a Jinchuuriki is, you are assigned a S rank secret...which may not become so secret anymore." She nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is a human, so don't ever deny that. He laughs the same as you do, eats the way you do, and even likes to sing sometimes. So Nazoka, Jinchuuriki is just a...ill written title. Though, he does come with a curse...you know what the Nine tails is, right?" She nodded, and he gave a sorrowful sigh.

"Naruto Uzumaki, contains the very thing that could wipe out any hidden village in the current world. The very thing that brought Konoha to her knees five years ago." Nazoka eyes widen, her best friend, Naruto...contained inside of him the nine tails.

She then started have tears come into her eyes, "He's...he's not a demon, why do the other villagers not see this?" Hiruzen nodded, happy to see that she was accepting him still. She looked towards his room.

"Is he asleep?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes Nazoka-chan, he's asleep. He deserves it after tonight, but I got a mission for you." He said kneeling down to eye level to the girl.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She replied, expecting his words.

"You want to become ninja, then I'll give you a mission right now." She brightened up slightly.

"What is it Hokage-sama, I'm willing to do anything...so long as I can protect my friends." She replied, anticipating the answer.

"I want you to make Naruto's childhood as best as possible, and train him when you are being trained. Just promise to always to stick by him, because I have feeling he'll be the greatest hero to ever walk our lands." Hiruzen explained, Nazoka looked towards Naruto's warm.

"I will Hokage-sama, from now on...Naruto will be my brother, and I'll stick by him. No matter what."

**The next morning. **

She waited inside the kitchen, Nazoka's eyes were bloodshot red, and she looked like someone threw dirt on her face. She had tear stains running down her face, the stirring inside the one bedroom brought her mind out of the fog. Naruto, slowly came into view. He looked very tired, and the girl flinched when she saw his eyes. They were bloodshot as well, "H-h-hey there." Nazoka said, stuttering slightly. The male blonde looked at her.

They stared at each other, for a few moments, they seem like they were lost in time. Each wanting to say the first words, each wanting to convey something to one another. Finally, he slowly took a breath, and looked at his sister-like figure.

"Nazoka-chan...I'm sorry." He finally whispered out, before walking over to her. He had his arms wide open, the girl got up, and came over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, putting her chin on his forehead. He started to cry into her chest, she would've have blushed if has been anyone else, but for Naruto...he was her brother. So the girl paid no mind, and she slowly stroked his blonde hair.

"Shh, it's okay Naruto, I'm not mad you. I'm not mad at you, it's okay let it out." She cooed, trying to get the blonde to release his burden. The family love is what he needed, and always wanted, slowly pressed against her more. Crying, Nazoka slowly rocked back, and forth. "It's okay Naruto-kun, let it go..."

"I can't take it anymore, I hate it...I hate it so much. I don't why I'm this, why was I chosen Nazoka-chan, it's f-a-air, why?! I don't want to be alone, I'm scared you're gonna walk out that door, and it'll be my fault for the way I acted last night." Naruto wailed, Nazoka continued to rock him, back and forth. She kissed his head, like a mother would her own. Or a sister trying to comfort her younger kin.

"I'm not going anywhere...it'll never happen Naruto, I promise. Stop crying, I hate it when you cry..." She said, starting to have tears of her own come into her eyes.

"Nazoka, I don't want to be a Jinchuuriki..." The blonde stated as he cried, the young girl pulled him away. Before, looking him dead in the eyes, and smiling. Though the smile was a sad one, and Naruto could easily tell, she slowly rubbed a tear off his cheek. Brushing over his whisker marks, and in that moment time seemed to freeze. "Naruto, you'll never be anyone else, but who make yourself out to be."

The young blonde started to scrunch up his face in a near sob, and slowly wrapped his hands around Nazoka. He whimpered as she did the same, the two stayed like this for a few minutes, standing there hugging each other, trying to comfort each other. They were brother, and sister. Nazoka resolved to knowing one thing, and that was is she was with Naruto for the long haul, and it didn't matter what came their way, she would stand by him.

"Nazoka-chan, I love you sister..." She smiled, and blushed lightly. She looked at him, before closing her eyes.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, my little brother...I'll never go away...never ever."


	8. Chapter 7

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter seven: If these eyes see you hurt, the earth shall shake.**

**Naruto's apartment. One year later.**

"Naruto-kun, come on, it's getting late!" Nazoka shouted, she looked outside to see a red hair child pulling the string of his bow back. He took aim, firing into the outer ring of a target. "Darn it, so close!" He stated, before looking towards the girl.

"Okay Sis, let me just shoot one more, I'm close to getting it!" Nazoka just rolled her eyes, one more this one more that. If anything, it actually made her proud, he even did the one more clause when they ran. He was fast, hell, she had been training with the academy for a year...and he was slightly faster than her.

Nazoka had grown slightly in the year, both physically, and mentally. She stood at a modest four feet, and six inches tall. Just a few inches taller than Naruto. Her brown eyes had slowly made the turn to emerald like green. A trait, her now deadbeat mom said came from her bastard father.

Naruto had the biggest change of all however, his hair had grown shoulder long. Nazoka even took the time to tie it into a topknot some days. His once blonde locks had change to beautiful crimson rose like color.

He stood at a even more modest, four feet, two inches. He had slowly started gaining muscle around his legs. It all came from her actually, the amount of work she put into helping him learn more civilian matters like, math, calligraphy, and history. The more time he put into helping her run, in fact today they'd run if the weather had not been ugly like it was earlier.

Earlier that fall day, it had poured rain like a typhoon had hit the inland village. She looked on as he equipped one more arrow, and pulled back the string. She saw his arms slightly pitch up, and down. From where he was trying to keep it steady.

"Hold up Naruto!" She yelled, she walked down stairs, and got behind him. He at first didn't know what she was doing, but she used her feet to pull his out further. Followed by pulling back his left foot, "Naruto if you want to be more accurate...you need to assume a proper stance." She lectured.

"Now look, you're not pitching up or down as much, now loose the arrow." Naruto nodded, focusing down the tip of the arrow head. He let loose his hand, the arrow went flying across the twenty foot gap, and connected almost towards the inner ring. "Good job, you keep doing what I just showed you brother, you'll have it down in no time!"

Naruto closed his eyes into a sort of smile, he liked being praised. He had learned to deal with the fact of being a Jinchuuriki, all the more better the Nine tails never spoke to him. Hell, he had never seen it. The massive demon, so what ever kept it back was strong.

Though the red haired woman from his dreams remained, he still thought of the woman as symbol to him. Even he named his current bow _"The red maiden" _in her honor. He still had dreams of the forest, but now Nazoka was in them. Along with Inoichi, Ino, her mother, and Jiji.

The woman praised him, saying how proud she was for him for making friends. Naruto put the bow around him, bowing to Nazoka. "Thank you sensei." He said a gleam of mischievous intent. Nazoka lightly bopped him on his head.

"Oh no, no, no Naruto. You're not learning how to use knives yet, it's bad now that I am teaching how to fight hand-to-hand." She laughed, Naruto slightly pouted. Grumbling a little bit about worried wart green eye girls. She then looked at the sun, and smiled.

"Look Naruto, isn't it pretty?" She asked, the young child looked up at it. His train of thought went blank for just a moment, he looked at the falling god as it descended from the sky. The night sky trailing right behind it.

"Hey Naruto, want to do something tonight, I really don't feel like sitting at home?" Nazoka suggested, and Naruto looked at her confused.

"Didn't you just say it was too late for me to be out?" She waived him off, before replying.

"Well without a supervisor little brother, now how about you get on some clean clothes." Naruto nodded, running into the house.

She sighed, looking at the sun. Wondering if she would run into anyone of her friends inside the festival currently going on tonight uptown. She walked back up the stairs, and into the house. She watched as Naruto came out, wearing a orange T-shirt, and with black pants.

"Ready!" Naruto stated, she chuckled.

"Hang on speedy, I gotta get ready, I think I know were will go tonight." She said, going inside the house. She came back out after a few minutes, she had eye lashes on, giving her eyes emphasis. She wore a long white Kimono, a gift last Star festival from Inoichi.

"Wow, sis, you look great. So where are we going?" Naruto asked, she smiled.

"Well, I think it's about time we mingled and went the festival." Naruto eyes lit up, he had always wanted to go to the Harvest festival.

"Alright, this going to be awesome!" Naruto shouted, giggling slightly like a little toddler.

"Okay, keep calm now, anyway I got my savings from the Yamanka family last year. So, I guess I'll be treating my brother tonight." Naruto nodded, but then said something that made her slightly blush.

"Ain't I supposed to treat you, I am a boy, right?" He questioned, but got a soft palm in his hair.

"Na-kun, you're my little brother, and I'm treating my said little brother. Now want to spar over it?" Naruto slightly paled, he knew better.

"N-no, you can treat me, you can treat me." She gave a proud smirk.

Naruto followed her back down the stares, and saw she was wearing a short Kimono. Good enough for running in, just in case things got dicey. The young red head followed his sister exactly, and they then heard the first sounds of music breached his ears.

"Cool, they're just starting." Naruto said, Nazoka looked at him confused.

"Really, how can you tell?" She asked, her brother just gave her a questioning look.

"Come on, you lived with me a year, you should know about my super hearing." He replied, answering her question.

They continued to walk, rounding their usual corner. "So, what's first on the agenda?" Naruto asked, getting out gamachan. His wallet that Jiji gave him. Nazoka shrugged, before stopping near a familiar vendor. Which looked like they were moving.

"Ayame-chan, what are you all doing?!" Nazoka asked, horrified that the ramen stand might be closing. The girl, Ayame looked at them.

"We're moving the vendor, we are going to try and get in on the festival this year! Dad's idea, hey Nazoka you got a young man following you there!" Ayame stated, Naruto slightly blushed.

"Oh c'mon Ayame-chan, you should know who this is to me." The waitress across the street from them laughed, before several ninja came down.

They slowly lifted the vendor, and one went under to place the wheels. "Well, we gotta go, we hired this Genin team here to help us out for a D rank mission. They are timely as ever." The ninjas sensei, a long black haired woman bowed to the woman.

"We are ready to move out." Was her statement, Ayame looked back towards Naruto. Waiving him a hi, before she followed the young ninja who were being like mules today. Probably a training for strength program their sensei had going on.

Naruto, and Nazoka looked at each other. "Ichiraku later?" She nodded.

"Most definitively" She replied to her little brother, Naruto smile grew bigger.

"Well c'mon, we better get going!" She said grabbing her brother, they started heading towards the up town. Nazoka had a large smile plastered on her face as she saw Naruto keep up with her rapid movement.

**Inside the festival.**

**Dun,dun,dun!**

Heavy drums beat the area as a musical group started playing, people were wearing chiba masks. Some were wearing pigs, monkeys, and everything else in-between. Nazoka herself was wearing a mask, but had it held up at the moment. "Na-kun, you got yours on yet?"

Naruto came out of stall, wearing a wolf's mask. "Yep, what'ya think, pretty cool uh?" She smiled, before pulling down a monkey mask she just bought. Naruto smiled under his mask, though he was surprised that they did not sell fox masks.

Isn't the fall festival supposed to celebrate Inari no Mikudo? Oh well, he just shrugged playing it off. _"Take me away from time, and seasons. The fields need to the grow, no more times of sorrow. Burn oh fire of new lands!" _Naruto heard a booming voice over the crowd, Nazoka looked like she was swooning.

"Oh by the gods, they actually are here this year. The ether!" Naruto looked at her confused, remembering she did have a lot of disks back home, but what he did not know.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, "a ninja group?"

"No silly, they're a band that plays during festivals. They're from the land hidden in the sun. Ya know, Taiyo no Tetsu." She answered back, Naruto nodded.

"_See us through wars end, see use through the heat of battle. Go warriors, see the end of curse." _Nazoka swooning a little bit more, she had an affection towards the lead singer. Some guy by the name of Naka Mikoza.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, he preferred a softer melody than what they were putting out. "Nazoka-chan, wanna go and play shuriken toss?" She looked at her little brother, smiling. He felt his hand get grabbed. "Here in the second, lets go see the band." The red headed child just rolled his eyes as he was dragged towards the roaring crowd.

They squeezed through some of the people, getting near the stage. They saw a lot of drummers, they were stuck inside what Nazoka usually called the zenith movement. Where soft drumming, with the occasional hard drum would be played. He looked to see several people swooning around, like they had too much 'clear water.'

The instrumental part of the song fell silent, _"Someone...do you hear that...sounds like a monster~it's coming towards us. The earth is crumbling, the people are terrified...unto what gods do we call?" _Naruto let the words sink into his head, and he began to get nervous. A large ripple of drums set his mind ablaze.

People began to clap, and Naruto soon closed his eyes. He did not want to hear the rest of the song, but he then heard a scream of terror. "Oh no it's the beast!" Everyone noticed that a man with a red fox demon custom came onto the stage. He shouted, "behold I am the terrible, and all powerful Kyuubi!"

The audience gave a fake gasp of horror, but a man wearing a long flowing robe. One similar to what Jiji wore came on the stage, he had a kendo stick by his side. He stood proud, and tall. A symbol of the lead was stitched into the robe itself.

"Ye foul beast, what brings you from the lands of Jigoku, to our peaceful hamlet!" The man playing the one with the sword shouted, he had a fake wig of long spiky hair on. The band started playing again, and the singer came over the microphone once more.

Koduko plays were strumming in tune with the drummers. _"Ye foul beast, the Kyuubi, has come to Konoha. On this night of harvest, we looked towards the monster. One of us stood tall against it though!" _Several rapid flute players started playing their verse.

"Nazoka-chan, what are they, I never heard of this type of music." Naruto stated, Nazoka looked at him laughing slightly.

"Well little brother, it's not a musical band, it's a play band. I have their disks simply for the stories told with music." Naruto made an O expression on his, understanding why she liked the disks now.

"They're okay." Naruto said looking away, though he had to admit. The flames inside of his head were not from worry, pain, nor fear. They came from something else, each wave of beats from the drum sent him into a higher level of this state than before.

The man inside the fox custom waved his hands up, several tails, not nine came onto the stage. People were under them, wearing black. The man in the custom was attached to them, because of the custom design. "Who are you to stand against me...mortal!" Nazoka's face under her mask kind of slumped. Who ever played the Kyuubi, was doing it dramatically.

The tails came running at the man with the kendo stick, "Fairly well beast, I'll show stand against thee!" The first tail stumbled slightly towards the man, which gave the kendo stick a light slash at the tail. Which fell dead.

Two other tails soon ran at the man with the kendo stick, "for I am the fourth Hokage, and I stand tall for my village!" The crowd shouted in applause as the man in the hokage get up jumped into shinobi level height. There was four tails left time as the man appeared behind the two other tails, 'cutting' them down in one slash.

The man playing the Kyuubi roared out, "You foolish mortal who are you dare challenge me." The crowd gasped as the last four tails came flying towards the man, who simply placed his hand on the ground. He jumped back as a large man in a toad costume came out several thrown smoke bombs.

"Ye toad spirit, who are to stand between me and my battle!" The man playing the Kyuubi roared out, the man inside the toad custom was large enough for the fake hokage to stand up on him. "I am Gamabunta, leader of the toad sages of Myoboku. I come in the time of my friends aid, you no longer stand a chance demon fox!"

Naruto whistled, "did this really happen?" Nazoka looked towards him, and smiled under her mask.

"Yeah, the Fourth from what I read could summon, and he had a preference to toads." She answered, Naruto nodded. Though he then got an idea, and quickly slipped away from Nazoka. He quickly went behind the stage.

Nazoka noticed her brother was gone, she started looked around. The big finale happened when the tails got wired lift up, and the mechanism doing so was a group of genin on top of roofs. "You shall fall fourth hokage, and leader of the toads. Prepare t-what the hell!"

Nazoka heard the break in acting, she saw a red haired child running at the man dressed in the fox costume. Everyone was so stunned at what happened next, Naruto quickly sidestepped a fallen tail attempts to grab him.

The man inside the fox costume became horrified, the child grabbed his pants, and pulled down! A loud, truthful gasp came from the audience this time. Followed by the shocked shrieks of the man, whose pants laid on the stage. Naruto, gave a thumbs up to Nazoka, before dashing off stage.

"_That little trouble maker!" _She roared in her mind, but started snickering. This indeed was a good prank, soon the other villagers began to snicker, then the all who were seeing this scene started to roll in laughter. "Oh by the gods, that genin is hilarious!" One village called out.

The man in the now half fox custom started getting red in the face, before he decided to go with the flow. "Uh...uh, oh by my bastard father Inari, my pants!" The man shrieked out, before pulling up the red furred pants. The man playing Gamabunta, and the Hokage fell over laughing.

"How dar-dare ye mock me, I am the g-great tailed beast Kyuubi!" The man in the fox costume shouted, Nazoka felt someone come by her. It was her little brother, and she looked both amused along with furious.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice." She started to scold, "but damn your a genius." Naruto just gave a proud thumbs up to the girl he called sister, before hearing everyone laugh. It gave him a warm feeling inside to hear that, people laughing because of his joke. People actually enjoying what he did for once.

The play soon ended, when the beast just submitted to the Hokage, which was untrue, but given to the unscheduled flip in the script. They had no choice, but to save the play. Nazoka, and Naruto soon left the play to head uptown.

They were going to head for Ichiraku.

**Up the market road, towards Ichiraku. **

Nazoka, and Naruto were holding hands. They skipped together, before crouching down and jumping in a rhythm. "All the lords man, inside a can, made of tin." They sang together, "they smelled like fin!"

The two children laughed, acting a little like fools. "Hey Nazoka, still swooning to the guy I pants." She just blushed slightly laughing, before they heard a yelp. Nazoka stopped, and saw Naruto's eyes dart back and forth.

"Nazoka-chan what was that?" Naruto asked, the older child looked about, before seeing several shadows move inside an alley. Followed by another scream, it was a little girl. Naruto was the first to act, running into the alley. "Naruto, hold up!" Nazoka called out.

She saw him round the corner, and when she did as well. She saw the cause of disturbance. "Give us your money squirt!" Kikiyo yelled out, two of her friends had a little girl surrounded. She counted as the third. Nazoka stepped up as Naruto yelled.

"Hey, leave her alone, you bullies!" He shouted, the girls turned to see the fox boy. Along with, "Look it's no talent." Naruto glared at the girls for their insult, but Nazoka sort of flinched at the comment.

"Hey, leave my sister alone, and leave her alone!" Naruto demanded, rolling up his shirt sleeves, the girls just smirked. Before they pushed the girl they were bullying to the ground. The two girls by her came running off to her side, and charged at Naruto. Nazoka moved, tackling one of the girls down to the ground.

"Naruto, grab the girl, and get help!" Naruto wanted to jump in, but he knew he'd be useless in the fight. So he ran towards the girl, Kikiyo was waiting on him. She had her fist cocked back, though he used the slippery cobblestone ground to slide under her. Making the woman slightly blush, before he appeared behind her standing up.

Just then, he heard Nazoka yelp in pain. He looked to see the two girls on top of her, they were rolling on the ground. His sister had one in a headlock, punching the head of the one she held. "Get .me!" The girl shouted, the one in the headlock kept yelping in pain.

Naruto looked to see that girl had already taken off, so much for sticking around! Kikiyo turned to see the boy, and smirked. Her two friends eventually won out, and pinned Nazoka down to the ground. Her brother stood there, fists up.

"Hey Nazoka, your brother is the fox boy! Right?! Well, I thought trash like that wasn't aloud in Konoha!" Naruto growled out, before running at her. She was too busy making of fun of Nazoka, that she did not notice Naruto jump into the air. His knee sticking out, when she turned, her face caught the boy's knee. "Kyyyaaahh!" Naruto screamed out.

Kikiyo screamed out, falling backwards, Naruto caught himself on the fall. Charging at the the two other girls, he found a stone laying on the ground, and grabbed. One of the girls let go of Nazoka, and charged after him. "You're gonna be sorry for what you did my friend, fox brat!"

Naruto vision seemed to slow time down, _"to right Naruto...swerve to the right." _the young red head listened to the voice into his head. He kicked stepped to the right, making the girl catch a puddle water on the stone. Making her slip.

Nazoka sent her head into the last girl holding her, and then elbowed her. When she saw the girl was out of the breath, she tossed her over the shoulder. Slamming the heathen into the ground, Naruto took the stone he head, and threw it at Kikiyo. "Get out here, all of you!" He demanded.

Kikiyo just glared at him, and picked up the stone he threw at her. She growled, before charging at him. Naruto eyes started to change, before they got a slit inside the pupil. Kikiyo brought her hand up, Nazoka moved, but she was going to slow. She moved just fast enough to push Naruto out of the way, and took the blow right in her head.

"Nazoka-chan!" Naruto shouted, he landed against the wall. He had watched her get struck upside the head with the stone, Kikiyo just calmed herself down. Now she turned to Naruto, "you're next demon." She stated with hatred.

She charged at the child, whose upper face had been shadowed by his hair. _"Release...your anger!" _He snapped his head up just in time, revealing his blue eyes. Though the round pupils had become slits. She brought her hand up, but was stunned, even when putting chakra into her arm. He had caught her downward spike with the rock.

"For all the times, you've hurt Na-chan...I'm going to make you hurt!" Naruto said pulling her arm down, before using his forearm, and smashed it into her face. She recoiled, but tried to use her free hand, and punch Naruto who caught that one as well.

"You freak, get off of me!" She shouted, Naruto glare only hardened. He saw Nazoka breathing, so she was alright, but just knocked. It did not still stop him from headbutting Kikiyo in the head, nor catching her feet with his own. She had only a single moment to realize, before he pulled back his right foot.

She felt her body go into air, Naruto watched as she fell to the ground. Now going on instinct, he rolled forward. Avoiding a girl who had brandished a lead pipe as a weapon. Though when she hit the ground with it, the pipe rattled out of her hands.

Naruto was totally outnumbered, but he started shifting backwards. Getting towards Nazoka, and the girl that was knocked. He found himself however, strangely walking back on on all fours just like a... "See I told you, you are nothing but a fox boy!" Naruto just glared hard.

He now had a choice to make, grab Nazoka, hoping he could pick her up. Or, make a stand here, and fight. So without hesitation, he grabbed Nazoka, using any amount chakra he sloppily poured into his arms, he picked up his sister.

"Don't let him get away!" Kikiyo shouted, charging at him. Naruto didn't have training, so he could not run as fast. Though maybe he could get Nazoka out of harms way. So without thinking twice, he ran towards the alley's corner.

He rounded the corner, and managed to get Nazoka out. Though the way he intended was not exact. His leg got caught by a thrown stone, and when he crashed she rolled out of his arm. Naruto felt the girls grab his legs, intent of dragging him out of sight before people took notice of Nazoka.

Kikiyo was first to deal out her revenge, she took her fist, and punched Naruto hard in the face. The child's nose splattered, he screamed out in pain, only to get curbed stomped by one of the other girls. "Fucking freak, you and your sister had to be goody to-shoes. Couldn't leave us alone!"

Naruto coughed up slightly, but he remained defiant, and used the back part of his leg to catch Kikiyo off guard. For the second time, caught off guard. He squeezed his leg, and grabbed her foot. Dragging his leg back, she fell backwards.

"Sh-shouldn't be s-so clumsy." Naruto started to laugh, only to get kicked in the ribs. He coughed up a small amount of blood this time around. He started hearing steps coming from the corner, Kikiyo had picked up another rock, "and this is for the rock hitting me in the head!" She yelled. Getting off the ground.

Naruto braced himself, but heard the resounding sound of gasps. Several Anbu poured into the alley, one had even caught her wrist. "Kikiyo Yaman, you are under arrest for battery!" One Anbu called out, and Kikiyo struggled.

"Come on, he's a fox boy, he's not human!" The Anbu just simply chopped her in the back of the head, he recognized the scent. He gave a small weak smile, before passing out. The man who had chopped the girl in the back of the head. Looked down inside his crow mask.

The other girls had been wised to keep their mouths shout, and slowly got led out of the alley way. Nazoka came wobbling into the alley with the help of an Anbu. When she saw Naruto laying down, passed out, bleeding. She ran over to him, stumbling nearly on top of him.

"Naruto, oh gods please be okay, Naruto!" She was dragged back as the Anbu grabbed the boy. The one in the crow masked looked at the girl. Before, flash stepping out of the area. She was struggling to get out of the others grip. When she saw a man wearing a bear mask, she slowly calmed down.

"Now, calm down, and tell me what exactly happened here."

**Two days later.**

"sorry The Fox boy is currently not taking visitors, please wait a little longer." The visitor coordinator stated, though the girl in front of her handed her sunflowers. She looked down, her orange eyes looked sad slightly.

Her green hair, in a long ponytail flowed over her shoulders. "Well, please give him these as a thank you." She said, the woman nodded. Taking the sun flowers, before looking at the girl. "Name?"

"My name's Fu, please make sure these get to him. I owe him one."


	9. Chapter 8

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter eight: A...hero?**

Naruto eyes slowly danced, trying to make out images he saw. He had passed out, that much knew for sure. Though, the girl sitting by him, he knew very well was his sister. "N-Naruto, can you hear me, are you alright?" She asked, though it kind of bounced inside of his head slightly.

"Y-yeah, just a massive headache." He said in response, he had a lot of bandages around his body. His entire top of his head was also wrapped in a bandage, and he looked to the right to see where old bandages had been thrown away.

"That's good brother, though I'm a little mad at you." She said, trying her best to tease. She had been awake a couple of days, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors got worried that if he did not wake by tomorrow afternoon, that he'd fallen into a coma.

"Yeah...I know, but I ain't going to sit back anymore, I'm not a weak child." Naruto said trying to lean up, Nazoka saw him struggle. She leaned forward, and helped him sit up. "I know you're not weak little brother, but Kikiyo could have seriously hurt you...she did seriously hurt you." Naruto waived her off though. Albeit weakly.

"Please...she only got me down and out for a few days, if I'd been able to hold my own...I'd made her down and out for good." Nazoka slight recoiled from how dark her brother sounded, but fluffed up his pillow.

"Naruto, don't ever think that way. I know she's evil, spiteful even, but Naruto...you're someone better. So don't fall into that way of thinking." Naruto looked at her, before giving her a light smile. He looked at her cuts, and bruises. Guess they're in this life together, like a...family.

"But, Nazoka-chan, I don't like anyone hurting my friends. It's not fair, besides she could never beat you one-on-one. That's why she needs her sisters." Nazoka slightly chuckled, she actually felt prideful for taking the blow to the head.

"Yeah, but still, I heard one tried to hit you with a pipe. Naruto, if that hit you, a few bruises, and a couple of days out may have been a godsend at that point." The red head just smiled, before leaning forward. Nazoka blushed as she felt his lip kiss her scratch.

"Yeah, but I'd do anything...because you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for." Nazoka blushed even more, Naruto had a very warm smile about him now. She could feel a slight burning sensation on her forehead, but played it off.

"Naruto...you know what...you're the best brother that anyone could ever ask for as well." She said slightly blushing, "besides you are a hero to someone out there." Naruto smiled slightly, he too was blushing. Though he started to frown.

"Did you ever hear anything about the girl we saved?" Nazoka shook her head.

"Nothing, not even a note, so I guess she was forced out of the situation." She replied, Naruto nodded. Though he kind of felt sad.

"Oh well, we still did the right thing, right? That's all that counts, in the end though, if I knew you'd be hurt like you were. I might not have been so rushy." She laughed at her brother choice of word, rushy. Now that was cute.

"Well, it's all about the journey Naruto, besides, I think you may put out Kikiyo for good. Attacking little children with basic training, I think that's a no no in the academy." Naruto grinned slightly, looks like Nazoka would never have to worry about her again.

"Well, then I guess when I get there next year, I'll never have to see her!" Naruto stated, smiling even more.

"Well, mister rushy, when you finally get in the academy I'll be learning jutsu. So I'll be giving a leg up on my sensei's." The red head smiled, he was going to start learning jutsu!

"Say, why didn't you use any martial arts, or anything against the girls?" He asked, Nazoka looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Naruto, truth be told I'm not good at Taijutsu. I have high chakra control, which I've been praised more than once about, but I don't have a large stock inside the very thing I control. So I doubt Ninjutsu would be within the lists of schools I'll be proficient in." Naruto nodded, but then smiled.

"Well, genjutsu, the illusionist arts. I thought that was a good school, maybe Nazoka-chan you could get someone to get better teaching in it next year." She looked at Naruto, before realizing something.

"You little rat, you've been digging into my backpack, haven't you?" She asked, once again a cheeky grin came on the boy's face. He had indeed brushed up on a higher level study by looking into Nazoka's books, and he had been able to fall in love with them. After all, if he was going to become a kick ass ninja, he needed to kick ass in theory.

"Well, you did say study." Naruto replied, Nazoka just smiled. A knock came at the door, and blonde haired girl came in. It was Ino, she held a balloon. It read _"get well" _on the side of it. Her parents.

"Oh your awake!" Ino exclaimed, running over to a once fellow blonde. She hugged him, holding him close. Nazoka watched as Naruto's unclaimed second sister hugged him, "o-ouch Ino-chan, that hurts." The red head complained rubbing his head.

"_Not even drowsy, this kid is special." _Inoichi thought, bring Yauske closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, she could have sworn an old red headed friend of her's was also inside the room, with the love of her life standing there with them.

"_Kushina, Minato. You both would have been proud to have him as your son, please be proud of him now in the afterlife." _Yauske prayed in her head, Naruto looked at them. Before smiling, "You gonna join Ino in the torture, or just stand there?" Nazoka lightly chuckled as the two parents of the daughter currently 'torturing' the young red head came over to him.

They all wrapped their arms around him, Naruto just sat there. Smiling. He was finally happy, he felt something of a very fuzzy feeling beating in his chest. He felt the world melt away, maybe this is it? The warmth of love, he should have felt it before. Though he never had a chance for everyone to hug up on him.

"I love you all."

**Hokage main office, capital building of Konoha. Several hours later.**

It was mid-afternoon inside of Konoha, inside the noble office, Hiruzen sat down. He had gone over the reports, he had even shook his head in disgust of what they said. Kikiyo, and her friends have been reported several times. Even a formal request was filed to have them kicked out, and now they went around stealing with their newly acquired skills, this was shameful!

So when the browned haired witch came into his office with a broken nose still taped up, and her friends as well with several cuts with bruising. He knew what he had to do, and the man would be justified this time. Oh how he would be justified!

"Kikiyo Yamana, Saru Suzuki, and finally Mina Urama. You have been accused of battery, robbery, and abuse of power among students of your class. You have been also accused of attempted murder, but as a child, and not a yet blooded ninja I throw this out due to only law. What plead you?" The old man asked, the three girls looked at him.

"It was all Kikiyo's fault she wanted to bully that orange eyed girl. I just got dragged into this I swear!" Saru proclaimed, her purple hair, more than likely dyed bounced as she slammed her finger at Kikiyo. The accused girl was not amused, she grabbed the other girls arm, and pushed.

"Fucking traitor!" Hiruzen slammed his fist onto the desk. The girls stopped as they felt the killer intent leak of their lord, and Hokage. The man glared at the three children, oh they were a mess. Now he could add traitor-ism into their ranks.

"Enough all of you, I don't care who dragged who. You all had a choice, and Kikiyo I ask you hold your coarse language in my presence. Other wise, I'll have my Anbu tape your mouth shut! Do I have a understand here?!" He yelled out his question at the girls, which they immediately nodded.

"You don't have any proof that they didn't start the fight, you know, No Talent and her Fox Brother." Kikiyo stated, she had actually a point. The girl that was being bullied had ran away as fast as possible. Though she had stated to see the beginning of the fight.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, and Kikiyo gave a defiant nod. Although the door clicked open, and there a green haired girl with orange eyes walked into his office. She looked at the girls with fear, but quickly moved towards the Hokage. Her parents were right outside if she needed them.

"Hello Fu-chan, tell me, are these the big o meanies that hurt you a couple of nights ago?" Hiruzen cooed at the child, she was younger than Naruto it seem. Maybe around five, she was terrified at the moment.

"M-m-maybe." She stammered, the old man put his hand on her back. Patting her.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you, I personally won't let them." The elder said, glaring at the children.

"T-t-t-they are, they're the ones that hurt me, and...the Fox boy." She said, Hiruzen glared at the children.

"I see, so tell me, what was the last thing you saw?" He asked, the girl looked at them.

"I saw, I s-saw them charge at the other girl." Hiruzen nodded, and motioned for her to leave.

The door clicked as it closed, and Hiruzen just sat his hands down gently. "I really don't care anymore what happens to, and from now involving your parents roles inside the civilian council. I personally don't regret laying the law down, for I'd lay it down even on the "Fox" boy. Which I will once he gets out of the hospital. Now as for Nazoka, or no talent, she'll have no reprisal for her actions."

Kikiyo, along with the other girls started to say something in their defense, but stopped when the Hokage glared at them. "I don't want to your tongues at the moment, I most certainly would like for you to use them with your parents. I am not sorry for what is about to happen here, nor will I ever regret it" He said getting out their papers.

"By the power vested inside my right as Hokage, the Third, who Have'th taken place of the Fourth. I am in within my rights to bar, ban, and forever forbid. Kikiyo, Saru, and finally Mina from ever becoming ninja. For the use of training to extort children of their class, and outside as such." Hiruzen began, shuffling the three papers, and getting out his stamp.

"I forbid thee from ever stepping in within three paces of Nazoka the now adopt Yamanka family, and Fu of Takigakure. If you should break this law as children, you'll be placed under house arrest, and if as adults you shall be punished by jail term no more than a year. If by any chance the parties in question of plaintiff wish to drop the barring, or ban. I will personally lift it upon notice, until then. I forbid thee to attend the Konoha academy, learning it's bountiful knowledge." The girls started crying, and finally three loud slams of a stamp could be heard.

"I hereby proclaim, with the royal ink of the Daimyo of Fire...barring you. If you wish to take up the bar with the Daimyo. Then you may. Until then, leave my office, gather belongings inside the academy. Then begone from it's grounds within twenty four hours after leaving the room. Understood?" The girls nodded, whimpering as they left.

The Hokage nodded as they closed the door, and looked towards the shadows. "Itachi, do you think I am cruel in my method?" The shadows gave way to a single crow, who slowly walked turning into a full grown man.

"I don't believe that you are Hokage-sama, but I fear that we are running short on time. Shisui's reports to me about Danzo has stopped coming in as of late, for what purpose I do not know. My clan grows restless my lord." The kage nodded, and looked towards Itachi.

"If you choose to stand against me in a coup, I will hold no ill will towards you boy. There is no right, or wrong in civil war. Only whose pride is stronger, and the disagreement of such. Though I warn you, I'll take you down." Itachi nodded, but sighed.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask for contingency. All ninja of the Uchiha clan, in exchange for all retired, and none military Uchiha. I personally believe there are those within in my clan, willing to fight with me against my father." The lord of Konoha mused over this, and nodded.

"If you manage to gather the said fraction of the clan up, I'll gladly lend open aid to you in the form of Squad Hawk, Squad Sparrow, and Squad Crow. If by chance this works, the cover story will have to involve your clan...minus a select few to leave the village." The prodigy nodded, and slowly went back into the shadows.

He had a lot of work to do.

**A couple of days later, Konoha hospital.**

Naruto, was limping, he slowly got out of the slider doors. Nazoka had one arm around her neck, while Ino had the other. "Jeez Naruto, you need lay off the ramen a little. You're getting heavier than usual." Ino nitpicked at the former blonde. The boy just pouted slightly.

"Well Ino-chan, excuse me for enjoying Ayame's cooking. Also Nazoka's salads, she's the only person I'll actually eat vegetables from!" Naruto replied, albeit a little loud. Nazoka light laughed at the compliment.

They started to talk, when Naruto saw something running towards them. "Oh crap..." Nazoka stated, watching as a man ran towards them. He looked like he was from the slums, and he was carrying something. Instinctively Nazoka put herself in front of Naruto, only to be shocked by what happened next.

The man stopped, bowed saying all the while "Thank you." Naruto looked around, before using his now free left hand to point at himself. He was utterly confused. "Yes, I mean you, boy. You're the one that finally got that snot nose brat Kikiyo out of the academy. Finally my son can go back to school, and not be tormented by her anymore." Naruto eyes opened slightly.

"Wait, wait hold up. I didn't protect your son did I, I thought it was a girl in the alley."

"No, boy, no. I am saying because of your actions, you finally got that she devil and her friends out of the academy from what I hear is for good. You just set a lot of other children fear from their cruelty. Especially ones like men whom are which, are from the slums."

"But, I didn't do anything special, I just did the right thing in protecting someone."

"I know that sonny, but by doing so, you finally got the little...eh...girl caught red handed. In doing so you, I'll repeat this only one more time, you just saved a lot of heartache for my family."

"Um...you're welcome...eh..."

"Don't be nervous lad, I'm sorry if I'm acting weird, but everyday he'd get picked on. He'd be picked on because he liked to sing, and one day the girl and her friends came by. They beat him up when he refused to stop, so when I took it up with her parents. They threatened me not to talk."

Nazoka, eyes slightly widen, before she finally spoke up. "Are you saying my little brother is...a hero to some of you?" The man turned to her, and smiled proudly. He patted her shoulders, and looked at Naruto.

"The Fox child, though once, still kind of hated name among many. Is now a name in my household that shall be one of affection, thank you again Fox-san. It was because of you standing up to do the right thing, that she's not coming back to haunt my son." The man said, before giving one more bow, and leaving.

Naruto just let those words slowly sink in, before he finally asked the world around him. "Did I just get called a hero?"

**Inside the forest of silence, west Konoha. **

"Itachi, are you sure about this. I mean Fugaku-sama would not stoop so low would he?" Asked a elder Uchiha, he had his back to the younger prodigy.

"Yes, I am sure Miko-san, you should know yourself how cruel heart my father can be. If he goes through with this coup, most if not all of our clan will be wiped out." Itachi countered, the elder looked at him.

"Shisui, my son, does he know about this?" Itachi nodded.

"He was the one that informed me of the current situation. Miko, I know I could round up some loyal Uchiha on my own, but the process would be more successful if I had a member of the clan council on my side, especially a war veteran who fought in time of the Third Hokage." Itachi explained, he was desperate to get him to his side.

"So who would be spared?" Miko asked, Itachi easily had the answer.

"Any none combatant women, children, and any loyalist that sides with Konoha. However, we'll be forced to relocate, as part of a deal with Hiruzen-sama. Though the land he plans to give us will be more than generous. It will allow a new rebirth of the Uchiha, one born not of the darkness inside the moon, but under the light of the sun." Itachi pledged.

"Itachi if you think this will work, I'll be one to agree with it might. Though, how in the hell are we going to last three to one?"

Itachi just closed his eyes, "Like your son my lord..." He opened his eyes causing Miko to looked at him stunned, and then the elder smirked. They had their chance, inside of Itachi's sharingan, it began to shift into a three bladed cartwheel design.

"Well Itachi, if Shisui has those eyes, and you do too...I guess I could be more than inclined to help you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter nine: The veiled battle for Konoha!**

It was time, everything Itachi had been preparing for the past few weeks since talking to Miko had came to gather. Around twenty seven Uchiha stood behind him, a image eerily similar to a once great Uchiha name Madara.

Miko Uchiha, the politically current leader of the rebellion turned to his man. They were inside a vacant part of the destroyed forbidden district. "Today my brother's we cast away the embrace Tsukiyomi has held upon us for almost three hundred years, and tonight we walk into the suns rays." The Uchiha loyalist nodded silent.

One began to stomp his feet into the ground, followed by several others. "Make no mistake boys, and girls. They are ready for this, Fugaku is no doubt a traitor, a harbinger of darkness, and villain. A traitor to all Uchiha. A traitor to you!" Miko screamed his speech.

The stomping became louder, several Konoha Anbu came down. They were ready to join the upcoming shadow battle. Miko stomped his foot now, "We are the true Uchiha, following the true Uchihian way. Set upon us by our ancestors, and their ancestors. We are loyal humble Konoha ninja, and we fight for the womb that has birthed all of us."

"Konoha is our mother!" The Uchiha, and Konoha Anbu said in unison. Itachi came to the side of Miko, and looked around. He was stunned not see Shisui inside the ranks of the small platoon of elite warriors they had gathered.

"That is right, and as our mother we are sworn to protect it. Unto our blood, the ground is rendered! Our backs, and sweat toil her fields. Making them fertile with growth, and by the Gods themselves we stand in reprisal for this treachery." Miko spoke with a booming voice.

"We are the servants to Konoha, her land, and people. True Uchiha." The small ranks of elite shouted out.

"They are traitors not you, for if you even spill a brother's blood. Or, that of your father's, please remember they had betrayed you. They betrayed your ancestors, they betrayed the women you come to bed, to love, and make love to." Miko stated, looking towards Itachi as he said those words.

The young man gripped his fists. _"No son of mine will call a peasant woman a wife, get her out of my sight!" _The memorable sentence burned the rage inside of the man's heart. His Sharingan blazed hot red, like the fires of Jigoku mountain.

"We have a secret weapon, a pair of Uchiha, our brightest in generation have awakened fabled eyes. Behold Itachi Uchiha, bare your Mangekyo proudly son. You shall lead us into battle!" The Uchiha did as commanded, his eyes switched forming the cartwheel blade pattern.

Several Uchiha gasped inside the crowd, but cheered with their yilk. Itachi motioned for silence, "Let us pray, that for one more time...Tsukiyomi keeps our shadows darker than the night." The Uchiha nodded, and got to their knees. Praying. The Anbu got to their knees as well.

Soon their prayer was over, and they began to march out.

**Near the Hokage monument. **

Several dozen women, and children were being led up the mountain. One holding a six year old child, looking similar to Itachi Uchiha. "Mother, where is big brother, why ain't he with us. Where is father?" The young boy said, the woman looked at him. Before she could answer, she was greeted by the Hokage.

"Mikodo-chan, I'm so glad you chose to side with us. I'm terribly sorry for what must happen." The elder said, "I tried my best."

"I know you did Hiruzen-sama, the gods know you tried. I feel ashamed to have ever called that man a husband." She said, but held her hands firm on the boy's ears. So he could not hear.

"It would seem little Sasuke, will be biggest victim among others of his young kin of this tragedy." The woman nodded, accepted what she would have to tell Sasuke soon.

"Please, just...spray people that surrender." She begged, "they don't deserve to die if they are forced to fight for him."

"I understand Mikodo-chan, I relay the request to my Shadows, and hope they can accomplish the said request. Now please get Sasuke to safety, there are still threats even this far outside of the Uchiha part of the village." Hiruzen stated, the woman nodded.

They pulled away from the Old Kage, and then heard a scream. "Die you traitors!" Mikodo covered Sasuke head, he could not see that one of his treacherous kinsmen had sneaked with the crowd. Attempting to suicide bomb her, and him. Hiruzen would have none of it.

He quickly summoned his bow staff, and with a heavy blow knocked the traitor unconscious, before slamming the back into his skull. Shattering it, causing blood to leak on the ground. "Anbu, be on high alert, they're here!" The Kage shouted, disrobing inside his battle gear.

Several swordsmen surrounded Mikodo, each had their swords out in her defense. "Mistress Uchiha, please get moving. We'll protect you." Said a female swordsman, the mother nodded. Carrying her child as they began to run with her. No sooner than they started, a Uchiha traitor jumped from the shadows.

The female swordsman quickly blocked the kunai strike, kicking the man in the gut, before sending her sword deep into the collarbone. "Men, show no quarter, they would even kill their own!" The swordsmen with angry roar acknowledged the situation. They began scanning around.

Several Anbu units were to the front of the crowd, and back. They moved quickly, watching everyone's every move. They just needed the people to get to the detection seals, before they could go crazy from even the slightest movement.

Mikodo ran hard, it had been years since she was training, so she was running short of breath at the moment. Just then another of her kin jumped in front of her, but this one was fighting off another. "Lady Mikodo, run!" The kinsmen shouted, he was young. While the one attacking her was a old war vet.

Sasuke looked stunned, "Mom what's going on, why are they fighting each other!" She looked at her baby boy, before setting him down. "Honey, I'm sorry, but please I'll explain later." She said, getting out her katana. The young warrior was easily taken to the ground, he screamed as he thought it was over, only to see a sword go into the back of the old war vet he had been fighting.

"On your feet soldier!" Mikodo shouted, extending her arm, the man nervously took it.

"Thank milady, I promise to repay the debt." The young man said, before pushing her out of the way. Taking the katana as he did, and blocked several shuriken.

"Just be careful soldier, no more of loyal kin must die for nothing tonight!" She stated her orders, the man nodded.

"I'll be fine...damn it...I'll be fine get master Sasuke to safety!" The young Uchiha called out, before charging in.

Mikodo nodded, gathering her son. The boy was thrashing about, "please mom tell me what's going on!" He begged, she looked at him. The woman sighed, and began to leak tears from her eyes as she looked at her baby boy.

"Sasuke, your father is trying to kill us."

**With Hiruzen.**

The old man looked as several traitors jumped in front of him, charging. They each started to form hand signs, and so was he. **"Fire style Phoenix flower!" **They called barraging the man with fist sized fire balls, the man just simply put his hand onto the ground. **"Earth style mud wall!" **

Before the fire balls could impact, a massive wall solid earth formed, blocking them. Hiruzen came over top of it, his bo-staff in hand. He spun it around several times, extending it, he swept the area in front of him, quickly rolled forward to dodge a sword attack.

"Die you bastard old fool, all hail lord Fugaku!" The man with the sword stated, coating the sword in flame. Hiruzen, side stepped him. Making him overshoot his attack. The Old Kage quickly reacted, and sent his foot into the back of the man's knee.

If one had a highly trained ears, they could probably hear the snapping a bone. The man shouts of pain were quickly silenced as the Kage took a hold of the dropped sword with his free hand. Chopping the man's head off with his own blade, before using it to block a twin kunai attack.

He started forming hand seals, spinning around to gather air around him as he did. The one left of the group of five charged at the man. However, it was too late. **"Wind style searing gale blades!" **The man said, slashing the current in use sword at the moment. Causing the traitor to be sliced in half.

There was a reason he was called God of ninja, and this was it. He stood out, as two more enemies came from behind him. He quickly dropped the sword, and the one that made it to him first simply found their neck behind held in a wrinkly firm grasp. It was soon, so soon in fact, the man did not have chance to scream before Hiruzen snapped his neck.

"_Lord Hokage, this the Wolf Squad, several traitors are being intercepted by members of Itachi's team. They have been dealt with. We currently only have three casualties to our name here. How are things on your end?" _The old man chuckled as he saw the last traitor began to cower in fear.

"Just going swell." The man attempted to make a run for it, but the staff in the hands of Kage extended outwards. Knocking him down. The old man moved towards the man, pinning him down with one foot, before using the other to break his neck. He then looked on as several fire balls lit up the night sky, he was going to have a difficult time explaining this to the public, let alone the willing kept astray council.

"I'm going to have to stand strong, please forgive me Kannon-hime. I cannot allow my mercy to make heart fragile tonight, for Konoha rests upon my cruel side, the warrior side of me." The man prayed, before dashing to check on his troops.

**With the main force. **

They dashed through the village rooftops, Itachi was on point with several people from the main force. _"Itachi-sama, we are nearing objective one. Securing Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a VIP FISHKING, and his sister Nazoka VIP FISHER."_ The radio contact of the squad Swallow said, Itachi nodded.

"Good make sure to get them to a safe house, and have them comforted. We don't want KINGFISH to get concern at all." Itachi stated, their team along many others were closing in on the Uchiha's main gates. That's when the broadcast system came on.

"_Attention Konoha, we have come under a massive bandit raid. Please evacuate the sectors near the Uchiha districts, and Wealth sectors. Along with the streets of Minato, Hamana, and Kazuko. Please evacuate, the wall has been breached." _

Itachi smirked, looks like Hiruzen has came up with a plan after all! Just then inside his mind's eye, he could see several high leveled chakra signatures approaching, and they were definitely flaring. "Everyone contact!" The prodigy shouted, the Anbu nodded.

He broke off in a swing motion as he is squad charged, he brought his saber out. As they contacted each other, several fire balls filled sky, ones that did not connect to a body exploded. The explosions were powerful enough to break the windows of nearby buildings.

Itachi quickly came behind several of his kin, and looked them in the eye, before proclaiming the fabled jutsu of his eyes. **"Tsukiyomi!" **The traitors that caught sight fell to the ground screaming, the Anbu near them took advantage, and quickly stabbed them in the hearts.

The ones that had been wise enough to avert their eyes, had been not so wise enough to dodge the saber. The last two of the attack force fell in a blood heap of flesh onto the roof top, Itachi clicked his blade, cleaning it. "Lord Itachi, you are truly amazing." A Anbu said, and he looked towards her.

"Do not sit about admiring me, advance forward, claim your own victory." He simply stated, before looking towards the Uchiha district. He quickly formed several seal matrix's across the ground, summoning three crows.

"**Hello Itachi-sama, how may we be of service." **The leaders of the crows spoke, Itachi looked towards the Anbu, who threw several bags of paper bombs down. The birds got the idea, and picked them up. Itachi watched as they took flight, before motioning his troops to move out.

He looked below to see someone moving in the shadows right by him, but he could no chakra. So he ignored it for the moment, but kept part of his mind eye on the moving shadow. He saw several flashes of light go off in the Uchiha district, and he could not help but frown. Just then he saw several balloons above them, "Everyone cover!" He shouted. The Anbu quickly moved, but two weren't fast enough.

The balloons exploded, showering the area with kunai, Itachi had to look away as the two Anbu got showered by metal. "Shit...shit...shit." One started to say, getting out his katana. "They're coming!" He said, Itachi nodded, his chakra pulse did indeed feel them near by.

He reached down to his hip, and quickly took out his chakra saber. Flowing chakra into it, he got ready. The Uchiha passed over them, and he was to first to jump up. His chakra blade easily sliced through the Uchiha traitor, making him split in half.

Itachi quickly formed hand seals, and shot a fire ball from his mouth. Engulfing another that had been too slow to react, he was about to get hit, when the female Anbu came up behind him. Her Twin tanto slicing the assailant.

A explosive kunai got thrown by another Uchiha rebel, before they formed hand seals. They explosive kunai split into several kunai, Itachi eyes began to bleed, if he did not act now...he'd be dead along with the girl. **"Ameterasu!" **

Black flames engulfed the kunai as they did, the explosive tag was burnt to fast to explode. The metal became so hot, it began to melt into molten slag. Just mere feet away from the duo, "Thank Itachi-sama, your eyes!" She called, but he waived her touch.

"It's an after effect, focus on your mission, not me." She nodded, and understood. She got up looking at the Uchiha who was scared to death...and of death. She slowly approached the Uchiha, and then pounced. Sending the two tanto blades deep into his chest.

Itachi saw one more coming behind her, and threw his saber, which went deep into the right side of the man. The man screamed out in pain, but that ended when the woman sent her tanto into the man's heart. He fell forward, sinking the tanto deeper into his chest.

"Thanks, is your eye still bleeding?" She asked, Itachi shook his head. He got up, and quickly started weaving hand seals. He watched as another wave of Uchiha came towards them, if this kept up, he'd run low on chakra.

Only this time, was it his turn to be stunned. A massive volt of lighting connected with the incoming force of three Uchiha elite. There Miko landed, his hand crackling with energy. "Hello my boy, you seem in a bind." Miko stated, before walking over to one of the fallen traitors.

Itachi nodded, getting up, before grabbing a katana off a dead Uchiha. He quickly sheathed his new weapon. "How shall we play this, I doubt my father has anymore assaults to throw after that." Itachi commented, Miko nodded.

"Yes, I agree, if he's still smart, he'd gathered his forces towards the heart of the district. Attempt a last stand, or a turtle shell attack." Itachi looked at Miko, and then asked a single question.

"Where is the rest of your company?" The man looked at him, before smirking.

"Well, I have to say Itachi they're helping with the evacuation." Itachi nodded, but then saw something horrifying.

"What are the odds my father had the same eyes I have?" Itachi asked, Miko looked stunned as a black flame erupted from the Uchiha complex.

"Not likely...but not impossible."

**Near the civilian evacuation point. **

The Kage, and several Anbu to his back were fighting off several traitors when they saw the black column rise. "What...was that Itachi?" He called to his sensor, which the replied by shaking his head. At that moment, a swordsman came dashing past Hiruzen, he held a long red blade. A dai-katana.

He wore a Swallow mask, and bore a unique red armor. He dashed past several allies as they looked towards him, the man put his hand on the hilt of the blade. Ready to strike. He had brown hair, and wore a similar helmet to Hiruzen.

Several Uchiha who were running at the civilians turned to see the man running at them, "take down that bastard!" One called out, several of them started forming hand seals. Two slammed their palms on the ground, **"Earth style earthly shower!" **They a announced.

The man saw the miniature spikes of earth fly towards him, he used his hand to turn his body as he sped towards him. Dodging the first wave, he then felt a heated source coming towards him. He swallowed air, a fine drop of water leaving his mouth.

The Uchiha traitors thought they had them until they saw a massive stream of water flow from the man's lips, **"Water style flowing stream dragon!" **The water extinguished the flames easily, before moving in a snake like pattern towards the earth using Uchiha. They launched several earth spikes at it, but they watched as with one hand, the man moved the water around.

They found themselves surrounded, before the water formed a bubble around them. It then collapsed, **"Water style flowing stream dragon prison!" **The men screamed as they felt the pressure of the water increased, the man clenched his hand. The water turned red with the captured Uchiha's blood. The last three of that squad looked at him, fear in their sharingan eyes.

All the while, he kept one hand on on the dai-katana he had to his right side. "Holy shit, kill that bastard, kill him now!" They yelled out, all three forming hand seals. The man took off his hand from the hilt, and started to form hand seals as well.

"**Fire style three headed dragons torch!" **The Uchiha called, each blowing a constant stream of fire towards the man, who slammed his palms into the ground around him.

"**Earth style earthly armor!" **He said slowly raising his hands up, as he did earth flowed around him, shaping to conform to his body.

He charged, putting his left hand on the hilt once more, the Uchiha watched as he ran right into their flames. They had a moment of victory, or so they thought! The man came running out of the flames, his footsteps leaving minor quakes from the weight of the earth armor he wore.

One Uchiha was smart enough to stop the flames, and run. Though the other two tried, and failed to stop him. He snapped the sword out of it's sheath quickly, it was so fast, faster than a blink of thee eye. One word called out this technique, **"Iaido..." **The Uchiha stopped their flames, and as their bodies fell forward. Their heads rolled off, **"Head hunting." **

The Third Hokage dropped by him, "Momotaru, my son, good job." The Hokage stated, and the man nodded.

"I came from the west sector, Itachi is heading to confront Fugaku as we speak. I managed to evacuate the civilians from the Uchiha district, and the surrounding districts before this battle even began. The people will never know the truth of what's going on here, only that a massive bandit raid killed most of the Uchiha, and some of our ninja." Momotaru explained, the Hokage nodded.

"I'm proud that you had more foresight than me my boy, so how is your son?" He asked, watching for any more sign of movement.

"Konohamaru is with my wife, fast asleep, I hope to keep it that way tonight." His son replied, sheathing his blade.

"I see, Mikodo, and Sasuke safe? It is critical they survive the battle going on now." The old Kage said to his first child.

"I know, they passed through the seals just a few moments ago, at this rate, our victory is secured." Hiruzen then looked towards the black flamed covered building inside the Uchiha district.

"Something tells me, someone other than Itachi is attack the Uchiha at the moment."

**Itachi's squad.**

They had breached the gates of Konoha's most powerful clan to exist, they tread lightly as they enter the burning buildings. Itachi recognizes the chakra, and smirks. "It would Shisui is a better infiltrator than I." Uchiha Itachi replied absent of emotion.

Miko nodded, and looked around. Trying to see his son, most of the loyal Uchiha to his back. The next thing he felt was a wave of pressure, and then it happened. A retaliation attack, many of the loyal dodged, but the ones that did not were sunk into the ground.

"It's a trap, stay close!" Miko called out, forming a ready hand seals, Itachi nodded looking around with his Mangekyo. Just then he saw Shisui stumble out, he was waving at them. No, he was warning them!

Itachi focused his eyes, and saw that Shisui was missing his left eye! "Everyone scatter!" Itachi shouted, but it was way too late. He only managed to grab Miko, and the close Anbu to him. A glow under the stone gave him all the detail he need, and they made a dive for it.

The loyalist Uchiha screamed out as most of them got obliterated by a well placed trap. Itachi saw that several loyal Uchiha had managed to survive the attack, but then they saw something that stunned them all. Shisui Uchiha was held by Fugaku, his forearm around the boy's neck.

"Surrender!" He called out, a couple of dozen Uchiha loyal to Fugaku stood on the rooftops around them. Explosive kunai ready, and Itachi was starting to get concerned. He looked at his father's eyes, but was puzzled. Why didn't he have a Mangekyo?

He saw something moving in the shadows again, but no chakra. "Father, you are a traitor to us all, even going to so far to try to kill mother and brother." Itachi said, the man only tighten the grip on Shisui's neck, and if one were close they could hear the shallow breathing of the prodigy.

"I am not a traitor my son, you, and those so called Uchiha behind you." Fugaku said pointing at the several remaining Uchiha, "are they traitors." The loyal Uchiha to Konoha started to quiver in fear, Fugaku was furious, and they all knew when he was furious that people died. Miko started to put his hands down, and got his knee.

Itachi, and the several loyal Uchiha looked stunned. "What are you doing?!" He yelled out in question, Miko just looked back at him smiling.

"I am being a true Uchiha, Itachi." He said, before grabbing Itachi's sword.

Itachi felt his heart stop as the man raised to a loyal Uchiha. One tried to intervene, but was showered with regular kunai. "Miko you goddamned dog!" The Loyal Uchiha shouted, before his head got sliced off.

Itachi had to turn away, before he felt something to boil inside of him. Miko systematically started executing the loyal Uchiha, "I have been working with Fugaku from the start Itachi, he knew of your treacherous thoughts, way before you acted on them." Miko explained, slicing the head off another 'traitor to the Uchiha clan.'

"We will walk into the sun Itachi, bloody, and rulers of Konoha." Fugaku stated, the young Anbu just lowered his head in shame. It was all a set up, but then he realized something. He decided to change his eyes into Mangekyo. Focusing on a Uchiha soldier, whose arms were crossed. Holding a explosive kunai within view.

The elder moved to Itachi now, and held his sword up. Just then the soldier looked down, and back up. "Ffffuuuuu!" He screamed out before the explosive went off in his hand, the other Uchiha by him tried to move. Too little too late, and their explosive tags started going off. The force of the shock wave knocked the war hawk Miko off his feet.

Itachi managed to grab a lone dagger, and before Miko could protest, he shoved it into his heart. Miko laid there, blood finding it's way onto the ground, Itachi flipped the dagger around as he pulled it out. Holding the blade in his fingers.

The Anbu by him grabbed the sword, and deflected several kunai. Fugaku went to break Shisui's neck, but was stunned to see a dagger sailing towards him, he didn't move in time. The dagger went right into his left eye. He screamed out in pain, the last of the traitorous Uchiha clan jumped down to finish off the pair, and one last loyal Uchiha besides Itachi.

Only, the strangest happened, a massive tree rose from the ground. Impaling them all, except the last three loyal Konoha attackers. They looked to see as blood dropped from the tree, and they watched as Fugaku looked on in horror.

A warp in the air started to happen, and a man wearing a mask stepped out. "I'll be taking Shisui now..." The man stated, Fugaku however remained defiant, and too the eternal shock of his eyes. He watched as his best friend had the same dagger that he threw into Fugaku, go through his last remaining eye. Killing him instantly, by the look of the now arrived stranger.

He wasn't all to pleased, and with a roar, he sent a tree branch into Itachi's father. Killing him instantly, he then turned to Itachi. "It would seem your father broke the deal we had, oh well, the destruction of your clan was needed." Itachi moved to be defiant, but the man easily knocked him down.

The man watched as the other Loyal Uchiha left charged at him, he simply grabbed the man's neck, and with one motion...snapped it. He then looked at the last two combatants, and smiled under the mask.

The female Anbu stood up, and bowed. "Madara-san, we are ready to begin the total destruction of the Uchiha. Lord Danzo sent a blood clone of Itachi into the mountain, right now he should have slaughtered the rest of the damned clan." Only loyal Uchiha left looked at them both. He then growled out, before trying to get back up.

"I see well, in the end, though this seemed fast paced." The man grabbed the Uchiha's head, and slowly began to warp him, all the while Itachi screamed in a rage. "It has been planned out for the last six months."

"What of the Nine tails Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto?" Madara looked at her, the red eye his mask flickered off. Before he chuckled, and looked towards the mountains as explosions occurred. The dropped ear piece began shout in static.

"_Itachi Uchiha has betrayed us, some of the Uchiha clan are fighting us inside the mountain!" _

"_We are trying to get Mikodo, and her son to safety cover us damn it!"_

"_Yes Lord Momotaru!" _

"_Hurry, they rigged the entrances!" _

"Well, another day for him, for right now. I take my leave, report back to Danzo, tell him he can have the tablet." He said, before using his right foot to crush the device, and then glared a the Fourth's head on the monument.

"Soon Fourth, I'll have my revenge."


	11. Chapter 10

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter ten: Hello Sasuke.**

**The next day, seventeen hours after the battle, Konoha's rat way.**

"Ah, Danzo, it would seem that you have made good on your promise." The masked man said to the old war hawk of Konoha, Danzo smiled, before walking into a morgue which held dozens of Uchiha eyes.

"Yes, Madara-san, it would I have...did you uphold the end of your deal?" The masked man nodded, the female ex Anbu slowly brought a scroll out, before slamming her hand on it. The Uchiha tablet materialized out of the smoke. Danzo looked like he was going to be a kid in a all you can eat diner.

"It would seem you have as well. So, tell me what has become of Uchiha Itachi? After his blood clone escaped the explosion, and did survive." The mask man simply pointed his hand, and the area began to warp around it.

Itachi Uchiha materialized out of the warp, coughing, and shaking. He had most of his chakra stolen, and Danzo gave the boy the darkest of smiles. "Well, don't you just feel like a pawn Itachi?" He asked, the Uchiha youth glared up at the man.

"I don't know why Danzo, but you are making the biggest mistake of your life betraying the country that gave you life." Itachi stated, though shaking from chakra exhaustion. The old war hawk mockingly put his left hand to his chin, before crashing it down onto the Uchiha.

"I'm making Konoha stronger, with Madara-san's help of course, the village will rule all of the other nations." Danzo stated, his voice like venom to the Uchiha, Madara patted the boy's back. Before, he too gave a light tap on the head.

"You still resist the truth Itachi, the truth is that you were used from the beginning. Hiruzen wanted the Uchiha dead, because they were a threat to the nation of fire. Not just to Konoha, and you followed his little instructions. Well, not that I had a use for the damn the clan, or their eyes." Madara stated, before looking at Danzo.

"Is Orochimaru about?" The slithering of a white snake by the men gave Madara all the confirmation he needed. He watched as several more appeared, before the white scaled snake of Konoha appeared before the, and he was gleeful.

"Oh my dear Danzo, you finally procured the bountiful prize of all. Itachi Uchiha, and I supposed I should thank you as well. Since you the stone tablet of the Uchiha will help me unlock total power." Madara just chuckled putting his hand up, and smiled under the mask.

"Please Orochimaru, it's all thanks to little Itachi here, after all he DID kill all of the Uchiha." Orochimaru frowned at the news, but smirked.

"I see, well Itachi, it would seem that all of the pieces of the game have finally come together." He stated, the Uchiha just spat at him.

"I guess it'd be best to send him back, after all giving his skill subterfuge. It'd be a waste to kill him." Madara stated, before pointing his hand at the boy.

Itachi gave one last defiant look, before glaring into the man's eye. "I don't know who you are, why you decided to end my clan, or what you plan to do with me. But, I can promise you this much. One of these days, you'll find that I'll be the biggest...pain in your ass that you could have ever conceived!" The young Uchiha screamed out the last part, before being warped away.

"Oh, he did have a mouth on him, that's good. It'll be fun breaking him to my will, and besides I have a question Orochimaru." The snake man looked at the spiraled masked man. He smirked, before frowning at the look he was giving him.

"By all means Madara-san, please speak." Orochimaru stated.

"I want to know if you can, in anyway, replicate Tailed Beast chakra. By that I mean, a pseudo clone of it's make up?" Madara was disappointed when the man shook his head.

"It's nearly impossible, I'd have to take a direct source from the beasts themselves. Something, in my current state, I don't think is possible." Orochimaru answered, Madara just nodded.

"Oh, and Danzo, you should meet with Hatori Hanzo soon, within the next week perhaps? I'm setting the stage for a wonderful dance, you know." Madara suggestively ordered, the war hawk nodded, before taking his leave with Orochimaru.

The man looked at the rat way, he could feel the excitement in his soul. This man was the one that was going to be the end of Konoha, and he had no enemies. Simply because little knew he even lived, let alone was a threat. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Now, what to do about Kirigakure..."

**Inside Konoha, three days after the Uchiha massacre.**

Sasuke, and his mother were walking. They had been given three days notice that a mass funeral would happen for the once great Uchiha clan, and here it was. Many, many funeral pyre had been built over the course of three days. Inside a open square people gathered around.

The Hokage had given a speech earlier, saying that the clan was brave, but Mikoto only felt sorry for the ones that had stayed loyal to Konoha. To the bitter end, her son...though in her heart, did not count among the traitors. She knew him better than anyone, Sasuke however, he was damaged.

Though the boy showed remarkable strength for his age, that, and he held no love for the traitors inside the Uchiha clan. Though, only thing he knew was that his father had "hired bandits" to try and secure power in Konoha. It failed miserably. In the end Sasuke knew the truth.

This was a civil war, caused by his father. Many of the villagers felt no ill will towards the lad, he had nothing to contribute to his father's insanity. The civilians however, were talking among themselves as the fires started to burn.

Hiruzen had decided to tell the truth to them, even though his son died trying to keep it a secret. The people deserved to know that the majority of the Uchiha clan betrayed them, but they could not forget that many of innocence lost in the battle were loyalist of Konoha.

They had been the ones to really counter their own clan, and that the people should pay respect to the ones burning in fire now. The ones that had betrayed Konoha, much to the argument of Hiruzen, were given to Danzo.

The council had voted so that if the need ever arise, they may be able to reconstruct the Uchiha clan within a few decades. It was evil in the saying, but all things needed are not always the way of the light. Killing for instances, is the way of the darkness. No matter what you boil it down to.

Mikoto, and her son watched as the flames started to rise up. Among the burning funerals body's, was Shisui Uchiha, he had a note attached to him. Saying that Itachi had stolen his eye, but they could not make out why his hand writing was so horribly off. The medical examiner boiled it down to the pain he must have been feeling while writing the writ.

Sasuke just stood there, his empty eyes void of any emotion. He watched the pyre burn, it's smoke reaching towards the moon. The duck haired child looked up at his mother, and then made a very real promise. "Mom, I promise that one day, I'll bring bro-Itachi to justice for this." His mother looked at him, before letting a tear roll down her eye.

She was hoping that he'd wouldn't fall into hate for his brother, even now she still loved her son. Even if he was a traitor, a mother's love never fades. Though, it would seem many thing she didn't want have come to pass.

Shisui's eyeless body being burned, started to slowly started to turn to as from the heat of the flames. As the Uchiha's ashes started to drift in the wind, a lone small leaf slowly fell to the ground, before it split down the middle.

"I swear mother, I'll get strong enough to avenge my loyal kinsman...I swear on my life."

**Near the Konoha park pond, three weeks later. **

Naruto was wondering alone today, he had been wanting to get out of the slums for a little bit. Enjoy a good amount of fresh air in doing so, he had began making a trek to a small shrine. One erected for the dead loyal Uchiha, he knew better than not to pay respects to warriors.

He had made it to the shrine, and knelt down. The young red head held prayer beads, and some incense. "Oh lovely goddess of mercy Kannon, please give their souls rest, and the minds of those who hate ease. I thank thee for my life, I thank thrice for those who gave their lives for the village. Oh Kannon, please guide them in the river of heaven. Keep their bellies full, and love in their hearts."

A small set of steps went by unnoticed by Naruto. He knelt there, hands clasped around the prayer beads, and continued to pray. "Hey you, kid, why are you inside my clan's shrine?!" A woman called out, the young child opened his eyes. Before turning to bow, and pay condolences.

"Forgive me miss, I'm just praying over the fallen, and your kinsmen. I'm sorry to have disturbed your hollowed ground." Naruto spoke, bowing respectfully, the possibly last Uchihian woman recognized the child.

"You are forgiven child, might I ask whom you are praying to?" She asked, before kneeling down besides him.

"Kannon, goddess of mercy." Naruto answered truthfully, before he re-clasped the prayer beads once more.

"I see, she is a kind goddess." The woman said, now grasping her own prayer beads.

They sat like this in silence for a few minutes praying, before Naruto turned to her. "W-who are you praying to?" She looked at him, he was but a child, and probably only knew how to pay homage with the goddess of mercy.

"Yamaduta, the messenger of death, young one. I hope that he finds those, whose souls are lost, and guide them into the afterlife." Naruto made a confused face, before he realized his blunder. He bowed before her, and in his bowing he spoke. "Forgive me Uchiha-san, I meant no disrespect to your patron god."

He had been wrong in the assumption, she stopped for a moment, and looked at him. "I've considered a death god to be a patron before, I am praying that he guides souls to the heavens river...or Yomi." She hesitantly.

"W-what is Yomi?" Naruto asked, before she frowned.

"It is a place to the dead go my boy, where good spirits go. It is where many a heavenly dead dwell, and Izanami the lady of Yomi." She answered, before looking at his confusion.

"Isn't Izanami the wife of Izanagi though?" He asked, she nodded, before frowning. Had he not been taught this?

"Well long ago, during creation, she had a third child. Ameterasu, but neither could predict her impending death at birth. So in his grieve Izanagi vowed to return his wife to the land of the living. When he got there, she was found caring over the dead. Comforting them." Mikoto started, Naruto nodded listening more.

"I am asking the Yamaduta to guide my brethren there. So that they can rest in her embrace, even my husband...Fugaku." Naruto eyes slightly widen, was this Mikoto Uchiha?! He looked at her notice, and smiled.

"If you are about to ask, yes, I am his former wife...now widow. I don't share a love for the man, but he did give me two beautiful children...even if one later turned his back on me and the other." The woman stated sorrowfully, Naruto frowned at that. Though she soon smiled.

"I believe though, well hope, that Itachi can see what he has done. Turn himself in, I know it entitles death, but I want him to walk in the light...a free spirit of guilt." Naruto nodded, and looked at her.

"I heard he was an Anbu member, what was he?" He asked, trying to see if the man had ever guarded him, or ever did anything nice for him in any form.

"He was a crow my boy, why, did he ever do something for you?" Naruto looked at her, and nodded.

Slowly he gathered his breath, and began to tell his tale.

**Five months ago, Naruto's apartment.**

Nazoka, and Naruto coward in fear as someone tried to break down their door. He slowly backed away, and looked at her. "Sis, what are we going to do?!" Naruto whispered, he was hissing slightly with it. Scared out of his mind, she just looked at him.

"Naruto I don't think the Anbu guarding us are coming, I don't know where they're at." She whispered to the semi blonde, and red haired child. Naruto had been going through some changes, and all. His hair color starting to change over to the year, so far it just a dusting of red under the blonde locks, but it was changing fast.

"_I know you are in there demon, with your whore, open the fucking door!" _The thief shouted through the door, only this time did the duo realize this man wasn't a thief. He was looking for a "score" to settle, and it was with the children. Naruto backed away more, he quickly looked around.

"Nazoka, quickly come on." Naruto said grabbing her hand, he led her into the bathroom. He shout he door, locking it, and moved to the bathroom closet. She nodded, allowing him go in first, and slip under the undid laundry. She followed suite, they huddled close to one another.

Soon they heard the door break down, Nazoka silent shut the door to the closet. "Shh." She shushed Naruto, before bury him deeper inside the laundry pile. Naruto nodded within the pile, he just stayed silent.

They could hear beginning to trash up the place, _"Think you can just be happy, for killing all those people, ain't no way in hell I'm letting you live another day. Especially with your whore!" _Nazoka shook lightly, she was scared. Even if she been training a little bit, she doubted if her technique could take on a full grown man. Let alone a drunk one.

They heard him coming towards the hallway, they knew if he came into the bathroom, it wouldn't take him long. Only they heard another set of footsteps, these ones rapid. Followed by a crash in the wall, and another suddenly following right after.

Naruto smelled the air, "Someone is with him." He said, Nazoka shook, all of a sudden this became twice as bad. Only for them to shut up when they heard footsteps on the bathroom floor, "what no way, they got past the locked door without making a sound?!" Naruto hoarsely whispered to Nazoka.

The door shook look a little bit, but Naruto was relieved when it open. There stood crow, he had a small spec of blood on his mask, but other than that he was okay. "Naruto-san, Nazoka-san. Are you two alright?" He asked, emotion void in his voice.

The children nodded, but the man was suddenly set upon them. They wrapped their arms around him, "Thank you Anbu-sama." Nazoka stated, and the man for all he's worth just simply put his hands into their hair.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing will ever come to harm you children."

**Back to present time, Konoha park.**

"I see, so he was protective of you like Sasuke." The woman said, Naruto just looked at her.

"Whose Sasuke?" He asked, now bringing his hands out the prayer grip on the beads.

"He's my son, Itachi's brother, he's currently outside if you like to meet him." The former blonde nodded, and bowed in respect.

They both went back to praying, Naruto this time praying with the woman. He slowly ended the prayer, and got up. The woman knelt there for a little bit longer, she got up, and looked at Naruto. This time she bowed at the red headed child.

"Thank you for paying respects to my clan. I am Mikoto by the way." The red head flashed her a bright smile, one that reminded her someone she lost even before her clan. A woman, except with the vibrant red hair, and she fidgeted slightly, "you have a beautiful smile."

Naruto blushed at the comment, "I'm Naruto." He said while walking the elder outside. There he saw a raven haired child, with hair like a duck's ass. Though the red head had to admit, it looked kind of cool. "Sasuke, my son, come here for a second." Sasuke looked at her, before running towards her.

"Yes mom." Sasuke said, he then looked at Naruto. The red head flashed him a peace sign, but he just continued to stare at him. "Whose he?" The raven haired child managed to finally ask, the woman just smiled before nudging her son to become closer to the boy.

"His name is Naruto, he was in the shrine praying with me." Sasuke turned his gaze onto Naruto, before it began to turn into one of confusing.

"So what is he, a monk...sage?" He asked his mother, she shook her head.

"No Sasuke, he's just a child whose life was saved by our clan, so he came to pay respects." Mikoto stated to her child, Sasuke looked at him nodding.

"Sorry if I worried you." Sasuke said extending his hand out, Naruto did the same. Grasping his hand, shaking it. They looked into each other eyes for a moment, the raven hair child could have sworn that the boy had the eyes of peace. Naruto, however, could see darkness inside his.

"Don't sweat it, it's not like we all have good days. I mean, there has been times me, and my sister fought over petty things. But, then again, what you must have gone through is anything but petty." Sasuke, the boy seemed to just be like him. Smart, level headed, calm...almost scary.

"Now, Naruto, I think it's time that me and Sasuke took our leave." Naruto looked at her, and nodded.

"Not a problem, um, Mikoto-chan." The woman nodded, accepting the honorific. The red head smiled, now knowing he made a new friend, two new friends to be exact.

"Hey can I ask Sasuke-san a question really quick, it'll only take a second really?" Mikoto nodded, and allowed the crimson haired child to ask her son one last question.

"Are you going to the academy next year?"

**Several hours later, Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto walked in, tossing off his shirt into the dirty laundry basket. It was his turn to do laundry today, so he'd get started after he got something to eat. Which gladly for him, he knew exactly what he wanted. Also what he had.

He walked over to cupboards, and jumped up to get on the kitchen counter. He opened the cabinet door, and skimmed through the miraculous amount of ramen stored in there. He pulled out the Miso pack, and jumped back down.

He got out the pot, and poured water into it. Naruto then thought about Nazoka, and jumped back up, grabbing several more packs. He might as well try to cook, I mean it couldn't be that hard...right?

**With Nazoka, inside the Academy.**

The day was closing, and Nazoka popped her shoulder as she stretched. She was one of the youngest second year students, and she enjoyed it. Apparently, no talent, had talent. Though like Naruto stated, she would try to focus in the genjutsu arts.

She had started to learn the clone jutsu, which was a illusions based on your appearance. Like ghosts, "_maybe I could scare Naruto with them." _The evil thought crossed in her head, she looked about, and from. She form the seals needed, and started focus as hard as she could, before calling her card.

"**Clone jutsu!" **Nothing happened, except a blue chakra outline of a person, before it blew away. She just looked on sighing, before regrouping, and forming the seal again. "Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog. **Clone justu!" **She tried again, this a puff of smoke appeared.

Out of the smoke...a single solid white humanoid figure. Obviously female of course, and she just growled. _"Well, crap, at least I'm forming objects...but man I'm getting tired." _She thought, Nazoka decided to give it one more try, and reformed the seals once more.

"**Clone jutsu!" **A puff of smoke again, and this time the object came out again. This time with her hair, but other than that, still... "humanoid." She was breathing heavily, she had good control, since many of her classmates weren't even able to form a single humanoid thing, but maybe several others.

"Good job Mizaku, Takaza, Nazoka, Imuana, Iga, and Urseme. You are doing well, others please be at home to practice the jutsu, and please focus more. I understand that some of you have higher chakra than others, but that is not an excuse for not to get down this jutsu. Please continue to practice, and continue to improve. Class dismissed." Iruka, their instructor stated.

The students bowed, and Nazoka began to walk into the class to get her things. She accidentally bumped into a boy with a bowl like hair style. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you." She said, the girl watched as the boy had a distant look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, the boy looked at her. She didn't know him, was he new to the class?

"I'm not able to use chakra, so I was told to sit here, and wait for a specialist to arrive, but...I don't think I should delay my physical training any longer." He explained, though for the distant look, he sounded cheerful.

"Well, how about you stay here a little longer, I'll keep you company." She said, the boy looked at her before nodding.

They both walked back into classroom, she sat at the desk in front of his. "So what's your name?" She asked, "mine is Nazoka." The boy looked at her, before smiling warmly. He extended his hand out, before bowing respectfully.

"I'm Lee, Rock Lee."


	12. Omake two

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Omake 2: Dancing mad, in a winged suit.**

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, all thing between. Including you sexy demons out there, yes Lilith I'm talking about you!" I shout over the microphone, and as I do a big screen comes on. Before several air horns blare out, and fireworks go off.

"WELCOME TO THE OMAKE! TWWWWOOOO!" I shout, before I slam my foot on the ground, causing several chairs to appear out of the smoke. Along with a table. I back flip, and land in my chair. "Oh yes, that's feels nice, bout time I do this again!"

"Now welcome my first guests of the evening, Dante of devil may cry, and not you New Dante. Please sit your ass back down, now!" I shout looking in the crowd, I watch as the Red coat, white hair, devil to make the playing field level comes up to the stage.

"Culture of blood, his new Album is out now, but so what we're here about is the rumors!" I shout, the fictional crowd nodded, one of which blue hedgehog had tears in his eyes. He was so much in pain, but I paid no heed. He'll get his time tonight.

"Well, let me first start by saying, yes, it's confirmed. Honoo-teme here has signed me up with the blonde brat. We're making a show together, wrapped that around your heads people..." He said, pointing at Naruto, who was back stage, flicking him off.

I nod, "yes, though it won't be out for some time, say when?" I asked.

Dante smiled, and looked me. "Either September Twenty second (22nd) or October fifth."

I smirked, and then looked around. "So what do you think of what Capcom did?"

The white hair devil just glared, before taking out his guns. "Fuck that game."

Several shots went off, before blowing the screening showing the DMC stream to pieces. I just leveled my glare to Dante, great, there guys my fucking investment...any time travels with powers in the house?!" I shout. A green flash appeared behind me.

A hedgehog with red, and back quills and fur stepped out. "You need something?" I point at the screen, and then felt something was over me. I blacked out for just a moment.

I woke to be sitting in the seat with Dante, "so what do you think what Capcom did?" A feeling of Deja vu washed over me. I saw the devil reach for his guns, only for a black, and red quill hedgehog grabbed the man's arms.

"I would not recommend that." Dante just shrugged him off, before putting his guns back.

"Well ain't you just a load of party poop." He said to me, I nod.

"Good, join the rest of my high school" I said, before I lean back in my chair.

"Now get off the stage!" I shout, muttering about allowing people with guns in the studio. I watched as Dante walked off, before I smile.

"Now tonight's guest is a dear friend of mine, she's a writer for many Naruko stories. Ya know, the female version of Naruto. Anyway, please welcome Baby Wolf Lover! Or, The BWL!" I howl, trying to keep my cool.

I watch as the beautiful author came walking up the stage, rather timid though. "Hey don't be shy, ain't now one here to hurt you...save yourself." I say, she comes to the stage, bows to the crowd before taking a seat.

"So, Wolf-chan, how are you?"

"G-good."

"Oh that's good, so I want to just say something really quick."

"O-Okay..."

I get up, pressing a button on my tablet. The image cover for the Light of Gods (the story this is in) pops up. "THIS WOMAN MADE THAT AWESOME DRAWING, PLEASE SUPPORT HER!" I shout, and applaud her. I watch as she sort of blushed, before slightly flicking me off.

"Oh well, anyway, our next guests here...since I'm going to let Wolf-chan roll with me a little bit. Please welcome, Naruto and Fu to the stage. We sit there waiting, and waiting...no one shows. I then call there names.

"Please, welcome Naruto and Fu to the stage!" I shout, this time a little louder.

**Backstage. **

Naruto had been dragged into the staging closet, and at first he was ready to fight. Though when a tan pair of lips, met his. He had other things on his mind then fighting. He quickly wrapped his arms around the girl that had dragged them in there. "Hey there Fu-hime, what made you so...adventurous?" Naruto asked.

She gave him a predatory look, before going back to kiss him.

I had started to come back into the back stage, and try to look for the blonde idiot. I heard the door knocking from the closet. I walk over there, and put my ear up against it. _"Ah, hell yes...this was a good idea!" _I heard a feminine voice say, and then I heard a pervy giggle.

"_I say, now where were we?" _

"_Well mister Uzumaki, I think you were...Ahhhh fuck, that's the spot!" _

My mouth hinged, like it was propped open. I just twitch slightly, before starting my walk back onto the stage. I was beat red, and had blood coming out of my nose.

**Back on stage.**

"H-hi everyone, um, Naruto is a little "sick" at the moment. He has um, Fu-tidus, yeah that's it! Fu-tidus! Anyway, I would like to introduce...I guess, Nazoka." I say, I heard a squeal as the girl came running onto the stage.

She plumped down in the chair, and looked at me. "So Nazoka, how have you been?" She gave me thumbs up, and then smiled.

"Oh nothing, I just wondering what's the future for me in the story!" She asked, I rubbed my chin.

"Well, I think your staying for a very long time. Besides, heck I think you're a better heroine so far than Sakura." She then put her arms up.

"I didn't say it!" She said, I just chuckled slightly.

"Anyway, I guess, you'll start training Naruto a little bit. Besides, I'm entertaining a certain idea. Though I'll keep it to myself." I stated, and watch as she blushed.

"Well I better get going, I got to get something from the closet backstage." I just suddenly blush, before motioning for her to sit down.

"No, no, no I think I got room for one more co-host. Anyway. The next thing I have to say before we close this out, is that Missreckless. A new author is writing a story called Counterfeited Love. Please support her, and if you want the link just say it in the post tweets...and such." I say, before getting up.

"Now send us out, here is GLAdos from Portal!" I say, and several hundred sentry pots drop from the ceiling. They begin to sing the song that has them most famous, the opera at the end of the Portal two. I smile hearing it.

I look at wolf, and smile. "Well, see you around Wolf-chan!" I say, but as she walked away Dante (DMC devil may cry) stepped in front of her. He smoothed back his hair, and looked her in the eyes. She just sighed in annoyance, but the man began to talk.

"So babe, wanna go get a drink?" He asked her.

"No..." Was her reply, but he started to insist.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, and we'll have f-aaaaahhh!" He screamed as she kneed him in the "forbidden area of pain" before he fell forward.

I give her a thumbs up as she walked off stage, and decided to pay a visit back stage to close this out. After all, I did have camera in the closet for a reasons...and it was going to be good blackmail.

**Backstage. **

I come to the closet, and stand there. Pressing my ear on the door. _"Oh...that was amazing, can't wait until it has to be passionate..." _I heard Fu say, and heard Naruto laugh slightly.

"_Yeah to think, after this all set and done. We're marrying, and getting out of business after December." _I narrow my gaze at them through the door.

"_I just hope I don't get pregnant, I mean...shit man, that would suck." _I heard Fu say, and I heard the rustling of clothing. Followed by the clicking of the door.

Naruto was the first out, and so was Fu. He looked at me, and then started to widen his eyes. "Hey Honoo-sama, is it our turn on stage yet?" He asked, I was about to shake my head, but then nod.

"Oh yes, and you know what anyone still there...tell them to stay for the after show." They nod, and run out stage. I smile, and get out a remote. I press the play button, and laugh as I hear the audience began to woot woot the two lovers.

"Being the evil...is so fucking awesome." I say, before fast forwarding to a very special scene in the closet.


	13. Chapter 11

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter eleven: A beauty of a butterfly, a memory gained.**

**(In three weeks, I'll be re updating the story's first chapters, and redoing them to make them expanded...and longer. Just a heads up for all new comers, and such. September 22****nd**** will be their release. This message will be erased soon after a week of this chapter.) **

**Naruto's apartment, two hours after cooking dinner. **

Naruto finished his fourth bowl, and looked around. He had been waiting for his sister to come home, but she was a no show. He was starting to get worried, so the red head got up, and began to get on his sandals. _"Please be Okay Nazoka-chan" _He prayed in his head.

He quickly threw on a black T-shirt, with him already wearing orange shirts. On the back of the shirt was a red flame symbol, so Nazoka would know if she had FOUND him wondering. Since she had stitched the patch into his shirt upside down.

That's when there was a knock at his door, and he rushed to it. He unlatched the door, unlocked it, and opened it. In front of him was a little mint green haired girl, with bright orange eyes. "H-hello?" Naruto asked, looking at what he could describe as an angel.

The girl was short than him, maybe three, one. She light brown skin, making her looked slightly tanned. Though he assumed it was because of her parents, since she seemed shy to talk him even now.

She was wearing a white kimono, with a orange obi keeping it on her. It was short so she could walk properly, she looked positively cute in it. "H-hi are you the Fox boy?" Naruto just rolled his eyes, he really wanted people to start calling him by his name.

"Yeah, but my names Naruto, what do you need? Sorry if I'm sounding rude, I'm just about to look for someone." The child nodded, she was nervously looking at him.

So with a shy disposition, she finally got out what she wanted to say. "I wanted to say sorry, and thank you." The mint haired angel said bowing, Naruto didn't under stand. _"Why would she be sorry?" _He thought, and then noticed something.

He saw where she a bruise on the back of her head, where she looked like she got pushed down. Then he started connecting the dots, "you're that girl!" Naruto exclaimed, she winced at the volume. But, she nodded.

"Yes, s-s-s-sorry if I disturbed you in anyway, and...I'm sorry for running away like I did. You were bra-ve to stand up for me." Naruto just waived her off, and smiled.

"Don't sweat it, me and my sister are fine, we made it through without much damage. After all, I'm still walking." He stated, putting his right behind his head.

The girl nodded, smiling slightly, a light blush dusted her tan cheeks.

"Well, I guess you b-better get going." She said, standing aside, Naruto nodded. He began to walk past her, when he noticed the sad look on her face. "Hey, Fu-san, how about you come with me, I could use some help." She snapped her head, and smiled.

He closed, and locked the door. Which had paint on it, probably from irate idiot. The red head looked towards the mint haired girl, and smiled. Before holding out his hand, "well come on let's get going!" He said with excite, the girl nodded. Taking his hand.

They began a walk, and all to find Naruto's sister.

**With Nazoka.**

"Ouch, oh this really hurts!" She howled out as she busted her fist aGuynst a board. Lee was right besides her doing the same thing, and in front of them was a man clad in a green spandex suit. He had the widest smile that anyone could have, and he looked at the boy.

"Lee you're doing a fantastic job, the flames of youth burn brightly within in your soul!" The man shouted, showing some tears as he watch his new student punch the board continually. Nazoka stopped for a second, shaking her fist.

"Nazoka, are you ready to go home?" The sensei asked, she had voluntarily joined Lee to keep him company, so she wasn't obligated to stay. She looked at her sensei, before looking at the sun, which was barely hanging above the Kage monument.

"Crap!" She stated, quickly walking over to the medic bag, and getting out some bandages for your hands. The sensei looked at her, and frowned. "What's wrong Nazoka, had a date?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No Guy-sensei, I had to be home with my little brother, he said he had a surprise since it was my birthday." When Lee heard her say birthday, he stopped, looking down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Nazoka-chan, I didn't mean to ruin your birthday." She waived him, before shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Lee-san, besides I actually had fun doing this. Can I come back after school tomorrow?" Guy nodded, and with that she left.

Lee, and Guy looked at each other. He then smiled, "you have a good friend Lee, now...let's go for a RUUUN THROUGH KONOHA!" The younger longer haired headed boy nodded, and quickly he got by his sensei.

"Let's do this!"

Nazoka was busy heading out of the gates, when she heard clapping of shoes meeting concrete. She wrote it off, and factually of course, as the two men she met training. The young brunette walked along the sidewalk outside of the academy. Making sure she was always staying on the side walked.

She rounded a corner, fall was beginning to sit upon the seasonal throne of Konoha, the leafs were started to turning colors. _"It's going to be a beautiful winter this year..." _Nazoka thought, she watched as a group of smaller children passed by her.

"_It's going night soon...I hope he ain't worried that I am gone out this long." _She worriedly thought, knowing her younger 'brother' must be concerned where she was.

"Hope you're doing okay there Naruto, I'll be home soon..." She muttered.

**Konoha park. Thirty minutes later. **

"Hey keep up will ya!" Naruto said, he was smiling. The girl was running after him, she was flustered when he started running backwards. What had started out as a search, became a little game of tag. Not between him, and Nazoka. Which was normally the players.

It was between him, and this girl Fu. She dashed at him, tripping lightly as she missed him, Naruto rolled to one side, sticking his tongue out, "nanana can't get m-ahh!" He yelled out, rolling backwards, before the girl nearly caught him.

"I will get you, darn it!" She yelled out, but it was more of laugh. The young red head just smiled, he noticed the smells of the autumn season around him. Flowers doing their last bloom always smell the sweetest.

Naruto ran towards a park bench, and jumped on the seating. Fu lunged at him, but caught herself before she impacted the park bench. She watched as Naruto stood the top part of the seat, walking slowly backwards. She smiled, she had him here.

She quickly went towards the other end, Naruto tried walking back the way he came, but Fu was right there. "Crap...um...can't we all just get along?" Naruto stated, laughing slightly. The young mint hair angel just walked up to him, tapping his leg.

"I win!" She announced, Naruto nodded. Hopping down to the sitting, and then onto the ground. He looked at her.

"Guess trying to play balancing act wasn't a good thing for me." Naruto laughed, before sniffing the air, which confused Fu.

"Why are you sniffing the air, are a dog?" She asked, of course jokingly so.

"Oh, no, no. I can smell really good, like awesome good. I mean, if I focus hard enough I can actually follow someone's scent." He stated, Fu eyes widen slightly.

"Na huh, you can't do that, that's impossible!" She retorted, he just chuckled.

"Well, how bout we play hide, and seek!" Naruto answered back, wanting to prove he was telling the truth.

"Alright, you count to one hundred, and I'll find somewhere to hide...no peeking!" She yelled out, the orange eyed girl ran hard away from Naruto. He smiled, walking over to a tree, and closed his eyes. He slowly started the counting down, and while doing so, he caught some scents of sunflowers nearby.

He opened his eyes, still counting though, but walked over to the nearby patch of sunflower, and picked one up. _"Hope she likes them." _He thought, while still counting in his head. As he neared seventy, he started taking in very deep breaths.

Naruto closed his eyes, keeping the breathing up. His sense of smell slowly overloaded with chakra, something he had slowly began to learn how to do. Smells of roses, leafs, even the dog peeing on a near by tree entered his glands.

His brain processing them, though he then smelled the unique smell of cinnamon. Something, only briefly, being around Fu, he knew her smell. Though there was only one to find out, he knew that the smell she had was spicier than many other things.

So as he neared the hundredth count, he snapped his eyes open. Thirty lines of smell, ranging from red...blood. To purple musk, or mold entered his field of vision. He kept smelling the air, each breath took away two lines at a time. He started walking around, a auburn scent line appeared. He took a whiff of it, and then smiled. It was cinnamon. Naruto began to whistle, as if he was getting bored.

He looked towards some bushes, and slowly made his way over there. Naruto slowly crept towards the bushes, bending down to look inside of them, and thought he saw a break in the normally dark green.

The red head, put his arm in the bush, and poked the mint hair girl's head. "Wanna say what's impossible now?" Naruto commented, the girl came out of the bushes. She was slightly flustered, but she was awestruck. He was telling the truth, he could smell people out!

"Naruto, that was..awesome!" She announced, but went silent as he brought out a sunflower. She looked at him, he smiled. He watched as she cautiously took the flower, before looking at him. "I like the smell of sunflowers, but I think it goes great with cinnamon." He said, the next thing he knew he was wrapped up in the hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fu said loudly, and repeatably. She broke the hug blushing, "I mean thank you...it's...it's not tradition for a princess to be blunt." The girl said, but Naruto eyes widen, she was a princess?!

"Wait, what you're a princess, where from?" He asked, she smiled.

"From Takigakure, the village hidden in the waterfalls." She answered, Naruto gave her a strange look.

"Hidden in the waterfalls...whoa, that sounds awesome." Naruto said, she nodded.

"It is, but we only have two seasons there. Rain season, because of the nearby village of Amegakure, and a very...very hot summer." She said matter-o-fact like.

"Oh cool, never really heard of a place that has two seasons, here in Konoha. We have all four. A cold Winter, a warm Spring, a blazing Summer, and a cool Autumn." He stated, and she nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that I got meet ya, so why are you in Konoha. You moving in or something?" He asked, of course jokingly at the end. She shook her head, before smiling.

"Papa is the current lord of Takigakure, he's meeting with your lord to discuss something. I don't know what, but I hope it's good for the people." Naruto smiled, he liked this girl, she was kind.

"So what now, I mean...Nazoka's not here, and I guess she could be home now if anything." Naruto said, and notice Fu looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, she looked around.

"I am going to be alone at home today, papa is going to be out mother. So I'll just be sitting alone." Naruto thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Hey how about you come back with me, I made ramen." He stated, Fu looked at him weird.

"What's ramen?"

**Back at Naruto's apartment. A hour later **

Naruto watched the green haired girl wolfed down the fourth bowl he gave her. He too had ate some more, having made the biggest pot of Miso ramen he could. Which was his, and Nazoka's favorite. Now apparently this girl's favorite.

"This is awesome, you cooked this?" She asked, Naruto nodded. Bringing his thumb to his chest with pride.

"Heck yeah I made it, I learned from Ichiraku Ayame...my sensei in the likes of cooking. I did do some things different, but ya know, it's good to have your own style." He stated, the girl nodded in agreement.

"Man, I'm still a little bit hungry." She said, Naruto smiled. Going back into the kitchen where he had the pot on the stove. Warming it back up.

"I'll get you so more, I think Nazoka will be home shortly." He said, before he heard a knock.

"I'll get it!" Fu shouted, running out of her chair.

Naruto nodded, getting another, much larger bowl out for Nazoka. Along with a cupcake he had gotten from Ayame on the trip back. He knew full, and well it was her birthday. So he'd thought she be surprised by it.

"Hey, who are you, where is my brother?" He heard a a female ask, Fu came running back into the kitchen. Nazoka was quickly tailing her, when he she stopped. Noticing Naruto, who smiled waving. "I've been looking for you!" Nazoka pointed, flames in her eyes.

"I went looking for you as well, but I had company." Naruto stated, laughingly so.

"I don't care, I mean, you gave me a heart attack when I came back here, and didn't find you." Nazoka explained her anger, but she stopped when Naruto walked up to her. Holding a cupcake.

"Ayame baked this for you, I hope you like it sis, happy birthday." The red head stated, looking over to the green haired girl.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, that's so sweet..." Nazoka said, leaning down to kiss her brother's cheek. He blushed slightly, before smiling. He then pointed towards Fu, "hey remember that girl we saved in the alley. Turns out she's a princess!" Naruto exclaimed. Nazoka hitched as she ate, her eyes becoming white for a moment. She managed to swallow the piece she had in her mouth.

Fu bowed regally to the nonofficial head of the house. "Forgive me for my intrusion miss, I was with Naruto-san looking for you. We went around the neighborhood, and into the park. We played for a little bit, he thought you'd be home...so he invited me." Nazoka awed at that, but then she got a nasty little glint in her eye.

The one that spoke, that you were going to regret it. She then looked at Naruto, before pointing a finger at the boy. He was taking a drink of water, "so Naruto-kun, when did you get my permission to bring your girlfriends into this house." The red head in question nearly drowned on a glass of water.

"Heh, uh, gah gah. I sw-ack-ear to the gods Nazoka, that's not even funny." Naruto said coughing, she laughed lightly, but noticed the blush on The girl's face. She bowed to her. The mint hair angel just frowned slightly.

"Sorry my lady, my brother didn't cause you any trouble did he?" The mint hair girl shook her head, before answering back.

"No, no he was actually nice to me. I'm sorry for running when I did though, he forgave me for my cowardice...can you?" The girl asked shyly, Nazoka waived her off in a similar manner to Naruto.

"You're fine, trust me, I understand wanting to get out of there. Though I hope you understand that I at first was kind of mad...were you the one that sent for Anbu?" Nazoka asked, the girl nodded.

"Yes...my name is Fu by the way...um, I love the kindness you have given to me." She said, bowing.

"Oh come now, my brother better be showing you some kindness, or I'd ring his little neck." Nazoka stated, and looked at her brother who was touching his two index fingers together.

"So, um, what now?" The mint hair girl asked, and Nazoka smiled.

"Well, if you want, keep making yourself at home. After all, our home is open to kind people."

**Outside the roof of the capital building of Konoha. **

Hiruzen sat with a brown haired man, and a mint haired woman. "So, that's the deal. Several tons of our finest timber, and you'll give us several tons of your best iron ore?" The man nodded, and smirked. That smirk made Hiruzen cringe, before he too smirked.

"You are a sly one mister Uddo, I have to admit. You are crafty in the deal. My timber, for your ore. My steel, for your training in the use of bows. So tell me, Uddo-san. Is there anything else you can do to make the deal...sweeter?" Hiruzen said, he watched as the man smirked.

"Well Hiruzen-san, I have to admit, if you training Minato-san in the art of speech, then I see why I was his friend. You have the combat stance of a monkey, yet the tongue of snakes. I think, you'll find a little incentive inside our specialty scrolls for chakra ointments a much fair trade for a additional five hundred pounds of steel." The old Kage, but noticed a break in the equal dealing.

"Why such a light order, for what you are giving?" The Kage pondered to the other Kage in front of him, the orange eyed man just smiled.

"Well you see my dear old friend, I am repaying a debt...politically mind you. My daughter owes her skin to a certain red headed boy in your community, so this my payment back. It's not really towards you, but towards his education if he joins...the ninjas of your village." The man saying the word like a bitter pill. He explained the reason though, which made the older Kage nod.

"I see," The kage turned to the servant standing next to him, "bring us some tea...or sake please." The servant nodded, and went to descend the stairs.

"I would love tea, Hiruzen-kun." The green haired woman, bowing her head. Her violet eyes glistened in the moon above them. It was warm for a October night.

"I'll see that you get some Umi-chan. So tell me, have you seen your daughter lately?" Hiruzen asked, she nodded.

"She should be at our hotel room, if she ain't, which I am guessing you already know. Then you know." She said, though it was with kindness. She knew Hiruzen was a kind man, not one to blackmail.

"As a matter of fact, my Anbu guards gave me information a hour ago, she was playing in Konoha's park around a hour and half ago. She was playing with the red haired boy." Uddo nodded, and smiled at the answer.

"I see, so, she managed to find the boy. Shame though, I heard the sunflower she was giving to the boy never made it to him." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the man.

"It would appear that I still have some...unneeded hate in my village. I wish for pardon on my villagers rude behavior towards the gift. After all sunflowers are your cultures gifts of friendship. Among other things if it's returned." Hiruzen apologized.

"Do not worry old friend, it is much forgiven, besides the boy what's his name?" He asked, but Hiruzen sighed.

"I promise that I'll let you know after tonight is done. Besides, you should know that he is a devote follower to the teachings of Kannon. So a ideal ninja...he won't make, but he'll be one that we need." Hiruzen said, Uddo stared at his friend, it was unusual for the man to be acting this way.

Several guitarist players came up to the roof, "I hope you like guitars my honored guests, I took the liberty to celebrate this night." He said, "in a new partnership to our old time village marriage." Uddo, and Umi nodded.

"I still want his name Hiruzen, besides is he the child of someone I knew?" Hiruzen nodded, and looked around.

"I can't be loud, because most of the village...save the higher up ninja only know." Hiruzen said leaning towards them, making Uddo lean towards him.

"_Tell me who, my old friend_." Uddo ordered lightly, the Hokage took a shallow breath.

"_He's the son the Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki." _The older Kage said, leaning back afterwards.

"I see, so his name?" A pregnant silence insured at the question, Hiruzen gave the man credit. There was reason a reason why Minato always liked the man as a second command on the battlefield in the Red moon war. This was why he made sure to keep it silence of his parentage.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The dark brown brown haired man eyes slightly widened, and smiled.

"I see, so that's the boy's name. Well, Hiruzen, does he have a weapons preferences?" The older Kage nodded, before reaching down.

He pulled out a picture of him, and the boy holding a bow. "He favors the bow, like his...mother."

"Yes Uddo, and I have to say that I proud to be his surrogate grandfather. That boy has been through a lot, and I was there watching him take step, and stride. I honestly think he'll be the greatest ninja we'll ever have." Uddo, for all purpose smiled.

"You know if he was in my village, I'd train him personally to be a _Urufu Shinzuko_. A wolf kin, one of the best archers inside the continent...and that would he his right." Hiruzen saw where this was going, and raised his hand up.

"No way Uddo, and I don't care for reasons why. I understand that Minato saved your life, but that debt is repaid a thousand times over, you're about give hundreds in my slums jobs. So don't think about another trade." The man nodded, sighing sadly.

"I honestly wouldn't like to barter for him, because...I mean..." Uddo started to say, but had tears coming into his eyes.

"I understand Uddo, not a day goes by for the law I created failed him, but a girl...a older one named Nazoka he considers a sister to him. She kept him from falling into eyes, and you know what that sounds similar to?" This question directed to Umi, who nodded.

The green haired woman, and the boy's mother had been friends before her death...well they still don't know where the body was. But, the mother of two knew Kushina would never abandon her child, no way in hell.

"So how long will you be staying here...I hope until this winter passes, if I knew better the rain season has started in your country." Uddo nodded, and smiled.

"I am sure my son is learning well how to run my country, since he is next in my line to rule. So I don't see the harm, but when your spring comes we must go." Uddo stated, and smiled.

"So what is your son's name?" Hiruzen asked, knowing full well how to be prideful in the name of a boy.

"Well, it's Shibuki, his mother named him." Umi nodded, and smirked with pride. She had picked the name while laying him in her arms, and her husband agreed.

"A nice name for the boy, so tell me, how old is he?" Umi blushed slightly.

"We had him young, I was seventeen at the time, and Uddo was eighteen. He's about fourteen." She said, and Hiruzen nodded.

"It gave me more reason to kick Iwa ass in the Red moon war, I wasn't about to make my wife a widow...no way in hell." The older Kage put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"This why you will always have Konoha as a ally...you keep family in your hearts...no matter what."

**End notes, also known as announcement.**

_So if you all notice, Omake are special comedy, and announce chapters I make every so often. But, I am going to break that for a moment. I wanna say thank you to the Sixty Followers I have, and the Forty Favorites. If you continue to read my story, I promise it'll be worth every moment. _

_So I think we're teetering on the critical childhood moments here. So, I wanna say for those wanting more action, it's coming. Don't worry, and I promise it won't disappoint. _

_I like to think Baby Wolf Lover once again for making the picture above, and giving me her continued support. She's been a really really good friend to me, and my works. So I once again ask for people to support her in this site. It's only fair. _

_Now, as for the above announcement. I am making this the last chapter until later in the week, round Saturday will be the next release. Until then, I am going to go back, and fix my chapters...making them longer, and expanded. Like More scenes with Nazoka, more scenes with (Unknown girl) Fu. _

_I am going to include some Yamanka family scenes, round the time Naruto left. That will be heavily Ino oriented. Though I respect people's bashing, but I think it's unfair to her since she has definitely grown more mature over the Canon Manga. _

_I am also working on Rise of the Nidame Juubi chapters right now. Which will be out after I start Naruto in the Academy in this story. So yeah, Rinne tensei fans. Your story is coming back. _

_Gods (kannon, Inari, Izanami, Izanagi, and Ameterasu) bless you, and may your journey be ever carried with the winds pedals of life. _

**-Blaze raptor/ Honoo Mokin **


	14. Chapter 12

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter**** twelve: Teaching a fox how to shoot.**

Nazoka ate her last bowl of the night, she still had chocolate on he face from the cupcake that Naruto got her, but she didn't really mind it. She had managed to pull out an extra bed mat, one that Inoichi gave her in case someone ever wanted to stay over the night.

She walked in to see her redheaded brother sleeping while sitting on his bed mat, while the girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The elder girl smiled at them, and decided to walk into the kitchen. She went, and grabbed a pen along with paper.

"_I better capture the moment...wish I had a camera, oh well this will do."_ She thought as she sat in the doorway, drawing the two little children huddled up on each other. The chocolate haired girl slowly started to draw them, and smiled as she started to see Naruto starting to snore.

She slowly began to draw them, and slowly started to make out their features on the paper. She kept doing this for about thirty minutes, making sure to draw them with care, and finally she finished. She smiled at the picture, although the drawing made them both look a little holder, having made Naruto slightly a little taller.

She find pride in it none the less, and receded back to the kitchen, where she put the drawing on the fridge, and put the other bed mat on the table. She ascended up a chair, and laid on the table. Nazoka then quickly got under the cover she had brought with her.

It was a cool night, and she didn't feel like having a cold. Besides, for how long she has known Naruto, anyone around him seemed to be mildly healthy when it came to a immunity to sickness, so she wouldn't need to give him a blanket to use.

Besides, the nights that they had to share a bed in the winter, she thought he was his own personal heat generator. That boy was going to make a girl in the future very happy, I mean he had already kindness in spades.

That much was for certain.

So with her eyes slowly falling down, she finally retired for the day, and went to sleep. She had one last smile grace her lips, while looking at the pair sitting in the bedroom. The mint hair girl, and the redhead boy...hung up onto each other.

**"**_Naruto...looks like you have a knack of making total strangers friends_**_." _**

The next day, Naruto's apartment.

Nazoka had to go to school today, so when Naruto woke up, he made sure to get up without waking Fu. A trick he had learn when sleeping with Nazoka, and if he had been the first to wake up. He went into the kitchen, hoping to find something to drink.

He'd lie, and say if he had not blush to find the girl sleeping next to him. She had been silently sleeping through the night, and he hoped he hadn't been a problem. Though he was sure, that it was weird. Unlike with Nazoka, he didn't really blush, the first time yes. The other times no.

They were brother, and sister. So it didn't bother him. But, Fu, was a newly gotten friend. Which was embarrassing to ever be waking up to her in his bed. He long wondered how Inoichi managed, I mean, wasn't it awkward to sleep with girls you don't consider family.

Though he was still sitting up, as if he had been sleeping while sitting all night. Which would explain why his back was popping the way it is. The child moaned out as he stretched, and then started to look at the fridge.

He took one glance at the fridge door, before blushing madly. On the fridge door was a drawing of him, and Fu watching the movie together. Both of them had been asleep, with Fu's right arm wrapped around the former blonde.

His started to twitch a little bit, but he then heard the girl stirring from the other room. Without thinking, he grabbed the picture off the fridge, and put it in closes cabinet door in front of him. Fu came walking in, she was wearing one of his black T-shirts, since she accidentally spilled some ramen on her dress.

She had also borrowed Naruto's orange shorts, which were a little big, but thankfully they could tie probably. "Good morning Naruto-san." She called out, waving to him. The redhead waved back awkwardly.

"Hey Fu...um, did you by chance remember what happened when watched the movie?" Naruto asked, the girl shook her head shrugging. Naruto secretly started to thank the gods, after all, I mean her father would kill him probably.

Naruto was never the one to flirt, which for a kid his age...well, flirting is not exactly the right word. More like to show interest in a girl. So this was weird in a way, and he had to admit it. It kind of felt normal.

"No, not really, did you sleep on the table?" She ask, and Naruto looked. He blushed lightly, before nodding. Lying of course, but he didn't want her to think he had tried anything. Or, at least that's what Nazoka yelled at one boy for. The redhead still had a lot to learn.

"Oh, thanks, I was warm though, but I couldn't find the blanket, so...um...where is your sister." Naruto smiled at the question, that one wouldn't be so difficult to answer. The brother of Nazoka gave the girl a proud smile, "she's an awesome student at the academy."

Fu nodded, and she smiled. "Yeah...she's awesome. So, what do you want to do today, I have to head home before nightfall again." Naruto smirked, and then motioned for her to follow him. They walked back into his room, and he opened a closet door.

"I got some jackets, birthday gifts, you can probably fit into them. It's kind of cold outside, or at least that's what I heard from the villagers so far complaining outside." Fu stayed silent for a moment, she could hear the silent voices of villagers outside, complaining about the cold.

She went into the closet, pulling out a orange, and blue jacket. It had a hood on it. She put it on, but noticed something else in the closet. A quiver, along with a bow. "You are a archer, I thought my country only had archers?" Fu question as she stated what she thought Naruto was, the said red haired child shook his head.

"No, not yet, I'm learning how, but it's not exactly easy. I've been practicing for quite some time, but I can't hit a bulls-eye to save my life." The mint hair girl smiled, and picked up. She turned handing them to Naruto, before in a sweet voice she asked, "can you show me?"

The redhead smiled, and grabbed the bow gently from her hands, and chuckled. "Sure why not, but make sure to get your jacket on. Because, I don't want to take you home sick." The girl nodded, and slowly slipped the jacket on, it was a little large. Going down towards her knees. Though it probably would needed.

Naruto walked towards the door, and lightly opened it. The blast of cold wind made him shut it, and he smiled sheepishly. "I guess I better grab a jacket as well." She watched as he went into his room, and as he came back out after a few minutes, he held a small bag.

"What's in the bag?" Fu asked, curious to know. He smiled, and handed it too her. She took it, though confused slightly at the offering, which Naruto shortly clarified.

"It's your clothes, Nazoka must have washed them last night, cause they don't have the smell on ramen on them." She nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you, your sister is sweet...ya know." Naruto smiled, and bowed slightly before extending his hand. She took it, and they headed towards the door. Which he opened without much fuss of the cold air hitting him, but he felt Fu slightly tense with the cold air.

She moved closer to him as they walked, Naruto looked around, before stopping to strap the bow around him. "So...do you have a range?" She asked, the redhead nodded, and led her down the stairs. He caught before she could fall, which made accidentally pick her up. Almost like bride.

"Hehehe, sorry, meant to say watch out for the ice." Fu chuckled lightly as he sat her down on her feet. She had a light blush dusting her tanned cheeks. She followed him around the building, to where a large oak tree stood, and saw a target on it.

It about her size, three feet in length, by three feet in height. A perfect square. She watched as Naruto presented the target, "Tad-ah I present the Uzumaki archery range." Naruto stated, his bubbly like personality showing.

Fu nodded, it wasn't a bad set up, it was efficient, for beginners anyway. She took a seat at a bench that overlooked the tree, and watched as Naruto took an arrow out. He pulled the bowstring as he strung the arrow, and stood like Nazoka taught him. From the book.

His right foot out, and his left hand pulling string back. Fu, wanted to get up, and say something. But, she stayed silent as Naruto launched the arrow. Missing the center, but hitting it within the third ring.

She clapped for him, and smiled. "Can I give you some advice?" Naruto looked at her, as if she had grown a second head. Was this younger girl going to give him actual advice, or was she just going to voice an opinion on how bad of shot it was?

She got up, and walked over to him. Holding out her hand, a gust of wind blew past them. Naruto slowly handed her the bow, and she slowly reached into his quiver, pulling out an arrow. Her orange eyes met his blues, and he noticed the calm look in them.

"Hey, should really be handling something that sharp?" Naruto asked, but Fu paid him no heed. He watched as she strung the arrow on the bow, while it was still facing down. "You're doing well, the style you use...I mean. But, my village, is a unique to the lands." She started to explain, pulling the string as she brought it up.

Naruto watched as she allowed a gust of wind to blow past her, before she loosed the arrow. He watched as it flew through the air, and to his incredible shock...it struck the middle. He stood there, eyes wide, arms hanging loose. What he had been trying to do for a year, was done by a younger girl.

Not even Nazoka was that accurate.

"Because, we train for the bow very young, and I started when I could properly hold a bow. About a couple of years ago." She explained how good she was, and handed him back his bow. Naruto took it, and she stepped to his side.

"Naruto-san, did you see how I did it? You need to relax your body." She said, the red nodded, and leaned forward. The bow was faced towards the ground, and he reached for his arrow. He grabbed it from his quiver, and slowly strung the bow while it was still faced down.

"Okay...that's good, now lean back up, relax as you do. Pull the bowstring as well." Naruto nodded, and slowly did as she said. He straightened back up, and began to pull bowstring back, it was relaxed, and honestly he felt more steady.

He went to loose the arrow, when she yelled "Stop!" Naruto barely managed to keep from loosing his hand from the string, and sending the arrow on it's way. "Feel the air..." She simply, and softly ordered. Naruto thought she was weird, but he then slowly started feeling something brush against his skin.

"_Feel...the air?" _Naruto questioned himself, and felt the wind pickup, it was blowing towards the right, but whipped towards him at it's end. He slowly closed his eyes, the world around him became a blanket of darkness.

The only thing he could do was feel, he felt the wind, and it's movements. He aimed the bow to the left a little bit, and pulled it back a little more. Getting a over pull. Naruto took a deep breath, and let go.

He felt the arrow, and string leave his hand. As it did the wind violently slammed into him, blowing to the left, and whipping at him. Just as he felt, and he opened his eyes. Fu stood there, and smiled. "You hit inside the first ring, almost center." She said, Naruto looked at the target.

Inch to the right, and two inches down...it would have been dead center. He looked towards her, before running at her. She felt his hands go around her, and pick her up. She was being crushed slightly from his strength, but she chuckled slightly. "Okay, okay calm down...you still need hit dead center." She stated, making Naruto stop his celebration, before smiling at her.

He backed away, and got out another arrow. "Now, when I say loose...you fire the arrow." She ordered, only to for him to stop, and turn. She did as well, and there was Kikiyo, and her two other friends.

"Well, well looks like the fox boy has got a girlfriend, and it's that little girl who picked a bad time to be alone." Kikiyo started, and Mina jumped in.

"Oh how romantic, too bad to, because I'm aiming to beat the pulp out of either of you." Naruto tensed at Mina's proclamation, and motioned for Fu to move behind him. The mint hair girl did as such, and watched as Naruto lightly nudged to move back some.

"She is not my girlfriend, and besides you are not allowed to be anywhere near me!" Naruto shouted, and the girl joined as well.

"Yeah, the Hokage told you stay away from me, him, and his sister!" The girl just laughed, before they circled the duo. A large boy came out with them, he had brown hair like Kikiyo, and duller blue eyes than Naruto.

"Hey sister, is that the little punk that hit you?" The boy said, he wore shozoku, indicating he was apart of the academy. The leader of the girls nodded, and smiled. "Yes big brother, he hurt me that day, and lied that I attacked the girl first when she hurt me first." Kikiyo lied, and the boy nodded.

He walked up to the group, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to hurt you good fox boy, and then my sister will beat up your little girl friend!"

"He/she is not boyfriend/girlfriend!" Both Fu, and Naruto shouted, they started backing away. Only for the third member of the girls to brandish a kunai. She laughed, before kicking Fu into Naruto, making him stumble slightly. But, he managed to push back enough to keep her from falling.

******Inside the Academy of Konoha.**

Nazoka's pencil broke as she tried writing down the answer to the quiz, she had a bad feeling something bad was about to happen. She felt something horrible was about to happen to Naruto, and slowly she started to breath hard.

"_Nazoka...hey Nazoka." _She heard Lee whisper from behind her, she looked at him. He had a small on his face, and was wearing his traditional clothing. _"What's wrong, are you nervous about the test?" _He asked, she shook her head, before she started to feel her heart beat increase.

"_N-no something not right...somethings wrong with my brother..." _She said, her heart beat starting to hit a higher limit. She started to have sweat come over, and she then heard the bell for lunch. She got up quickly, and walked out with Lee.

"Nazoka-chan, what's wrong, hey wait where are you going?!" Lee shouted, watching as Nazoka started to book it, and he followed her. She grabbed he coat off the rack, charging at the double doors, Lee was running with her.

She looked red in face, like she was going to be sick. "Nazoka-chan, please hold up!" She shook her head as she ran, her chocolate brown hair waving in the wind, Lee managed to catch up with her, grabbing her hand.

She stopped, and looked at him. Her sweat starting to come throes, and pouring down. " . ?" Lee questioned, frustrated slightly. She tried to pull off his hand, and she started to cry. She could feel something was very wrong with her brother, "I need to get home, something's going bad at home...please Lee let me go!" She ordered.

The bowl haired boy shook his head, but smiled. "Then I head with you, and see if I can't help...or calm you down if there is nothing." She looked at him, and nodded. Before pulling, and shouting "come on then!" They ran hard, and fast.

**"**_Naruto please be okay."_

Near Naruto's apartment, lower slums, alleyways.

Naruto, had managed to get himself and Fu out of the encirclement. He simply roared, tackling the girl, Kikiyo, in front of him. While yelling at Fu to run as fast as she could, and he'd be right behind her.

He was indeed behind her, they were dashing through the slums, "Fu slow down, let me lead...I know this place like the back of my hand!" Naruto stated, the girl slowed down, allowing the redhead to move up front.

His senses were in literal overdrive, he could smell all the garbage, and hermits around him. Fu was having trouble keeping up, he was stressed out. Why couldn't they leave them alone, even with the old man's backing!

They came to a stop, when one of Kikiyo's friends turned the corner, smiling. She held a brick in her hand. Behind her came the large boy, who was very angry over seeing his sister hit. Naruto slid to a stop, stopping Fu as well. "Shit!" Naruto roared out, and then heard two sets of footsteps behind them. "We've been trapped!" Fu shouted, she was scared for her life now.

Naruto took off his bow, and took out an arrow. He threw the rest to the ground, he wasn't going to start shooting off bolts to save himself, but exactly wasn't going to be defenseless either. He stood there, a steel tipped arrow in his hand, holding it like a blade.

"Back off!" He shouted, "I mean it...I'm not going to be beaten twice without a fight!" The four bullies just laughed, the one girl with the kunai lightly played with the tip, and smirked. "Hey Mina, you know what I think...the only people that really care for him are "no talent, and that foolish old man...I wonder..." She started, but Kikyo smirked.

"Oh, yes...I think we can get away with that, but I say we don't...but let's add a little bit of whiskers to him. Say about...where his chest is, lets...I don't know give him a good mark. After all, demons love good marks right foxy boy?" Naruto growled out, he watched as Saru played with the knife, looking sad as she wouldn't be able to go through with HER plan.

She watched as their helpless pray backed the girl into the wall behind him, Naruto looked at Fu. "Stay...down." He ordered, but he was shaking inside, but then he smirked. He knelt down, and whispered. _"I'll take out knife girl, and you run...got it?" _The princess of Takigakure nodded, but slowly reached for his bow.

Naruto stood back up, and picked a rock off the ground. "Which one of you want's to take me down first?!" The redhead shouted, and threw the rock, but to his grim reality he missed Saru. She held back, and watched as Kikiyo came up from behind Naruto, and slammed the back of his head with her knee.

"That was for the knee a couple of weeks ago, you jerk!" She yelled, before spitting on his face as he turned to face her. The force had been enough to knock him to the ground, scraping his forehead on the concrete. He watched as Mina came rushing over to him, and grabbed his left arm, while Kikiyo grabbed his right one.

However, true to his word, he wasn't going down without a fight! He launched up, managing to get his feet on the ground in a crouch, and jumped. The force, enough to break the grips of Mina, and Kikiyo. He turned to slap her with the arrow, but her big brother caught it in the air, and sent a front kick into his abdomen. Making him keel forward, and spit up some blood.

"You little asshole, you were seriously going to hurt my sister...Mina, Kikiyo. Grab his arms!" He ordered loudly, Saru smiled, and walked towards Fu. She coward a little bit at the imposing girl, before Saru leaned down at her.

"Since you want to like a demon, I guess you can have whiskers like him too." He went to put the kunai onto her face, but stopped. Smirking, and pulled back. "But after we get done with him." She hissed, before walking over to Naruto.

The two girl had torn off his jacket, and Saru watched as Kikiyo's big brother started to punch him in the chest, "say you are sorry!" The elder boy ordered, Naruto just lightly laughed, before spitting a wad of saliva, and blood into the elder's face.

"How about you do...like my sister told Kikiyo one day, and fu-ahhh." Naruto roared out in pain as Kikiyo used her nails on Naruto's arm, causing it to bleed lightly. The older boy, insulted, slapped him hard across the mouth.

"_Worthless..." _Naruto heard in his mind, the slap felt something akin to a feeling he had felt so long ago. The reason he didn't feel it with Kikiyo, was because he wasn't caught like he was...unable to fight back. _"Hellish brat..." _

He heard running, followed by a yell, "leave him alone!" The mint hair girl, she brought a armed bow next to the boy's head. He stopped mid slap, and looked at everyone. "Get away from him now, or I'll let loose my hand!" Fu shouted, again demanding them to stop.

The boy looked at his sister, nodding. They let loose the redhead, who had blood coming out of his mouth. Kikiyo, and Mina backed away. Naruto's breath could be seen in the air, his body heat was elevated. He was shaking as his skin touched the cold ground.

"F-f-f-f-Fu...run..." Naruto said, trying to get up. The girl shook her head,was he not aware that she held the boy up, and had an armed bow next to his head. She saw something, almost a wave in the boy's figure. Her eyes wide, and she turned just in time to meet a fist to her face.

The older boy had used the clone jutsu, and managed to get the drop on her. She went to the ground hard. Naruto watched as she did, and noticed that her nose was broken. Warm, red liquid known as blood came from her tanned face, she shook slightly.

The older boy picked up the bow, ripping it from her grasp. "You little bitch, well...I should thank you..." The boy watched as Naruto knelt, and brought his grasp towards the lower part of the bow, and cocked his elbows back, he laughed as curved his body.

Naruto just managed to raise up in time, right then, the boy's spring loaded body gave way. The redhead felt his own bow collide with his head, and this knocked him out cold, but all he could hear was a shout from Fu.

"Naruto!"

******Unknown place, unknown to his mind, certainly dark inside.**

Naruto could feel water around him, was he in his lovely dream, he heard no birds. But, he could hear the dripping of water, the sounds of running water.

**"****__****Tragedy seems to be your lover...****"** Naruto heard, his eyes still shut. He could hear the dark whisper, and slowly he opened his eyes. There standing before him was himself, but unlike himself he had scarlet eyes, with black where the whites should be.

**"****__****Whose the fool that lays a hand on us...look down...far down inside."**The copy softly ordered, walking around Naruto, and the redhead did as he was told. He looked to see nothing, but darkness, slowly though he became entrance**. **

**"****__****I am...rage...this is my humble domain. Deep inside...no way...out, awaken me Naruto. Please, stop our torture." **The copy said, grabbing the boy's chin. Making him meet his eyes, before the copy slowly became more, and more twisted.

The face became a muzzle, with long canines poking out of it's lips. It's red eyes switched pallet color. With the red invading the black color sclera, and slowly making the slit like iris black. The copy began to grow, and grow. Until it sprouted a tail, and it's fur turned black. It reared up, and before Naruto could scream.

It ate him whole.

Though, the child only awoke to a new realm, this one full of white light. He looked about, seeing nothing. However, a splash formed behind him, and there the red haired woman stood. Though her green eyes lacked pupil and life in them.

"Naruto...my son...come to me**." **Naruto slowly got up, and slowly walked towards her. He was about to hug her, when she slapped him hard across the face, he turned to meet her gaze. But, like the copy, she started to turn. Only unlike the copy, her eyes were pure black.

**"****Like I would have you a we********ak little maggot for a son. You disgust me Naruto, we're are very disappointed in you.****" **Naruto slowly backed away crawling from the woman, she stepped closer, and closer to him. He felt something come around his two arms, and legs. Along with his long red hair**. **

A hold of him was Mina, Saru, Kikiyo, Nazoka, Fu. They laughed at him, though the laugh was distorted, and demonic sounding in it's own right**. ****__****"Oh I wish I never met you, my life would be so much better if I was still with my mother, you've brought nothing but pain to me..." **The Nazoka copy wept, her black eyes glaring into his soul as they emerged up into view.

**"********You ruined my ninja career, our ninja careers demon fox!"** Kikiyo shouted, stomping hard on his leg, Mina did so as well. Though Saru simply grabbed her kunai, and drove it into his arm. Making him scream out in pain.

**"****S-s-s-s-aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh-p please make it sto-ahhhh-p"** Naruto wailed, trying to wiggle fear of them, and Saru took out the kunai, before walking over to Nazoka, and placed it at her throat. The light brown headed girl casually slit his sister throat, but they only laughed...including Nazoka.

**"********See Naruto, you let me die...you let me be hurt little brother, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" **She started to say, but in the process her head shook violently, enough to leave after images. Fu then came up to Naruto, she had a wound around her face, arm.

**"********You...are no friend of mine...demon." **Naruto screamed out as they turned into several of the creatures that his copy had, and started to feast upon him. His mother came over to him, laughing...trailing her finger along his chest.

She jabbed both her hands into his cage, and split his chest open.** "O********h th****is wil********l n****ot do, ********the****re is ********no**** h********a****t********red inside. O****h my poor ********child, mommy will give you all the hate you need.****" **Naruto silently screamed out, though the air never left his lungs. The woman from his dream, he called mother took hold of his heart.

She roared out, like a demon, before everything went black.

******Inside realty.**

Fu had been knocked out, a long cut trailed across her arm. The four man team, felt something of a cold chill, and they turned to look at Naruto, his whiskers had thicken, and his hair had been sticking into spikes, more defined than before.

The older brother went over to him, laughing. "You want some more, huh? Well, you got it buddy!" He shouted, cocking his fist back, only for it to be caught by Naruto when he threw the punch, the boy felt his hand start to burn.

Naruto opened his eyes, they weren't blue anymore...they were crimson red.


	15. Chapter 13

**Guide me O' light of gods.**

**Chapter**** thirteen: Possessed. **

The boy pulled back his left arm, trying to throw another punch at Naruto, who simply caught the punch. The child started having a sort of red aura coming around him, his canine teeth started to grow more, and more. Until they poked from his lips, and in that moment the elder boy realized two things.

One, he was probably in for the beat down of a lifeT time, and two...it wouldn't be too long from now.

Naruto on pure instinct, pull the boy down closer to him. Putting his lips next to his ear, and then smiled like a demon. They always called him one, fox boy, and hellish brat. Now, that get to see the fruits of their labor, but first...they will hear the fruits of their labor. " I am goi******ng to hurt you."** Naruto growled out in a rage.

The older boy was shaking violently, "d-d-d-de-de-de-dem-m-mo-mon." He struggled to say, and when he said it Naruto simply pulled his body back, and arched his back. The boy knew what was coming, and it came no more than a second later. The redheaded Naruto, slammed his forehead into the boy's nose.

It splatter across his face, and Naruto let him go. He was wailing to the top of his lungs, whining in pain. He was so busy thinking that the younger child was just going to wait for him to get up, that he did not noticed Naruto cocking his leg.

"Gotetsu, look out!" Kikiyo screamed, only to see her brother get a violent kick into his side, causing him to skid onto a trashcan, which bent from the force of the impact. The older boy, now identified as Gotetsu got up slowly. He held his rib cage from where Naruto kicked him.

"Die demon!" Saru screamed, charging Naruto with the kunai. She managed to dig the said kunai into his left shoulder, which merely only caused him to grunt in pain, but he turned around. His eyes meeting her dark green, he reached over his left shoulder with is right arm, and pulled the kunai out.

Kikiyo, and Mina who were standing behind Naruto, watched as his wound began to steam, before closing. The said demoniacally powered child just dropped the kunai, all the while staring into Saru's eyes, and in his eyes. It promised her great pain.

Oh indeed, Naruto brought his right up, it had claws. Tried to move, but Naruto grabbed her arm, and sent his hand into his face. Giving three cuts across her face, similar to his whisker marks. He felt something behind him, and threw his elbow back.

Mina, who had grabbed a bottle off the ground had charged Naruto, but it was too soon. Her folly, made her receive a elbow into her face. Her nose splattered across her face, along with her lip being busted it open.

Naruto started to heave, before his breathing became faster. He gave a roar, as if saying he was the victor, only to get suckered punched by Gotetsu, who had grabbed the dropped kunai. "Sister run, he's a demon, run run!" Gotetsu shouted, Kikiyo nodded, and started run.

The red eyes of Naruto followed the girl as she turned tail, and ran. He went to go after her, but Gotetsu stood in his way. "You fucking demon, why couldn't you just stay down! Konoha is your master." Naruto growled at that proclamation.

His eyes began to shift once more, becoming fully black. There wasn't even a sign of a pupil. ******"I am a demon...ain't I?" **He said in a dark tone, and slowly walked towards the boy. His arms swayed to side with step, his lips turned darker, darker. Until they became a very dark blood like crimson**. **

Gotetsu formed two clones, and told them to charge. Naruto lashed at the first, hitting nothing but air. The second one came from the same angle, but unlike the other one this one tried to force Naruto defend. He didn't, and watched as the apparition disappeared.

He lightly chuckled, before a dark thought came into his head. He looked at Gotestu, and smiled. ******"I've been running from people like you all my life...it's my turn to make you run...and more yet your turn to go to a hospital." **Naruto stated walking towards Gotetsu, who pulled out some shuriken. Still holding the kunai in his right hand.

He overlooked Naruto's shoulder, and saw Saru getting up. She had a metal bar in her hands, and watched to the older boy watched as Mina got up, struggling though to stand. Naruto, though he didn't show it, felt all of them.

**"********I have one question...who cut Fu's arm...come on don't be shy my "masters" show me whose brave enough ." **Saru nodded, and attacked first, Naruto leaned forward avoiding the pipe, he caught his his fall with his hands, and cocked both of his legs back.

Saru only had a moment to realize her blunder, before feeling two size six feet hit her stomach hard. She coughed up blood from the impact, and was sent into the air, about a couple of feet. She fell back down on her back,

Gotetsu threw the shuriken, but Naruto rolled to his side, and as the metal stars passed he charged. Gotetsu attempted to bring his kunai down, but was way to slow. The redhead tackled him to the ground, and brought his fists up.

"Please don't hu-ahh!" The older boy screamed out as his face started to get hit, and Naruto kept this up for a few seconds, until he felt something hit his back. Saru had gotten back up, and was once again holding her metal bar she found.

She brought it back again to hit him, but Naruto grabbed this time as she sent it. His tiny hand wrapped around it, ******"I'm going to show what I'm about to do to your arm...no talent." **Naruto stated, before snapping the piping in half.

Saru backed away, scared out of her mind. She watched as Naruto got up, slowly walking towards her, "please don't I...I mean we're sorry. I'm sorry, I put the cut on your friends arm...please don't hurt me. You're my master, don't hurt me please sensei, please fox boy...please don't!" She begged, Naruto just smirked. His toothy smirk giving off a sense of no hope to Saru, he was well beyond accepting apologies**. **

Saru was spouting the first thing that came to mine, Naruto started to chuckle. ******"You feel that feeling of being dead inside yet...it's called hopelessness...it's something I felt for a very long time. I stopped feeling in when I realized Nazoka...my sister would stay with me after she found out what I was." **Naruto explained in his demonic tone, he kept walking towards her as she backed away.

Gotetsu got up, and charged at Naruto, but as he neared him. Bubbles of red chakra started to appear around Naruto, the bubbles started to form a tail, which grabbed the boy's fist. "Oh my god, it's the Kyuubi!" He screamed, Naruto in turn for his insult/fear induced accusation. Snapped his tail down on instinct.

The boy's hand made a sickening crunch sound as it was jerked, before the tail tightened around it. Naruto subconsciously raised the snapped the tail down one more time, and turned around. He grabbed the older boy's collar, and looked into his eyes.

**"********That's right...I am the Kyuubi...a fox boy, you my puny little sack of meat. Are nothing but a human being." **Naruto said in a possessed like state, he smiled as his eyes shifted to have pupil which was red. If it had been dark, it would have glowed int he darkness.

"So it's true, what my parents told me, the Kyuubi is the fox boy! If you kill me, you'll be dead by morning, demo-aaahhh!" The possessed Naruto just used his tail squeeze the hand of the boy even more, before he cupped his cheeks.

**"********I am inside him, not him...but don't worry...sooner or later that will change. His curse marks, the whiskers on his face...that's why you call him a fox boy. Don't worry, there will be more than one fox child..."** The older boys eyes widen as he felt the possessed Naruto's dig into his cheeks. He began to make a silent scream as his hand slowly slid along his face.

Blood started to leak from the cuts, and the possessed Naruto smiled, "St-s-t-stop." The boy pleaded, but the ancient demon inside Naruto was not going to show mercy, not even if it meant short of killing the children.

The boy screamed as Naruto/Kyuubi pulled back fast, leaving three even gashes on the side of his face. Which began to burn, forming whisker like scarring. The redhead's chakra tail let go of the boys hand, and he slumped to his knee. He whimpered as Naruto/Kyuubi brought his chin up with hand, ******"Now human...run...or die." **

The older child took off as fast as he could, Mina followed suite. They abandoned Saru, to a possibly grim fate. Naruto/Kyuubi smirked, and then snapped back around to Saru, who had a pleading look in her eyes as she saw Gotetsu look back at her, before dashing out of the alley.

She looked over her shoulder to see her other friends running, they abandoned her! "Guys please don't leave me here!" She screamed, she held her face as Naruto got closer. The three cuts across her right cheek started to sizzle. They were healing?!

**"********Hehe, oh don't worry...you'll not be missing them for long." **Naruto said picking up a piece of glass off the ground, this wasn't the protective redhead from earlier, this was the demon! She then looked at the charm around his neck, "wai-wait don't you follow Kannon, your sister never shut up about it. Isn't she the goddess of mercy!" Saru yelled out, seeing if she could break into his mind.

The boy looked at the necklace, before taking it off. Laying it softly on the ground, before glaring back at her.******"I don't have to show you mercy...cause you never showed my family mercy. Nor, did you show him mercy that night." **Naruto stated, before he started to chuckle.

**"********It's ironic...I feel so much more alive..." **The red head said, before walking towards Saru. He could hear them inside of his head. The hatred, the rage, the pain, and all thing including sadness in-between.

He slowly walked towards her, raising the piece of glass up.

**Near the entrance to the alley way. **

Kikyo came running out, and bumped into a girl about her age. She looked up realizing it was Nazoka, she looked at the girl. Shaking, the said girl glared hard at the older girl. "Why are you near me?!" She yelled, Kikyo began to shake.

"F-f-f-fo-fox boy, he's gone crazy...m-my brother." She said, shaking all over, and then she felt Nazoka's hand clasp around her shirt's collar. Pulling her up to meet light brown eyes. She galred hard into the other girls dark brown eyes. "What have you done to my little brother?" She hissed, Kikyo began to shake some more.

Suddenly Nazoka felt Lee pat her shoulder, "look!" He shouted, as she stared up to see what he was talking about. Two more people came running out, it was Mina, and Gotetsu. They looked beat up, bloody and such.

Gotetsu was the one that looked worse, he had a split up lip, and three equal whisker scars running down both his cheeks. He was sobbing, and when he stopped to see Nazoka holding his sister, he decided it was time to shout.

"De-demon!" Gotetsu shouted, alerting some of the nearby Anbu, who were too busy talking to notice that their VIP was missing, and when the realized the word. The two looked at each other, and one mutter "oh shit.." Before jumping down, and ran towards the group.

"Anbu-san, please help us, the fox boy has gone crazy. He followed us into the alley, and hurt that one orange eyed girl! He then beat us up when we tried to protect, please help us!" Kikyo shouted, though she was lying about most of the situation.

Indeed Naruto had gone berserk, but as far as hurting Fu? No way in hell, Nazoka cocked her fist back, and sent it into Kikiyo's face. "You lying idiot!" She screamed out, "what did you do?!" Kikiyo flinched at the yell in her face, and slowly started to shake.

The two Anbu sent out a chakra pulse, but their eyes under their mask widened when they felt what chakra came back. "The...the beast is it free?" The Anbu asked the other, "possibly...go inform the Hokage. I'll see if I can't restrain the boy." The taller Anbu said, the other one nodded. Disappearing.

The other Anbu ran into the alley, Nazoka watched this, and looked at Kikiyo. "If something happens to him, and he ends up hurt really bad or...worse. .dead." Nazoka voiced her threat, before throwing Kikiyo to the ground, the girl slammed butt first onto the stone pavement.

She flared her anger up as Nazoka started into the alley way, and she stopped when she heard the snide remark Kikiyo had for her. "How can you love a demon, like a brother? Stupid talent-less idiot." Nazoka turned, and then ran back at Kikiyo.

Whom of which didn't notice the jump into the air, because she had her eyes closed. Lightly chuckling that she had got an Anbu to go after Naruto, only feel the shoe on Nazoka's foot collide with her face, making slam back into the ground, while chipping a tooth.

Lee took this moment, and pushed Nazoka of Kikiyo. "Nazoka-chan, please we need to see your little brothers safety, ignore her, she's just holding you here." Nazoka looked a Lee, and begrudgingly nodded, but as she started to leave.

She turned, and spat in Kikiyo's face, "you are dead meat if something happens to him!" She shouted running backwards, before she started a full blown sprint, now feeling something dark inside the alleyways.

******Inside the alleyways.**

Saru screamed as Naruto got his tail around her hands, and started to squeeze.******"What's wrong little girl, you like cutting littler girls. Don't you like it, suffering, that's all you've managed to do for the past year to Nazoka, and Naruto. Among others, come on girl, what's wrong?!" **The tail forced her up, making her dangle slightly off the ground.

He still held the glass, and pulled down her arm. "You wouldn't, please don't I'm sorry for hurting..um...Fu right, her name is Fu right?! She...she pointed an arrow at friends head, and snapped okay. I know he was just a genjutsu at the time, but I promise I only did it out of anger...please...please don't hurt me!" She whined, and pleaded.

The kyuubi possessed Naruto's dark scarlet lips lightly began to form a smirk. He started to press the glass along her arm, she began to cry, but then she was thrown to the ground. He stood there, dropping the glass onto the ground, before stomping on it with his foot.

Grinding it apart, blood lightly seeped out of the child's foot, which healed rapidly. ******"I won't ask this again...and I don't think I have too. Leave, tell your family to stay away from my family. If you choose to disobey, like a stupid human...I'll gut you." **The kyuubified Naruto squatted down, and brought her chin up.

**"********Do WE have an understanding?"** The girl nodded viciously, she wanted to just get out of the there. The possessed by gave her one last toothy smile, before turning around. She went to get up, but felt his tail slam into her back. ******"You will not run, or walk out of here...but you will crawl." **

The girl nodded, and slowly crawling, till she was out of sight, when she was. The girl took off running, screaming and crying. The possessed Naruto slowly walked over to Fu, and sat her up off the cold ground. He rubbed his arm down the cut, which began to heal, making the girl whimper.

**"********You, and him...are alike, cursed. I am sorry this happened to you...and him. Lay and sleep." **The possess Naruto almost sounded maternal, his cloak temporally shifted to that a female like form, before shaping back around his body.

The possessed Naruto then felt someone drop behind him, and turned. There stood an Anbu, behind him was Nazoka with another boy.

**"********Well, as always Anbu are so slow..." **Nazoka flinched at how Naruto sounded, she looked to see a lone chakra tail waving behind him. He turned his gaze from the Anbu, and onto her. ******"Hello...little girl." **

"Na-Naruto, wha-what happened to you?" She asked, looking at the dark eyes of her brother. He just smirked, before slowly starting to walk away. The Anbu moved up, and as he did he stepped on something wooden. He looked to see Fu, who had a cut along her arm, which was closing.

"Demon, you did this to the princess of Takigakure, I don't care what the Hokage does or wants. You are dead meat!" The possessed Naruto just sneered, his pupils being swallowed back by the black sclera. The Anbu charged, while Nazoka screamed for him to stop.

He did not listen, the possessed Naruto swiftly dodged a sword strike, ******"You will not harm a hair on his body!" **He screamed, but it sounded almost feminine in nature. The possess six year old grabbed the man's sword arm with his tail, and began to squeeze. The man cocked his left arm back, bringing a kunai out.

Nazoka charged him, and latched onto his back. "You will not hurt my little brother!" She shouted in the man's ear, holding his arm back. The possessed Naruto, stomped the man's foot, breaking it, before headbutting him in the crouch.

He followed this up by a rapid series of punches into the man's face, as Nazoka was thrown off. The possessed Naruto flipped backwards, making sure to deliver a heaven's gate kick to the man's face. Making him fall on his back.

Nazoka was the first to get up, and kicked the kunai away from the man's hand. Only to get slapped when he got up, "stupid demon whore!" He shouted, before turning around to see the demon on all fours, his arms crisscrossed. "So finally showing your true colors?"

The demonically possessed Naruto just stood up, arms still crisscrossed.******"This isn't a child talking, it's not even man talking. It's something so pissed off of not seeing any hatred within this child to stand up to take on others, and not do anything about it. This is rage talking...and I'm not taking your human bullshit anymore!" **The man saw the boy blur out existence.

He turned around, he looked about. He took of his mask, throwing it to the ground, "show yourself demon!" Naruto blurred behind him, and sent his foot into the man's back. Making him stumble forward, before bunny hopping on the man's back. Sending him into the ground.

"B-b-bastard, you will die for this, the council will vote your death." The Anbu said, getting up. Wiping blood off his face, the possessed Naruto just stood there, watching the man get up. He then smirked, before speaking in an almost feminine tone again.

**"********This boy may have no jutsu, no style of fighting. So I'm handicapped, but even then...all I need is one tails release to kill you off." **The feminine sounding Naruto stated, he walked over picking up the kunai. That's when he stopped, Nazoka stood there, as if she was trying to stop them.

"Stop, please, both of you. Naruto, please, that's enough. Fu's safe, I'm safe, they ain't even going to harm us again. Please, just stop little brother!" Nazoka begged, Naruto tail just waved, and he cocked his head. He looked at the green haired girl, and smiled.

**"********It's not her I'm concerned with...I'm merely concerned for the body I inhabit. You little girl, don't know what happened to him when he was just a baby. The assassination attempts, the beatings. I think I'm sick of standing idle...now move aside, or do I have to hurt you?" **Nazoka looked stunned at Naruto, and she started to have tears come out of her eyes.

"N-Naruto, is that you in there...p-pl-lease tell me you're in there." The redhead, closed his eyes, before he snapped them open. Still black, but something was happening. Was he crying? The girl looked at him, before he fell to his knees.

**"********Raaaaaaaghhhhhh stop it, submit to me, submit to me! Damn you woman, back away from him, he's ours not, not yours only. He'll not be beaten again, I'll bathe Konoha on in bloo****__****d before that ever happens again!"**The possessed Naruto shouted, in a mix of voices. One time towards the end, it sounded like him. But, it sounded more feminine in the middle, while the beginning had a angry female tone.

The Hokage dropped down, and ordered the Anbu to restrain the one that was about to charge at Naruto, "what happened?" He ordered softly, the order directed to Nazoka. She turned the old man with pleading eyes.

"Sire I don't know, my brother...something is wrong with N-aruto." She started to sob, and watched as the boy began to claw at his face. Each cut with the nails healing, he then roared out as more re chakra began to pour out.

"Anbu give me the seal tag, the Kyuubi is not free. But, it's coming close." He said, the purple haired Anbu nodded, and handed him a small piece of paper. He slowly started to walk towards Naruto, and then spoke. "To whom am I speaking too?"

**"********Raaaaahhhhhggggghhhhh, make, mak****__****e it stop! Make it stop, make it stop! ****Pl********eas****__****e mak****e it s****__****to********p****" **The Hokage narrowed his eyes, before forming a clone, which was solid. The clone jumped over, and landed behind the young Jinchuuriki which was possessed.

**"********STOOOO-RAAAAAWWWRRRR!" **The possessed suddenly roared, almost a Kyuubi like roar. The roar sent out a wave of killer intent that made everyone flinch, even the Hokage. Acting fast, the Kage clone dashed at blinding speeds, and grabbed the child. Holding arms, and his tail with his leg.

Nazoka started to see something akin to skin peeling off the child, slowly burning away as it go to far. "Anbu get the girl known as Nazoka, and the boy as well out of here!" The Hokage ordered, and quickly dashed. Placing the tag on the boy's head, ******"Seal!" **The boy screamed out in pain, as the chakra slowly started to recede into the tag.

The possessed open his eyes very wide, the sclera slowly turning back into white, but his eyes remained crimson. The old man held the boy down, "Get Inoichi, now! Medic get the princess of Takigakure to the hospital. Also give me a sealing team pronto!" The Anbu nodded, and began to disperse.

The purple haired one grabbed the girl, and quickly disappeared. The old man looked at Naruto, and slowly began a prayer.

"Inari-sama, do not take this child, relent your child from taking my child, please stop your child from hurting my own." The old man prayed.

******Unknown forest, ?**

Fu walked about a forest, she looked about. "W-where am I?" She called out to the air for an answer, but received nothing. She continued to walk around, until she came across a giant tree, she looked at it.

"This reminds me of the Elder Tree in Takigakure, am I home?" She walked up to it, and put her hand on it. No sooner than she did, a giant beetle, a really giant beetle flew towards her, and she looked at it.

**"****__****Hello Fu-chan, I'm Chomei, and welcome to paradise."**


	16. Chapter 14

**Guide me O' Light of gods.**

**Chapter fourteen: The walk inside the mind of a demon. **

Things had been a disaster for the Hokage over the next day, Naruto still was in his state of possession. Though no longer extremely violent as he had been, the council was meeting today to discuss measures to prevent such things from happening again.

The seal team had trouble refitting the seal, saying that "Minato-sama left out a keynote in the seal. Allowing a phantom of sorts of the Kyuubi to roam Naruto's body." which made no sense, since the keynote was a very visible piece of the start of the **reaper death seal**.

"Things are going to hell in a hand basket, and I don't think we'll be able to stay here for longer Hiruzen-san." Uddo said, making the older Kage nod. He had a point, his daughter had been treated poorly since arriving. He hated the xenophobia some villagers taught the children they spawn.

"Listen Uddo, I am sorry for the way my villagers have treated your daughter. I am more sorry that this time she took on injuries upon her tenure inside of Konoha. I promise the situation will be dealt with accordingly to doctrine." Hiruzen stated to the fellow Kage, the Takigkaure lord however was still not pleased.

"I have mixed reports coming in, that it was either them who injured my little girl, or it was my friend's last legacy upon this world. Can you definitely tell me who?" The lord of Taki growled out, he was not happy about this.

"I really...I...I don't know, from what it looked like Naruto was healing the girl, but she has a small scar on her left arm. But, in contrast, he did attack my Anbu. Something he'd never do in the right mind, or if he was free to control himself." The Hokage explained, utterly trying to explain the situation to his knowledge.

"Then Hiruzen, I think you had better find out. I consider us still friends, but I will not tolerate this. My daughter is worth more to me, than any trade, than anything. I would like your more competent Anbu to guard her...but if I had to send word for my Wolf Kin to come down here. I'll gladly do so." The elder paled slightly, the Wolf Kin were the elites of Takigakure.

They were few in number, but they're skills were undeniable. The fact that day mostly practiced wind, water, and fire jutsu didn't help either. Since they did so like it was religious to them. They also had a straight-lined skill. Some good at swords, some with staffs, other with bows.

In a range fight, he knew that they'd be unstoppable against his Anbu. They were brutal in training method, and that also carried over. Protection mission, literally came down to you were never allowed to touch the VIP. To do warranted death.

So with a heavy, and very frustrated sigh. The Hokage looked at the Takikage, and then bowed as he stood up. "What would your punishment be to my people, Lord Uddo?" The man looked at the man stunned, he had never shown this humidly in his life. Before, he silently nodded.

"_Hiruzen...I'm not mad at you, but justice needs to be carried out..._The ancient decree. Be sure to carry out if they choose to stay, for I'll carry it out myself if I have to." The orange eyed Kage stated, looking deep into the man's soul, the Kage saw a fidget in the voice though. Meaning that he didn't want to order an old friend...but family is valued highly more than just mere friendship.

"The ancient traitors code, I shall invoke it. Please be with your daughter, and wife. For she must be worrisome over your length of stay with me. I promise Uddo-san, I'll not have this ever again. But, I implore you stay till winter is done once more." Uddo nodded, before looking the man's eyes. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes...but, if you choose not to invoke it, or for whatever reason hesitate to do so. I will cut our deal, and alliance. It would be a shame for a nearly two hundred year alliance to end on such...unreasonable terms." The older Kage nodded, and motioned for Uddo to leave.

As he walked, he turned to his old time friend. "I trust you'll make the right decisions Hiruzen-san...even if they displease me in some way. I wish you also take into notion that one Uzumaki Naruto, shall be investigated to see if had a part in her injury." The older Kage nodded.

Like it or not, Naruto did have a role in it in some point. He prayed he didn't cause it directly though.

Uddo walked out the door shutting it, as soon as he did the older Kage slammed his fists into the table, he was beyond angry at the moment. Livid did not describe his rage, so with a flare of chakra he watched as his Anbu came in. One of which had purple, and a dark navy blue mask.

"Yes Hokage-sama, do you aught we can assist you in?" A regal Anbu stated, unlike the others she had on a purely dark navy blue mask. The Hokage nodded, and looked at them. Before, he started to smirk. When the Third Hokage smiled when he was, all hell would break loose.

"You are my shadow Tiger, I want you, I want you too...help find the list of people I have provided. Starting with Saru's parents, and then going down the list. If they resist, or attempt to escape...cut them down." The other Anbu flinched, but the one in the mask nodded.

"M-my lord, they are civilians, we've have..." The man did not get to finish before a pile of papers was thrown at him.

"I have final say on what is right, and wrong in MY village. I ALONE have the ability to declare martial law. For the district of Namozu, I am declaring said law. I am wanting those who have damaged KONOHA SHINOBI property. I am within my full rights, so if you want to challenge me again...I'll happily take you the training fields." The Anbu who stated the issue fell silent at the Hokage's anger.

"My lord, the idiot has a point, though Uzumaki Naruto is our property. If attacked the girls, and their friend first. They had every means to file a charge upon the boy. But, if the princess of Takigakure should come out of coma. Then her witness testimony should prove the best case of evidence against...or for the boy." Hiruzen looked at Tiger, before conceding defeat with a sigh.

She had a very good point, since they don't know what happen. With Naruto possessed, Inoichi couldn't mind walk, and get information directly. Not at least until the sealing of the phantasm was done. Then Fu, who had been with Naruto that entire time was the only witness.

Still the Hokage's gut instinct told him he was right.

"Still, bring them in, if for anything questioning. I want to them held thought, don't raise alarm that their imminent banishment...or death is on the table. Though it shall depend on the princess's testimony. If she confirms that have indeed assaulted Naruto, and her.

They would have broken three Konoha laws, and have committed minor treason against my word. They would have assaulted Konoha property, and assaulted a foreign delegate. Bare in mind, that these charges are based upon testimony, or gathered evidence." The Hokage issued to the Anbu, they nodded, and quickly started to leave.

The man sit there, and took a pipe out. He lit the The door, before sighing. "It never gets any easier, you just had to go and die...eh Minato?"

**With Naruto, inside his psyche.**

Inoichi was making good progress so far, having to mind walk inside the boy's mind with the seal experts in tow. They looked around, the area was a sewer like area, and they were guided by Inoichi. "Remember Blue is good, White, Black Unknown, red is Kyuubi." The Yamanaka stated, leading the seal experts.

"Inoichi-san, where are we going? Are sure this is the way to nine tails cage?" The man shook his head, and looked back at the group.

"We're making a detour, there is something I need to check up on. I found another seal here, it was a door like seal. Wrapped in chains." The Seal masters nodded, and continued to walk.

"What other seal, is it connected to the white pipes, and black pipes?" Inoichi nodded, and then turned to the seal master.

"Yeah, I think the white pipes fuel chakra needed to keep the door shut, but the black chakra...I'm guessing it's something inside the door." The blonde clan leader explained his basic view of the pipes. He walked until rounding the corner.

The seal master's rounded with him, and saw that door was STILL secured. "Well, let's scratched that off, personally...I'd actually prefer this over the Kyuubi." One of the seal master's said, a brown headed man.

The leader of the sealers walked up to the door, his black eyes screening over it. "Strange, this is not reaper death seal. These incantations, they're well prepared...I daresay, more than Minato would at the time be capable of." The head master examined, he reached for the door.

"Don't do that, I tried that, and I got a nasty surprise. Besides, I think it's secured enough." Inoichi stated, having brought up the problem before. The seal master looked at the chains some more, and then sighed.

"If I could bring paper into this realm, I'd love to write these down." The man stated, "they're masterpieces." The seal master continued to observe the seal marks, and then smiled. He pointed at Inoichi, and then brought his hand in a motion for him to come forth.

"What is it Namano?" The man knelt besides the seal master, he pulled back his hood, revealing long dirty blonde hair.

"Well, I got to say, this is an ancient Urakami design. Blood seal, a seal passed along generations. Basically like genes, except that it's...a little more complicated." The man now known as Namano started to explain, before a rumble echoed through the hallway they were in.

"**Hmm...so...guest have entered our domain, tell me. Do you like our humble abode, a maze, where some doors can be found? Traps for those who wonder to close, and try to take over. I assume you are here for the child...come then, and see what is happening to him." **A dark growling voice said, the pipes along the walls started to turn fully red. Inoichi's eyes narrowed, it seemed it was meant to direct them.

"_A trap? Maybe." _The clan leader quickly reasoned, realizing that his mind was technically not in the control of the child, but was in control of the beast. He looked about, before he motioned for them to follow. They quickly started running, Namano was out in front with Inoichi.

They continued running for a few minutes until they came upon a figure, when the red light of the passed over it, it revealed a feminine figure. It had a muzzle like a fox, black eyes with red pupils. It's hair though, and the height. "Nazoka?" The figure glared hard at the men, before glaring harder at Inoichi.

"She" was soon joined by another figure, this one baring the look of Fu. **"Humans...pathetically predictable." **Inoichi glared hard at them, noticing blood on their lips, still slightly leaking out. Had they...ate Naruto?

"What are you, if you have harmed one hair on Naruto's soul body, we will totally destroy your essence." The figures chuckled lightly, before transforming into miniature Kyuubi. Except with one tail each, and they glared hard at the men in front of them.

"**Grrrrrrrrr..." **They both growled demonically, slowly walking towards the man, they did not know their power. If they decided to charge, it may prove disaster. However, they stopped when a small quake in the mind of Naruto occurred.

They slowly started to retreat back, Inoichi watched as their red eyes disappeared into the darkness. "Seal team, move up, and ready" He ordered, "remain vigilant!" The seal team quickly got out seal tags, that were placed onto kunai. They hummed, and glew a light yellow color inside the spirit realm.

They noticed with the lighting of the red pipes, the two demonic phantoms were gone. "Stay ready, and move...follow the pipes." The seal team nodded at Inoichi's orders, and quickly began rummaging through the child's mind.

They made it towards a large chamber, and looked about. "This is the sealing chamber, it seems the seal is still intact. Meaning only a phantasm was formed from the small bit of the nine tails charka, right?" The seal master nodded at Inoichi's question at the end, and they continued to look.

"We've not run into the boy, is it possible he is inside the seal?" They looked about, before hearing a clap behind them. They turned to see a woman, remarkably looking like Kushina, standing at the entrance they had just came through.

"**Took you long enough, and to answer the question...so intelligently asked. Yes...and no. He is technically my seal, while his seal is that cage. Where I managed to fragment myself from. So I give props human, you are clever." **The Kushina/demon spoke, Inoichi looked at her.

"**Oh, I'm sorry to have taken this form. Trust me, it's one of many I've taken over the years. Sorry for being...mournfully rude." **She tried to joke at the end, but it only served to piss off one the seal master, who walked up from the group. A seal sword in hand, and glared her down.

"You bitch, you dare trash upon the Fourth's honor, and take the form of his woman!" The woman just chuckled, and gracefully danced around the group. As if she found this to be nothing more than a simple playtime, and her the child.

"Izuke, stop! You are only adding fuel to the fire." The man with the sword sighed, and pulled back. Following his order, and the woman smirked. She then glared at him, before cackling like she was mad, which maybe the case.

"**You are no fun, c'mon I love a good fight, but be a good little doggy. Sit boy, oh even better, c'mon come here boy**" She starts whistling, **"here boy. Come on mama's got a little surprise." **Izuke's eye started to twitch, he hated being insulted like this.

"**Damn...well, too bad. So let's see. You came into MY seal chamber, and you DON'T see...Naruto-chan..."**She lightly played with the word with her tongue, making it pour the name out. Inoichi watched as the woman circled them so more. She then dashed, Inoichi got ready, she was impossibly fast.

She got up in his face, her hands rested on his forearms, patting them. **"Oh relax..." **Inoichi tried to get her with the kunai, but she simply blurred. Appearing a good distance away, and that's when he saw how powerful she was...even if as a fragment. "You could've killed me, why not?"

The red head, like Naruto, simply whistled while pointing towards his chest. **"Your heart bares love for the child, I am content with you roaming. Though...I think the others should leave. For one bares ill tidings for the child." **The seal master group glared hard at her, and she simply sniffed the air.

"**Ah...anger, a sweet emotion. It's justified, or none justified. Psychological, yet emotional, sometimes physical. I bet you are angry, here I am supposedly mocking your most precious Fourth Hokage. Did you ever think he never had someone more precious than the village? Maybe...his own child. I bet you all know, yes, higher ranks always know the secrets of Konoha." **She figured, putting her hand to her chin, before cackling some more.

"I don't see the humor, Nine tails." Inoichi stated, "you are mocking by taking the form of his woman." She stopped, and simply stretching. Her bones made a few pops, before looking she turned her head towards Inoichi.

"**I honor him by not taking his son's life, when I easily could have. You dishonor him by allowing harm to come to the child." **The man flinched slightly, she was playing like a damn instrument at the moment, she literally could have turned him into a harp...how well she was playing him.

"**Oh, I see a flinch, someone getting angrier...some little man feeling hurt? Get used to it Inoichi Yamanka. You are barely allowed in here if it wasn't for your heart. I'd killed your entire team by now, until I got to see the Kage." **She stated, and she was not joking around at the moment anymore.

"But, since your are not doing this...where is Naruto?" She smiled, motioning for a hooded figure to walk besides her. It had bloody rags on it's chest, it flipped down it's hood. Revealing Naruto, whose eyes matched the other's. Fu, and Nazoka. Inoichi stared in horror, before glaring at her.

"**Oh don't look at me like that, besides."** She snapped her fingers, Naruto puffed out of existence. **"All foxes are tricksters, and I couldn't help but see the look on your faces. Oh, but the real Naruto, he's asleep. My remaining fragment cradling. Like she had been for these years. All in his dreams." **

"The tailed woman..." Inoichi stated, "I knew it." She nodded, waving her hand. Before sighing, and then resuming her chuckling.

"**Care to ask me any questions, for Naruto will be out for sometime...and no, only Inoichi get's the power to ask." **The seal master started to circle around her, she just glared slightly, before relaxing.

She raised her hands up, before chuckling, **"in that case...get the fuck out!" **She roared, and blasted a wall of air towards them, Inoichi braised for impact, but only felt a light breeze, while the others were blow away. Out of the mind of Uzumaki Naruto.

"So, why keep me here?" He asked, she put her arms back to her side. Before, chuckling.

"**What is better to live Inoichi, a lie, or a truth. In truth Uzumaki Naruto should hate you, and your damned village. Though his dream seems to set in a quarrel. He is broken, just like me, fragmented." **

She motioned for the giant foxes to appear, each with varying fur color. "So, I get it, each of these represents something in his life?" She nodded, and pointed towards Nazoka. Inoichi watched as the fox took the form of the demonic Nazoka, before becoming normal.

"**She is his first ever friend, someone who never judged him on first look. Unlike your so called child like adults, she grew up similar to him, mistreated by her mother. Though, she developed the tomboy persona...to hide the pain away." **She explained, before the figure turned into red chakra. Going back into the cell.

"So, what did you do? Why possess him if you care so much?" Inoichi asked, "besides...why keep him alive?"

"**Everything in a matter of sense is a fragment, my true self has grown fond of the boy's willpower...on top of another of things. She has a lot of pride in her container, she has what could be called...maternal love." **Inoichi flinched slightly at the comment, before looking as Fu formed.

"What is she to him then? A friend?" The woman nodded, and brought her hands on the soulless girl's shoulders. Brushing her mint green hair, though her normally orange eyes were hollow to represent that she was a hollow.

"**Complicated, he has feeling for her, though it's just childhood puppy love. I have to admit though, she is very pretty. Though you probably want to ask him the question of the hour? Who hurt, who. Whose fist got thrown first. Well...it wasn't Naruto." **Inoichi watched as the room started to morph, he stood on guard.

The room shifted to the tree Naruto used for target practice, they were surrounded by four people. Inoichi looked on as, in the perspective of Fu, as the woman took on the form of Naruto, he had his hand over her, trying to defend her.

"So, he defended, how did she get the cut?" He asked, the woman/Naruto looked at him.

"**The one known as Saru, she cut her arm, and in turn I wanted to cut her so bad...though my main fragment stopped me from doing so."** The man nodded, and looked as he saw Naruto inside the alley get struck in the head.

"Can I see him?" She nodded, motioning him to follow. She turned into red chakra, disappearing behind the soon followed her, unknown what Naruto would look like.

**Outside the mind of Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage office. Three hours later.**

"Hello, and welcome back. Do you know why I called you inside my office today?" Hiruzen said to the families of Saru, Kikiyo, and Mina. The woman held her son, who was hiding behind her. Whisker scars going down his cheek.

"Yes, I think we do Hiruzen, are you going to end that little monster for what he did to my baby boy?" The elderly Kage looked at the woman, and his eye twitched. She had already pressed his nerves so far today, requesting death for Uzumaki Naruto. Saying he is too unstable.

"I think you have misunderstood the reason why I have called you in here. The princess of Takigakure woke up a hour ago, she's fully responsive, though has a scar running down her left arm. From where, from what Kikiyo is claiming as an attack from Naruto." He then took a deep breath, before giving a sigh.

"I had the arm checked out, it had undergone a rapid healing process, consistent with one of the points the children brought up. That Naruto had USED the nine tails chakra. Though he used it to rapidly heal the arm injury, which was cut with a rusted metal knife. By cut pattern, and witness testimony a kunai." The woman, and the other families looked about, until the largest of fathers stood up.

"Wait, is this a trail" he then paused, "lord Hokage this is outrageous!" The Hokage looked at the brown haired father of Kikiyo, and Gotetsu. He looked into the eyes of the father, before sighing. The elder stroked his his goatee. He did this when he thought about something, and then he looked at the fathers.

"You say, that I should I put Naruto to death? For what exactly, technically. You have, by extension of your children, who until fourteen, you must deal with the laws they break. As such, since they spurred Naruto to use the nine tails to use. They are now considered under law to be traitors. I even have one of my Anbu being tried for use of lethal force." The father of Saru, a dark brown eyed glared at the Hokage.

"You can't protect that little demon forever, my daughter has had nightmares because of her experience. I believe he caused the wound of the princess's arm, with claw or knife!" The man exclaimed to the Hokage, that's when they heard the door click open.

Uddo, and Umi walked in. "So you're the families that have deemed it fit to allow such ignorance." The Kage of Taki started, but was immediately cut off by the largest of the man, and which he turned to meet the much younger man.

"Who the fuck are you, and the only ignorance here is our damned Hokage protecting a little demon child!" The man did start to say something else, only for vines off Hiruzen's plant to wrap around his neck. The source of the casting of jutsu, was Umi. She was furious.

"You listen here, and listen well. I by right of TAKI law, and international laws pertaining can take your life. Hiruzen-san, my husband's friend is trying to save what pathetic life I see. You dare say the child's a demon, then I am happy for that demon." She kept the man in the choke hold of vines, and then looked Saru's father.

Her orange eyes blazing furiously at him, "and then there is you. Nightmares your daughter has, she'll never have a scar from it. You sick twisted fools. I've been standing outside, and I've had enough of your story. For that is what it is...a simple fairy tale." She clenched her fist more, causing the choking vines to tighten around Kikiyo's father's throat.

"Umi, please calm yourself...we have no place in deciding their fates yet, not until the Hokage has his say. Then if he allows us...I'm going to show them why I was known as the blood gardener inside the Red Moon war." The parents paled, before looking at the man.

"Y-y-y-y-you are the Takikage?" One woman said, shaking slightly.

"Bl-bloo-blood gardener as in...the one who fought with Minato-sama, and claims one of the highest kill ratios blood gardener?!" The father Mina yelled out in fear, having been a war veteran himself.

Uddo simply nodded, watching his wife release her vine's hold. "I...I...by the gods...what happens now?" The Hokage walked back to his desk, and brought out a folder, with national passports and such for civilian travel.

"You have three options, I can state the first one, along with the second...I believe Uddo has a third." The Hokage said, getting out his pipe, and lighting it. The people looked towards the man, children cowering behind their parents. As if they were so innocent.

"Option one...you accept banishment." Kikiyo's father moved to argue, but the Kage held up his hand. Motioning for silence. He then took a deep puff of the substance in the pipe, and blew it out in a smoke cloud. "You will be given a quarter of your bank account, with the rest going towards Konoha's slum district for repairs. You will be given passports to any country of your wish, even major ones like Iwa."

They watched as the man reached under his desk, bringing out a katana. It had a brilliant white sheath for which housed the blade. "The second option, to keep your money for your family. Keep them in Konoha, I ask a blood payment. The blood payment is simple. The father's life, for the child's treachery. You will keep your wealth, and such. I may even allow your children back into the academy." Uddo slightly glared at the Hokage, but sighed allowing the information for the people to sink in.

"The third, the fathers...and mothers. Go into a fight with Uddo, and Umi respectively by gender. Known as a honored dual. Where the winner, or winners win Takigakure, and the others life...or lives. The rules would be simple, a battleground of the choosing from the challenging party. Along with limitations." Uddo smiled, before taking three seeds out of his pocket.

"A simple match, I am only allowed to use these seeds to kill you. Though, I don't think you would them anywhere inside your body. They are called Buraddo kōjō, the blood plant. Basically, my clan's jutsu stable. The plant loves to grow rapidly in the bloodstream of the victim...before slowly either growing in the brain or in the heart." The men shuddered, and watched as the man played around with the seeds.

"W-w-w-what would happen...after we died?" The Takikage chuckled at Kikiyo's father.

"Well, whose said you would die...that's if I wanted them to grow there...I could have them anchor you into the ground, and use your body as fuel for their growth into blood fruit trees." The men grew even more sickly pale.

"W-w-w-w-what is blood fruit?" The green haired man smiled, before bringing out a small little fruit, it took the shape of a human heart...slightly adding more to creepy factor. He slowly squeezed.

"A fruit that is stable in our vampire bat population, since..." Blood started dripping from the fruit, "it contains actual blood. Though mostly what the tree grows in however is dead corpses. That's why the blood fruit tree is called the weeping tree. Since it's appearance in growth resembles a widow weeping over her lover."

Even the Hokage had to admit, that scared him there. The women turned to Umi slowly petted the plant, then one got bold. "You are bunch inbreds, since she carriers the same powers!" She exclaimed, Umi nearly lunged when her husband put his hand on her.

"No, marriage in our culture is different. We are not bound by laws, we are not bound by wedding rings and such. We are bonded through blood, a more intimate way of marriage. For the process is both painful, and fulfilling. It involves our elder tree.

For when our priestess, a woman who cannot marry, since she is married to nature. Calls upon our grand tree to start the ritual, the parties are asked to place their hands together, and in such a wooden spike shall be driven into them. Mixing the blood. The tree will empower the blood to fuse together, literally making us bonded by blood." The man explained, before smiling.

"It's why I can use any of Uddo-kuns powers, because of the ritual...and he can certainly use mine as well." She stated, the woman still looked disgusted. They shared the same BLOOD?! Even if they didn't before, it was still disgusting!

The Hokage got up, and then looked at them. "Time to make your choices..."

**Inside Konoha hospital. Room 2202**

Fu sat in her bed, all the while humming. Her scar slightly hurt, but it's only the after effects of Naruto showing her he cared. After all, she would have gotten infection if he did not. The tune she was humming, was the same her new friend Chomei was singing in voice inside of her.

"_Hm-hm-hmmhmmhmm-hm-hm-hm-hmhmhmhm-hmhmhm" _


	17. Omake three

**OMAKE 3...All hell breaks loose.**

**Also, RIP Robin Williams. I meant to do something earlier...but NBC can't take a joke.**

**Well...time for a comment review...*warning, you may pretend kill me...not kill me...peace* **

I stomp the ground, before the pushing a button. Fire works explode everywhere, and I wave to the crowd. "Good morning...meh...I'll never be Robin Williams...may he rest in peace." I say, bowing my head, giving a silent prayer.

I then snap it up, and look at you all. "Anyway, we have reached fifty reviews, in honor of my gracious fans in giving me their inputs, and supporting me. I am going to start a answering section in my new Omake's...Umm..So here we go." I say, clicking another button.

"And...yes...I have buttons here out the ass!" I say, to a fictional character raising his hand.

A roulette will appears on the screen, and starts to spin. "The one it lands on, will answer five random picked reviews. We are aiming for ten tonight, and we'll answer them accordingly! So expect love, hatred, and sadness...oh the pain of people...they hurt me so!" I mock, before looking at the wheel...I pale.

"Well...fuck..." I motioned for KAGUYA to come to the stage, and she slightly fidgets. Not in the good way either, she was embarrassed slightly for being the first one picked. She took to the podium.

"Greetings everyone, I am Kaguya...the rabbit goddess, or...pretty much the only godlike figure in Naruto's canon universe. So I guess it's only fitting...that I go first. So I'll try to foster you, but if you choose not too...let say be respectful. I will turn you int**o a zetsu!" **She spoke in a deeper than normal voice in the end, I watched as she got out the first letter.

"_HOLY SHIT, please hurry with the next chapter, I want to see what happens next!_

_Is the red haired woman in Naruto's dreams really Kushina, or is it the Kyuubi!?_

_Are those four bullies going to live long enough to experience Hiruzen's full wrath, and get tossed out of the village of Konoha"_

Kaguya read aloud, "this is from a guest reviewer. Normally Blaze-kun likes to have guest reviewers. They are the THIRD element of reviews inside of in his opinion. Though he sort of dislikes the face he can't contact them. But, in partial, he as found some of his best reviews coming you little unknown children...so keep it up!" She said, and then glared at me.

"Also to answer your question. It's a big secret, though it sort of got explained in chapter fourteen. Basically the Kyuubi is fragmented in personality. The big reveal will not come until near the end of the first part of the series. Before Naruto goes out of the village, and trust me. It'll make you take a look back at some of the little hints dropped here, and there." She said with vigor, which sort of was creepy.

She then got another letter.

"_Things sure are interesting. Oh and by the way, do you watch Doctor Who?" _She read, and then looked at camera. I suddenly saw a camera man go flying towards her, and she looked into the camera. "Steam powered crow, you bet I watch doctor who...my friend got me into it!" She yelled, dreaming of the new doctor coming shortly, I just narrowed my eyes. Before I looked at the clock, and sighed.

She got out the next letter.

"_Fuck yeah Chōmei and seriously Kyūbi, calm down. Also, I'm really enjoying your update rate. I know that you probably won't be able to keep it up, but don't think that you have to. Just give us the best story you can give._

_-Kamil the Awesome"_

"I have to say, I'm happy that little Fu has Chomei inside her already. She matches my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, GREAT grandson. Fun loving, while being serious sometimes. Pretty much a female Naruto...which if I guessed he could do that perverted jutsu with men, he could do it with women.

Anyway, Kyuubi/Nine tails has every right to be mad. She has watched the child THAT may/may not be hers get beaten up. Threaten, and nearly killed. I don't think she needs to calm down, I think sh**e should have ripped out those little bastards souls. Tearing them asunder, making their blood spray across the walls. Ain't that right Hamura, my baby boy, did that man hurt bad my little horned angel! Ha, ha hahahaha." **I get out my tranquilizer gun, and fire a dart into her neck.

She was about to do a mass devastating jutsu before I did, and I motioned for several guards to come, and drag her off stage. I sigh, going up to the podium. I click the button, and start saying a prayer. Which did go unanswered.

"Oh fuck me, and my bigmouth about hatred...Here is Sasuke Uchiha. Now ladies and gentlemen. We do have harpoon guns in the back. Give it a try! You'll win millions, no, billions if you kill him!" I say running off stage, intent of going for it myself.

The raven haired bastard of the Uchiha clan comes onto the stage, he coughed slightly into the microphone. "Hello...weaklings, and all none Uchiha. I believe my reviews will start a revolution. Anyway, let's see what loser we got next." I slowly aim the harpoon at his head, and silently pray that I hit him.

"Oh, babywolflover...what a stupid name!" He laughed, "and she's loving this story eh? Well, I ain't going to bother reviewing, your review. Since you are stupid, ignorant, backwater trash!" I twitch my eye, and aim at his head.

(Babywolflover, this is not serious, only getting Sasuke into character, please don't take offense Wolf-chan...I have to make Sasuke an Asshole for reasons.) I slowly pray in my head, and I fire the harpoon. It goes sailing past him, and I yell out.

"Fuck me running man, does anything go right here today?!" I yelled out, only to see a silver streak of chakra pass me, slamming into Sasuke. I looked as a red haired man, similar to Kaguya, Hagaromo, and Hamura stood. He bared the horns, and eyes of Kaguya, minus the third creepy Tien eye.

He looked at Sasuke, **"disappear..." **Sasuke yelled out as he was warped out of the room, and I looked at the man. I bow to him, "oh thank you. He was going to ruin the show, and my friendship with Wolf-chan. What's your name?" I asked, and he smiled at me.

"I am Oturan, one of your new OC characters, and unlike other low lives. I actually can back up my words, unlike that Raven haired little bitch..." I twitched, and looked at Naruto. That was something the blonde over there would say, and I looked at him.

"So, what now, want to review?" He nodded, and took out a ballet out. Mark with a little heart over it, from Baby wolf lover.

"Oh, how adorable, she loves your story master Blaze. I have to say, I think you are doing a fine job myself. But, hey, at least I didn't..." I slam his mouth shut, and I move my mouth towards his ear.

"Don't spoil a damn thing...especially about you...now I remember why I created you, so shut up!" I hissed, and he nodded. Backing away, and then read the review aloud.

Well not exactly...which caused me to slap myself in the head. "Oh, so many reviews, and so little choose. So let's go ahead, and knock most out in one blow. First off, yes I agree...it was cute that Nazoka would pull off that little girlfriend trick. But, where...well when I was from. Marriage was something not of choice. You got married, and had kids around thirteen. No sooner than you were able to be wedded off."

"So like the ancient countries?" He nodded, and smiled. Holding a small necklace in his hand, and then looked back up into the audience. "I will be the first to admit something right now, I am a very very close to having a scene in this fanfiction. One could say...right around the corner...maybe a couple of corners." He hinted, and I once again slap my head.

Why didn't any of my creation's ever listen to me?!

"Anyway, I rabble. Anyway, I admit the fights in this fiction are very clean cut, not exactly one sided, because that's the feeling many are going for. I love OP Naruto fics myself, but I think they take it way too far. Like Naruto beating a Jonin as a child...no. Kakashi would cream him in a second. Because even though he may be all powerful, he lacks a key thing. Experience." I nod, throwing some of my script.

"Sonofabitch!" I say aloud, throwing away half my script. I then hear a small feminine voice, singing. I listen to it, and smile. Oturan sways with the music slightly, and smiled.

"I recently discovered Dragon's dogma, and the sound track is beautiful. The song in question is The Eternal return. A beautiful chorus piece in the beginning of the game, and orchestra. I say listen to it, because it'll be playing a key role in the story as background music to giant forests, and giant battles." Oturan fanned out, and slowly swayed with the music.

He clapped his hands together, and soon a black liquid formed. Transforming into a clone of his himself, which bore white hair, and golden eyes instead of his red eyes, and red hair. "Let us do as Madara does in battle, and dance...not the deadly way!" He calls to the audience, and the clone transforms into a female.

The female, and him pressed their palms together, and started to dance into a circle. I just twitched my eyes, and looked at the camera. "You see why I want to quit? This is madness..." I hear the sound of armor behind me, and I curse. I turn to see Leonidas the kind of Spartans behind me. I pale.

"Madness... . !" He kicks me hard sending me into the air backwards, and I slowly flow over the audience. I hate my job, so much right now. "FUUUUUU!" I scream, and hit the wall behind me. I land with thud on the ground, breathing hard.

"I .job." I grumble, getting up. I brush off the dust, and look at the the Spartan king, before weaving divine hand signs. "I'm so sick of this shit, and I am canceling this Omake ." I shout, and slam my hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu Sensechal!" **Savan appears in his white cloak, and looks at me.

"You called me, and I nod. Summon the dragon. I got some hearts he could eat tonight!" The god of Gransys smiled, and a sigil appeared before him.

"Gregory, come and play!"

I laugh like a maniac as the giant red dragon appeared, it breathed out a torrent of flame. Beginning to charge towards the the Spartans, I watched as they ran. I looked at the cameras, and just smiled. "You all ask me to do the impossible once again, and now...I a**m very pissed off, and I will have ORDER! Kotoamakatsuki!" **

I created a hundred clones as I did this, each looking into the eyes of the audience. I glare into their souls, "**act normal...for the rest of the chapter...please..." **I growl out, and sigh as I watched as everyone started to be normal. Going back to their seats, Savan dispersed, and Gregory had just ate Leonidas.

I took a sit at the desk on the stage, and then asked the audience. "Now where is Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzuamki Fu?" I asked, and I then saw one of my screenwriters come onto my stage, and I looked at him.

"So do you know, and where are they?" If I could get the answer, it would be nice and straight forward. The man blushed lightly, before leaned down towards me, and then I heard something that made my heart drop.

"No...not my...my...my...m**y chair...my desk, my fucking floor, MY MAHOGANY FLOOR! You know what, I can't do this anymore, I am going too...Raawwwwrrrr!" **I roared out, loosing consciousness. As I did I could feel my spines emerge from my back, and soon glowing blue.

**WIth Naruto.**

Two naked young adults laid on the wooden floor of Blaze's office, "can't wait for the passionate scenes in this novel...man that was awesome." Naruto said, before he heard screaming, and Fu looked at him. Before paling.

"Should we guess that Blaze turned into Godzilla form, and should we call Destroya?" Fu stated, before she could get the last part out, Naruto was already on the phone.

"Yeah...we need the JDF, and Mutants here pronto...yes...yes...yes Blazeraptor/Godzilla is unleashed. Indeed get the guitar music, Um...Okay." Naruto hung up, and smiled.

"Looks like I'll be fighting Godzilla." He stated, before turning golden, and smiled towards Fu.

"Oh this shit is going to be so weird..." She said, before exploding into her Bijuu mode.

**End of Japan...the world? Found out.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**right now you lucky people!**

Blaze/Godzilla had blood running out of his nose, a giant beetle, and fox were fighting him. Though what turned into a fight had quickly descended into Jinchuuriki sex, and in the end. Godzilla started to die back down into Blaze, who rose back up.

"I fucking hate my life...end of Omake, and a lot of fees now...fuck you...Naruto...Fu..."


	18. good news, bad news, and interesting new

Let's get the bad out of the way people...

My "vacation" is not been so relaxing. I have been working hard to get a new computer, but I was lucky enough to find a friend of a friend who could fix my computer last week. The bad news in all of this, is that ALL of my story progress in Light O' Gods, Rise of the Nidaime Juubi, and last but not least. The heartfelt song are gone, poof, no longer of this world.

The heartfelt song was originally going to be a VERY VERY VERY long one shot, I was at 23,000 words when it was destroyed by my hard drive crashing. The pairing was Shion and Naruto. My first in my long list of a single biased pairing system (Fu Naruto Fu Naruto, Hinata Naruto, Fu, fuu fuufufufufuf blah blah fucking blah.)

Anyway this means...

-Chapter 14 of Light o' gods is gone, it was nearly completed.

- Chapter thirty? of Rise of Nidiame Juubi...regretfully gone (at 12,000 words...I was pissed off)

- All the creations I made for titles, and even a world map I did for :Light o gods world

- Every frigging good thing about my computer.

- my writing software gone.

- Every creation Babywolflover made...gone...

RAAAAGhhh...

Anyway good news.

-I'm back

- I'm ready to go.

- New chapter productions start Thursday night, with a hopeful Friday day release

- The heartfelt song will be reproduced into a MUCH LARGER FIC

- The new computer upgrade (hard drive) can support me in making videos should I ever find a good animator engine...add two and two together friends

- I had a lot of time to think.

- The first OPEN OC character requesting is open for light me O' light of gods. So send me a PM (Not a review) and I'll consider them. Must be detailed*

- I have a new DELL laptop/tablet deal/contract agreement from Tmewarner/Comcast cable provider.

- I'm still frigging crazy.

Thee interesting news.

- The world map got BIGGER for Light me o' light of gods. As in there will be more than two continents (Kaguya's and Naruto's) in this series. In fact who remembers the stone of gele movie? Well guess whose continent we'll be going too :)

-I have names for seventeen cities/large villagers (Naruto's saying about them)

- I have created a literal artist depiction the lands Naruto will travel.

- The Akatsuki will exist, but Bijuu hunting is going to be different, and for very good reasons.

- There will be tie in with movies. Especially with Bonds, Shippuden the movie, and Blood prison (minus the useless guns)

- There will be a war currently going on, with Kumo fighting a northern enemy (see list of areas/continents)

-Tetsu no kuni will not be on Shinobi Soil, it will instead be on a different continent.

- I have designed (in my head) the gods of this universe, along with the ENTIRE plot.

- There will be more spiritual elements.

- The theme to this story is a mix tape like theme. (Eternal return, Coils of light, Life song valentine weist, Okami: Yami, Okami: The sun rises, The forest river and so on of my choosing/your choosing)

continental listing

**Hinode** (Naruto's continent)

**Rakka **(Temujin's continent)

**Pālaivaṉa nilaṅkaḷil **(Tamil for desert lands, a entirely desert place, with a Oasis somewhere lost in time along with memory. This will be a major continent inside the story)

**Guusu Erekusu **(South islands, a major plot point, with several key character intro's)

**Northern lands **(Lands separated by a river that runs the border of Kumo, and Iwa northern side, currently at war with Kumo, but loosing)

**Ratnik **(Lands of the warrior, Tetsu no Kuni's new name, and land)

**Peka **(Macedonian themed continent, a later enemy to Hinode)

**Emo Tudi ( a secret) **


	19. Chapter 15

**Guide me O' Light of Gods**

**Chapter fifteen: Using one's head, a home to rebuild. **

Saru, and Mina's fathers chose the exile, and had already signed the contract to the Hokage. Stating that "We shall never return" sworn statement. However, Kikiyo, and Gotetsu watched in fear as their father left the house.

Which brings us to where an open clearing inside the Forest of silent movement laid. There in the clearing, Uddo wore his traditional combat armor. It was leather, painted green with the Takigakure symbol on the one steel chest plate. On the back of it, was the symbol for fourth, a long line of legends including him bared that honorary number.

He slowly knelt down on both knees, his wife Umi bathing his head with a wet cloth. The terms had been radically changed, to where it was just a sword fight. A simple fight, one who with the most skill would win, and the one...who had the misfortune of not died.

She slowly rubbed his brown hair with the cloth, straightening it out into where she could form a loose topknot. On her husbands left hip was his family sword, the _Nekketsu tsurīsuraisā_. A short, two and half foot long katana. Not long like other blades. Though it bared a simple design superiority that was found only in samurai katana.

It was folded steel, in fact it was folded adamant steel. A rare steel, only green iron made, after years of blazing it in a fire. The only sword of it's kind in Takigakure, possibly inside of the Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha crossroad regions.

It long green tinted blade was wielded by his father, wielded by his brother before his death in the war. Now it was his, and it was his own artist brush. The paint however, was blood, and he would gladly spill the blood of the man sitting across from him as of now.

Kikiyo's father.

He was brown haired like Uddo, baring blue eyes, and he too had a katana. A katana made by the finest artisans of Konoha. It was three and half feet. A full foot bigger than Uddo's blade. For they had measured them before the match, checking for any "sliding blades" inside of the hilts.

The man stared with hateful eyes at the Takigakure, who he had almost signed the contract when the man had insulted him. Calling him a sunken drunk rich boy, whose family was naught but a den of lowlife scum. It boiled his rage over.

So now, the man had worn his combat garb from the Red Moon War. It was metal plated all over, baring the symbol of the tiger corps. A regiment of ninja dedicated to the quick killing method of the blade, and though he was old. He had practiced on a couple weeks out of the months since retirement. While starting his family.

"Last chance Iraku, you can out of this!" His wife begged him, afraid for her husbands life. The man simple nursed a saucer of sake, the laid it down. His metal armor clinked together as he raised up.

His blade was that of hardened folded steel, a much less grade than Uddo's Adamant Blade. Though he knew by looking at the man, his strengths laid within a close up attack, and if Iraku could just keep him out of reach. He had a chance. In fact, all through the Red Moon war, this was his operation of killing.

He was older, wiser in his mind, though maybe not as fast as he used to be. Otherwise he wouldn't be as nervous as he was right now. The only three godsends he could count upon here was that he had made three rules.

No running away.  
No begging for mercy after the duel started.  
No chakra, meaning no jutsu.

He tipped the scales slightly towards his favor, since he never really used much chakra. They took a look at the Hokage who stood in the middle, and he held his hand up. "Last requests may now be said, and any halting from either party be heard now. I implore to you, by old law, to make your kills clean...and quick."

Uddo was the first to say something. He stepped into the death circle which had been drawn on the ground, the Takigakure lord crossed his arms. His side banes fluttered into the wind, his orange eyes burned like fresh amber of a flame.

"I Uddo, Taki lord, wish that my daughter be taken to her home if I should loose. Upon further notice, I respectfully wish to issue an apology via last will and testament from my writ be given to her, and my son. I do not wish to back down, come possible death I shall stand." Uddo said kneeling to the Hokage in respect.

Iraku walked up to the lord of Konoha, and he made his voice be known. "I wish that my family be given passage to the lands of Kenshi. A trading island, where they will be no threat to your family upon my death. But, I warn you...if I should win. I shall take all that you own a recompense for your illustrious insults given to my family! Upon my honor as head of my household, I do not waiver, under fear of no man!"

The Hokage nodded, backing away, the hand of the head lord came down. No sooner then it did, the two men battling for honor spun to face each other. Each a hand on their blades respective hilt. "You may begin!" The Hokage shouted.

Uddo drawn his blade first charging at the man in front of him, the elite of the tiger corps easily countered the speed of his opponent with reach. His **Iaido slash** kept the Takikage keeping from getting in immediate range.

They deadlocked, Iraku, being the larger of the two backed Uddo up slightly. Who lost some of his strength without the chakra. The orange eyed man locked his blade, attempting to further the lock, and keep it from slipping of the fine metal he held.

Iraku pushed him off with a kick to his gut however, and the Takikage stumbled back a little, but quickly regained balance. Iraku brought his sword up, attempting to cut down the man, and if the lord of the waterfall nation had not be fast enough, he'd done just that.

Instead, the sound of metal, on metal was heart. Uddo had his sword above his head, kneeling to hold the block. Uddo used his left elbow to jam into the man's gut. Causing him to break the deadlock, Iraku stumbled backwards.

Uddo used this moment to launch himself off of the ground, running forward, with his sword ready to run through the noble. The noble however, managed to regain his footing holding his sword to the side. Managing to quickly slice it in a arc, Iraku deflected the stab away.

Though Uddo had the speed to escape the counter slash that followed afterwards. The lord of Taki turned, bringing his blade high in stance, Iraku saw this, bringing his blade low. A complete opposite style.

"You don't have a bad skill in blades, boy, I admit with chakra I fear you. Without it...I'm in control." Iraku stated, "I wish you a good death." The man charged at the kage, who sidestepped him. The experienced warrior, brought his sword to his side. Blocking a counter slash by Uddo.

Uddo quickly broke off, using his naturally superior speed to keep up with the man's skill. He darted to the left, only to be met with a block. He quickly slid along the ground, blocking a slash from Iraku, which was aimed at his head.

His metal was surprisingly showing no signs of chipping. Iraku's however had "bite" marks along the bladed edge. He laughed at the Kage, knowing if he attempted to break the code, he forfeited. Thus by default, Iraku won. Though, this made Uddo think.

"_He was smart enough to plan this out in almost all detail, my chakra was my main weapon with my seeds. My swordsmanship wasn't novice, but no where near his. Hiruzen had every right to accept the deal, it was what I offered. I was just too cocky to plan this out fully._

_But, my sword has stood time more than any before it in Taki. My sword has been in my family for generations, and one day it'll continue being so. His sword, though high quality, was made for just a few battles. It wasn't made for time, it wasn't made to stand up to what the gods created. _

_I still have a chance!" _

Uddo, brought one hand off his blade, letting his right hand lax to his side. His sword pointing backwards as he reversed gripped it. He brought it to where the blade con-sided with his vision. He slowly backed away, the circle had been drawn around a group of tight nit trees as well.

"_Mother always said the forest was our master, teaching us, guiding us..." _

"Where are you going!" Iraku yelled charging, "I'm not accepting your beg for mercy!"

Uddo spun around the man as he brought his sword down to strike, instead Uddo had enough space to escape. He watched as the high quality blade slammed against the bark, lodging itself fast inside the tree.

Iraku had only a few moment to realize his blunder, before he felt a sharp pain enter his body. He looked down he saw a sword protruding out of his chest. It's green blade, stained by blood. "Y-y-y-y-y-you wo-w-w-won h-w-gah-how!?" Iraku screamed out, he coughed up blood as he did.

Uddo, twisted the blade, slicing into the man's heart. Killing him. He slowly took a breath, acting as if he was absorbing the man's soul. Though it was for different reasons. He finally opened his orange eyes, looking right at the man.

"Because, I simply used my head...not my wallet."

_**The red moon war, fourteen years ago, near Kumo's Arabisa forest region.**_

Uddo, stood side by side. He was holding his sword reversed style, and Minato had his special kunai out. "Uddo-san, what are the numbers?" He asked, the man looked towards his ally. He held five fingers, followed by cross his thumb over his head

A sign for a simple meaning. Five, elite, and out for heads. Minato nodded, before looking around. "They're used to open fighting Uddo, you come from the forest, is there anyway you can tip the balance to our favor...maybe plant seals on them?" He asked.

Uddo nodded, "yeah..." he said lowly as he took out his sword. Minato put his hand on the blood, causing it to form a seal. Uddo sank into the ground, leaving Minato alone, who had his eyes closed. He could hear rustling in the woods, he sent out a chakra pulse.

They were watching him, waiting for him to move, waiting for him...waiting...that was there biggest advantage. Minato was a legendary ninja, who in a open fight, would decimate an army. His only sole weakness was being displayed as of now, he always made the first move.

He thought of all battles like that of shogi, and in any case he made the first move. Always, seeing a response, and calling out to it. He had told Uddo this, since the man did the opposite. Since the Kage's of their allied forces forced them together.

It was with this, each covered their blind spots, and weaknesses.

Minato had very high chakra control, but the common problem was a normal chakra pool.  
Uddo had very high chakra, but not so much as control.

Minato had speed, but his agility was lacking.

Uddo had agility, so he taught Minato in turn for his speed training.

They complimented each other on paper, and on the battlefield. The blonde haired man, sent out another chakra pulse. He felt them closer, and started to feel nervous. Where was Uddo? His answer came when he felt a return chakra pulse.

Uddo came out from the ground, behind a Kumo ninja, he spun around. Slashing a large gash on the man's back. The scream alerted Minato, who felt the air shift, indicating something heading for him. He formed his hand sign.

The blue eyes of the soon to be legend snapped open, in them was a demon wind shuriken. It was heading straight for him, it barely missed a golden light filled the void Minato left behind. He appeared behind the injured man. A small ball of energy in his hands.

"**Rasagan!" **Minato called out, he slammed it into the gash. Causing it to tear open, blood sprayed onto the ground. The man fell over, his body torn open, Minato felt a chakra pulse. Indicating Uddo was right behind him.

He heard the ground raise behind him. "Three left..." Uddo said, fresh blood on his face. Minato nodded, and saw a Kumo ninja stuck into a tree by his own blade. Which reminded him to never piss off Uddo. The blonde haired man, looked around.

He felt the earth shift under him, and he looked to see Uddo come out of tree. Slashing into a tree top. A man, a elite Jonin of Iwa fell down. His face nearly cut in two, the blonde haired man realized two things. Speed, the use of the forest.

He had learned that Uddo had took his advice in weight training, and then felt something behind him. "You blonde headed basta-arghh!" Uddo emerged from the ground, holding several seeds in his hands.

Which he plunged into the man's chest, via the sword. **"Weeping tree of blood, grow!" **Minato had to turn away as he heard the tearing of flesh as a small sprig of a tree burst out of the man's stomach.

"Minato-san, are you going to let me kill them all?" Uddo asked, the blonde haired man just stood there. Stunned at his fellow shinobi, he was skilled in speed. He felt the earth shake as he watched a Iwa ninja come out of the forest brush with a suit of stone armor.

"Oh, okay, seriously that's a load of bullshit!" Uddo shouted, the cause of was Minato outstretching his hand.

"By all means Uddo-san, besides I just got a report that the west line needs me on the coast of Iraza. So..." Uddo glared at Minato, before smirking.

"Yeah, so I get them all, because I didn't use my head fully when speaking..." Minato nodded, rubbing his friends hair. Before kicking a kunai into the air.

The kunai spun around for a moment, before Minato grabbed it, and placed a seal on it. With all his might, he gave a throw. The kunai flew towards the stone armored clad brute. Who charged, the kunai hit it's shoulder bouncing behind him.

"Ready yourself Uddo, it's coming 'right for you'" Minato stated, before warping behind the man. The giant man in the stone armor tried to turn in time to reflect. He was way too late.

Minato's tiny glowing sphere growed just before impact, **"Giant Rasangan!" **The man shouted as he was sailed slightly towards to the right, and into a tree. His stones lodging themselves into the bark.

He tried to free himself, only to feel a pain erupt from his chest, followed by a twist.

Uddo stood there, pulling the sword out of the hole of the armor. He looked towards Minato as he sheathed it, and smiled. "Thanks...so why didn't you finish him off...it was your kill? I know you could have overcharged the Rasangan a little more."

"Well...for once I think I'll let you have the kills, since it'll never matter one day Uddo-san." The future Takikage looked at him, before getting confused. It wouldn't matter? But, they'd be legendary.

"You see Uddo...one day I wish to unite this country, no more of this...pettiness." With that Minato left, he was late for the first time to a battlefield. Though, Uddo looked at the spot where he'd been at.

Slowly putting his sheath back into the holder. "Pettiness...war...hmm, you know out of all the alliance's soldiers my friend...you are the stupidest along with smartest of us all." Uddo said, before slowly walking back into the earth. He had to go towards Taki, which a regiment was waiting for his command.

_**Back in the present.**_

Iraku's wife wept over her husband, who laid dead in her arms. "You monster, you fucking foreign bastard you killed h-him!" She shouted at Uddo, Umi was moving to see if she could have a bit of her own revenge. Though her husband brought his hand up to stop her.

"Enough blood is shed, Lord Hiruzen, I testify that I hold no ill will towards you. Let this be a lesson to an old dog from a young a pup. Start doing the law a favor, and enforce it more." Uddo stated, though he looked at down at the weeping wife of Iraku.

She looked at him, before glaring hard into his soul. "You will be dead one day Uddo, you and that whore of a wife you have. You will both be dead one day, someday somehow. I hope that my husband will be waiting to take you to hell!" She screamed.

She grabbed her husband's sword, attempting to run down the Taki lord. The said lord watched as the sword got closer, before quickly sending his own blade up. Breaking the high quality paid for blade in two, and Iraku's wife stumbling to the ground.

"I now owner of the Iraku's fortune and estate ask you leave the village with your yilk. I further ask you obey Hiruzen's laws, for I will permit this offense just once...once...am I understood." She stayed silent, "or do I have to spill your blood as well?" He asked

The woman glared at him, and began walking away. She took one last look at the man, burning his look in her head. She finally walked off, leaving the rest to their talks. Uddo turned to Hiruzen, who looked at the man's body as it was carted off.

"_Did I really allow this...to come about?" _He thought, _"Am I the true villain in all of this?" _He turned to Uddo, who was walking over to his wife. He sheathed the sword with a click marking it's lock in the sheath.

"Hiruzen, tell me the worth of his estate?" Uddo asked, "I am going to put it to good use."

**Three days later, slum district of Konoha. **

"What do you mean we have to leave the apartment complex, what did we do?" Nazoka asked a ninja who had been called to force several families out of their homes, and conjoined homes alike. The ninja handed her a letter, which she immediately read.

Another apartment member whom had read the same letter, threw it at the ninja. "Fuck you asshole, this is a scam, a load of bullshit!" The man shouted. Naruto heard the commotion, and slowly walked out of the apartment complex. He was suffering migraines at the moment.

If he only knew why.

Having been released from the hospital just a good five days ago, oddly just a day after the incident with the other kids. He had a slight amount of bags under his eyes. Which slightly glowed in the shadow of Nazoka.

"What happened, what's wrong Nazoka-chan?" He asked his sister, she looked at him. Almost ready to cry, but was more pissed off than anything with a few tears spilling over. She finally stated the problem.

"Naruto, everyone is being evicted." He looked at her, confused at the word. She shook her head, slightly forgetting that he still needed some simple words, despite being understanding of others. "It means we're being kicked out." Naruto eyes flashed with anger at this.

Naruto got passed Nazoka, and looked at the ninja. "Hey guy, what's the big idea, we paid our rent like everyone else here!" He shouted, "why are you kicking us out?!" Nazoka moved her hand around his mouth, trying to keep him from saying something he'd regret.

"Yeah, the child is right, we paid our rent too!"

"Right, the hell are the Motoshi kicking us out for, this is illegal! I will go to Lord Hiruzen!"

"I'm right with you sister."

"You're no real ninja, protecting the rich slobs, fuck off!"

A crashing of glass came across the street, and several other ninja dropped down. One of which was a high ranking hawk regiment leader, a purple haired woman. "Listen, everyone please calm down, I assure you that everything will be okay. We are currently temporally displacing you!" She shouted, "please follow the other civilians across the block!"

Several dozen civilians booed at the shinobi squad, throwing stuff at them, a full scale riot was threatening to erupt. Though it ended when someone shouted, "his Lordship is here!" Several civilians motioned for everyone to silence as the Hokage walked side by side with the Takikage.

"Hey Nazoka, whose the orange eyed guy walking with the old man?" Naruto asked, he looked at the robes on the other man. Which was light brown, with a green symbol of waterfall on the back.

"I don't know Naruto, besides I wonder why this is all happening...hey Naruto!" She called out as her little brother ran into the crowd, and she ran after him.

"Hey get back here!" She yelled, "come on stay with me!"

"Sorry Nazoka, but I wanna hear this!" Naruto shouted back, though in a childlike tone.

"Gauh fine" She said drawing out fine, she ran right behind her little brother.

They made it to the front of the crowd, where they saw a podium being erected from earth jutsu. The Hokage took a walk up the two small stairs, and made sure he could be seen. The Takikage walked behind him.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention!" The Kage called out, his old voice booming with authority. The crowd started to quiet down, with a few still talking, they all had there eyes on the man though.

"As of three days ago, a few dealing were made of the apartment complexes inside of the districts of Ju, Asaka, and Genma. The districts which were all owned by the Motoshi family. As I am sure you all know of by now, but as of two days ago. They left the village, leaving a opened contract after Iraku Motoshi life was ended." The Hokage stated, some civilians secretly delighted the man's death.

"What killed him!"

"Yeah tell us lord Hokage, what killed him!?"

"Did he piss off the wrong people?"

"Yeah, I bet he did! Fat bastard deserved it, I'm a war vet myself, and I never throw it around for power!"

"I hear you brother, he dishonored the tiger corps when he cast out his fellow men to the streets as beggars!"

"Did it have something to do with the little girl!"

"Yeah his kids were always so spoiled, little brats!"

The input of the civilians was vile, they held just as much hatred for the man as the Nine tails. Though right now, the slums had a mixed view on the so called "Nine tails incarnate" since he did things solely in defense of his 'family.' Even if it did just consist of one none blood girl, who left an abusive home to protect a friend.

Many actually made fun of her, but now, they didn't know how to think about the redheaded "demon" he never made an attempt to lash out at them. Though, if they hurt his sister, they'd probably find out why the boy Gotetsu hid his face.

The Kage of Konoha motioned for silence. The crowd fell silent, and soon total silence fell down upon the street. "I have heard rumors that the man, Iraku, had been making deals outside of his 'bounds' but, I assure you that you will not be displaced for long." He spoke.

"As of now, we have had a buyer to the contract. He's on the podium with me as of now, and do not worry. For though he does not live in Konoha, he is from one of our greatest allies. Please, hold your silence as I welcome Uddo to the podium. Takikage, and new owner of the Motoshi contract." The crowd watched as the other hooded man came to the podium, and he gave them a very pleasant smile.

"I am Uddo, of Taki, I carry no surname so sorry if you wish to know if I belong to a powerful clan. I am from a village where we respect comrades in arms, where ones that pushes us to a new level we didn't think we could reach. I am deeply sorry for the way this place looks, so I bought the contract from the dead uncaring man." He then took a deep breath.

"I have big plans to release the contract once I am finished, but till them. The matter falls onto three things. You civilians, the districts, and what happens now. As of now...regrettably I deem this district's building unfit for comfortable life, which in contract, says is required. So I must tear them down." The crowd started booing, the ninja gathered around the podium.

"However, I understand that this would cause an uproar, no place to go in a stormy night. So this is why the estate of Motoshi is being sold, along with all heirlooms and such. I plan to raise money, in conjunction with several generous donations of the Uchiha clan's Mikodo, The Yamanaka clan's Inoichi, The Hyuuga clan's Izana Hyuuga, and very generous donation from several of the under-clans of my nation." The crowd stopped, letting this sink in for a few moments.

"What does this mean, what's all the money going too!"

"Yeah, we don't have a home anymore, so are you just going to keep the money!"

"See this is why we shouldn't trust foreign interest! Even if they are allies."

"Hang on a minute, he's a man of an ally that has been here as long as we have!"

"No one asked you, stay out of it!"

"Quit shouting it out then!"

"People please, please, I have no intention of leaving you homeless. I have the utmost intention of putting everyone in temporary lodgings inside a nearby hamlet. I even brought an order out for some of my instructors to come over, and teach both civilian along with ninja classes." The Hokage nodded, the deal got drawn up just a night ago.

They stayed up all night, the hamlet would be just a few miles from Konoha, and it would be guarded with Anbu round the clock. "I would also like to mention, that a fundraiser was started from our allied clans, since we are a nation of unity, under a counsel. I myself am the head of the counsel. So I'll be personally donation a million Ryo to the rebuilding project.

This will go towards you, the people of Konoha's slums, and with it. I promise not one working man, able to work, or have fallen on hard times will be not unemployed! I promise that all men, and women will have jobs. Let this be heard, this is not the end of your homes, this your chance at rebuilding them."

Naruto listened to these words, they seem to dance around in his head. Was this man a genjutsu user? No, he didn't feel the tingle, he had always felt a tingle with genjutsu. This was the man's own speech, and it was indeed electrifying the crowd.

The man smiled as some civilians started to clap, followed the dozens there. They start roaring applause of the plan, and many of them prayed for years for the Kage to do something, and now it would seem this would be the case.

The third bowed, and looked at Uddo. Who had just noticed something in the crowd below, almost as if he was seeing a ghost. There his orange eyes trained unto Naruto. Who was cheering with the civilians around him.

"_You just look like your mother...but.." _He noticed Naruto's eyes moved towards his own, and smiled before waving. The child waved back, his eyes gave off a shine. _"you definitively have your father's spirit child. Those eyes speak many tales, and they'll have many more to speak." _Uddo thought, and closed his eyes.

"_A single hope...that little spark, that one flicker of flame inside a dying fire. The will to carry oneself through the darkness of life, and then push more...and more. That you have child." _Uddo walked off, smiling.

He felt a rush of wind, looked up, swearing he saw Minato standing there on top of a building. He smiled, looking towards the sun.

"_Amaterasu's will of flame...burns so bright in him...like he did inside of you. You'll do good things. Uzumaki Naruto...or should I call you Naruto Namikaze..." _Several birds flew into the air, but he noticed two. One had red feathers, while another had green feathers.

"_Let you be the one child...break this cycle." _

**End of chapter fifteen**

**Next time: A Fox, and a Beetle. **


	20. Chapter 16

**Guide me O' Light of Gods**

***Check out the polls***

**Chapter sixteen: The Fox, and a Beetle. **

**Konoha, two days later. **

"Alright men, heave!"

"Ho!"

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

A group of men were shouting as wall started coming off the buildings of Naruto's home district, he watched a pack rodents of various species ran out of them. Their homes compromised, just as his was being the first torn down.

He didn't really like it, but it was his home, and he made the best of it. It only got better when his sister moved in, and started living with him. Nazoka had been his rock, an anchor, if it wasn't for her who knows what might have happened to the child.

The men cheered as the first walls came down, after a couple of hours mass carpenter traded men removed the nails. Naruto was even helping out, and it involved a already newly established Ichiraku.

He had on a Ichiraku apron, and ran around. Carrying pots of noodles, with Ayame. Who was carrying the bowls, one might think she put the burden on the child. However, Naruto was stronger than the normal person, so he could bare it.

Besides the kid had no sense of balance with objects, and if it had been the bowls. Ayame knew that they would be shattered across the ground, which she was good well avoiding at the moment. Her father hired some of the workers, and received a sum the Takikage's generous donation.

The purpose to temporally provide deliver service, though at the moment, it was raking money as well. He had two other cooks with him back at the shop, one of his deliver people was actually ex Anbu. Which made them go by faster.

Life seemed to generally be on the up, and up at the moment.

Who could blame this feeling, Naruto's reputation as the demon was slowly going away. Though the High class districts seemed to still have a hate for the boy. Many of the middle class still wouldn't allow their children to play with him.

But, as for the slums?

"Hey kid, I'll take a bowl of noodles over, c'mon man we're starving!" A civilian man shouted waving his arm around, Naruto quickly ran the pot over. Ayame soon followed afterwards. The civilians watched as the lid peeled off, with steam still coming out of the pot.

"What'ya need!" Ayame called out, the group they were serving was around at least twelve workers. They each looked at each other.

"Miso." They called out, and the girl nodded. Adding the needed ingredients to the bowls as they were served. The bowls themselves were costume made to allow Ayame to use them as a fresh mini pot, and make any ramen on the spot.

They, the people, loved it. Soon the bowls got filled out, Naruto put the lid back on. "Boy, you all were hungry, having fun?" He asked the head of the group. The man turned around slightly pivoting his hand side-to-side.

"Eh, depends, but hey wanna help out really quick? Wouldn't want you to be gone for a long time now would we." Naruto nodded, and looked towards Ayame. Who with a sigh nodded, and he threw off the apron.

They handed him a hammer, and directed him to a wooden wood plank. Which was taller than most, an obvious design flaw. "Hey kid, you're quick job is to bring this baby down. All we need you to do is take a few nails out as we do. Got it?" Naruto nodded, and watched as the man quickly moved into their area.

The redheaded child brought the back of the hammer onto a nail, and pulled. It soon flew out, as well as several others did. They did this about two more times, before the board creaked. Naruto watched as it slowly fell, but got grabbed from behind.

A man grab hold of his hood, on his orange jacket, and pulled back. Naruto watched as the board impacted, but came back up from the force, and bounced to where he had been standing. He felt a hand brush his coat. "Be more careful kid."

Naruto turned to see it was just some civilians, who had just got him out of harms way. "T-thanks." He said, "sorry for that." The man waived him off, and slowly walked away. Though Naruto didn't understand why, he felt some type of understanding with the meaning of waive.

It almost spoke like, _you're welcome though don't expect it often,_ type of deal. Ayame had been ready to scream out, but was glad to see her friend get pooled out of arms way. "H-hey Ayame?" Naruto called, waving his hand in front of her.

She shook her head, making her train of thought go back to Naruto. "You okay?" He asked, the girl looked at him, before nodding.

"Yeah, but damn it Naruto, you have to be more careful. You are still too young to be helping with full grown men." The boy chuckled.

"Well, I was just trying to help, ain't nothing wrong with that right? Anyway, I'm fine, just glad someone pulled me out of the way. Otherwise that would have hurt a lot..." Naruto figured, scratching his chin.

"You see, this is why Nazoka should have been put with you. Cause." She lightly bopped Naruto on the head, "she gets her message across."

"Ouch, that's not funny Ayame-san, besides she's busy helping at the hamlet thingy." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his head.

"You mean the minor town of Ima, well, at least that's what they're voting to call it." Ayame said shrugging, "besides we need to make our last rounds round about...now."

She took off running with the bowls in hand, Naruto nodded, and ran with her. He had to stop at the shop and get another pot anyway.

**Konoha sewers, three hours later. **

"You dogs...you didn't think I would know?" Danzo yelled out, Orochimaru was arming himself with his sword. While Madara warped his war fan into existence. They looked over at each other, each standing in a rounded area of the sewer.

"I see, so my little ploy was sought through. I have to give my thanks, I'm closer than ever to finding them." Madara commented, "and once I do your most precious things will burn to the ground."

"I will not allow this transgression, I am not allowing this! You both are outnumbered five to one, my root will stop you here." Danzo shouted at them, he extended his arms. Two gusts of wind formed around them, forming blades.

"I'm not letting anything of my research fall into any of your grubby hands, the only one I ever had the backing of was myself!" Orchimaru shouted, his kusanagi blade in his right hand.

"You seem to have forgotten as well Orochimaru, when you came to me, to Akatsuki for power. You did so under pretenses that you would get that power. Now, that I have someone much more stronger than both you...I'm ending our agreement." Madara said, forming a sword in his right hand, while moving the fan to his left.

"You Madara, owe me for the extermination of the Uchiha clan, and you're now treasured asset's capture. I will not allow this treason! You now have a choice to make, Orochimaru, stand with me against Madara. Or, I'll have my root hunt you wherever you may go!" Orochimaru glared at both them, his golden eyes darting back and forth.

"That Uchiha Tablet Orochimaru is no longer yours, it's now mine. Give it to me, and I'll promise we'll walk out of this both alive, with Danzo six feet under." Orochimaru just nodded, before he started to chuckle.

"This little stand off of ours" he said laughing, "is making my thirst for blood most exquisitely urging."

"So you are going to think that you two can take me, and my root on? Very well, kill them, gather all you can from whatever remains!" Danzo ordered, several shadows moved towards the men.

Orochimaru made a choice, and got back to back with Madara. "I don't have much choice, but let's face a fact...Madara...you need me alive still don't you?" The man in the masked grumbled, but nodded.

The two men, forced to re-ally broke off, Orochimaru extended his arm out. While forming a tiger seal, with his hand clutched around the blade. Several snakes formed from the extended arm, and wrapped around some the blurring shadows. Which turned into masked ninja, with scratched our leaf symbols.

"Feast!" Orochimaru commanded, and watched as the snakes tore into their bodies. He managed to also block a strike with his sword, and a second later tore the belly open of the assailant with a lightning fast one arm slash.

Madara went after Danzo, who had hid behind his troops. The fallen Uchihian lord blocked a strike with his fan, and slashed the attackers chest open with his blade, before stabbing him in the heart. Another soon came behind him, but Madara easily caught the kunai thrown.

He flipped in back around in a reverse grip, materializing a explosive tag on it. With a snap of his wrist the kunai sailed into the man, who was taken aback as it tore in and out of his body. The kunai had been infused with chakra, allowing it sail towards a group of shadows heading for Orochimaru.

They all screamed as the kunai exploded, causing blood among other things to splatter along the sewer. Orochimaru watched as Madara simply grabbed his sword out of the fallen body's chest, before reverse gripping it. Thrusting it back into a female ninja's stomach, before slicing it open.

She screamed out, only to get knocked away by the ganbi he held. Orochimaru took this opportunity to run, and he looked back at Madara. Tossing him a scroll. "I'll get the tablet, kill Danzo!" Madara nodded, slowly turning to a group of six ninja elite.

"You should have learned by now to run...dogs of Danzo..." He stated, before bring his fan arm his front, they charged at him. His eyes glowed red as his sharingan activated. He poured chakra into the fan, before it activated a seal.

"**Uchiha fire seal, gale winds!" **The group stopped, some tried to form hand seals for a water jutsu, but it was way too late. The air in front of Madara ignited, making them burn alive. He smiled under his mask, before looking over his shoulder.

A raven masked man slowly walked, his own sharingan activated. "Follow Orochimaru." The man nodded, before dashing away. Madara slowly walked, dispersing both of his weapons. He smiled as he saw a lone survivor attempt strike at him.

As the ninja tried to stab him Madara, simply channeled chakra into into his hand, turning it into stone. He slammed it into the man's chest, making him cough up a torrent of blood. "die..." was the last thing that man would hear as Madara crushed his heart on the inside of his body.

The Uchiha lord looked about, smiling under his mask. _"Run Danzo, because like Orochimaru you still are still valuable alive...just like that Uzumaki brat will soon be more than valuable." _Madara said in his head, before he started forming hand seals.

Black flames danced around, slowly churning the dead corpses into ash. He closed his eyes, seeing several large pools of chakra moving towards him. _"Well now Danzo, gone, and summon ragtag experiments too bad I can't play a little longer." _

The warp appeared over his right eye, and he smiled like a devil. _"Soon...it all shall fall into place. With it...the world is mine." _

**Back above ground, Naruto's hut, three hours later. **

Naruto arrived at the town, which was set up just overnight. With some things still being a work of progress. The redhead carried a pail of water, slowly shifted inside the bucket. They had one more person staying with them tonight.

The huts were designed to accommodate three people, so in order to make sure they did. They put at least four people a hut. Though Naruto could count himself lucky that he got the trio. Him, Nazoka, and the other girl.

Nazoka had already met this other girl, she was from the academy like she was. He arrived at the small hamlet, which consisted of wooden huts. He walked towards Hut number seventy-one, which was his.

He knocked on the door, Nazoka was the one to open, and she smiled. "You got the water for the food?" Naruto chuckled waiving the pail he was carrying. The older girl grabbed it, and helped him inside.

"I'm sure you first day at work went well, anyway what time you got to be there tomorrow?" His sister asked.

"Seven O' clock in the morning, basically just when you leave for the academy until the other instructors arrive." Naruto answered, though he took a seat on the on a mat they moved out of the old apartment.

"So, what does it look like?" She asked, "are they tearing everything down?"

"Yeah, pretty much, it'll take months to rebuild, but I got saved today by a person." Naruto answered, before telling her what happened today.

"Oh my, so are you alright?" She retorted, to which Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and you know what I've never been better. I got the best sister around, and now we're getting a new home. I'm not being glared at like I was either." The redhead stated, smiling like a little fox.

"That's good, see I told you one day our luck would change. Just hold our time eh?" The girl jibed, while lightly sitting down the pail of water.

"I know, I know you said it about a million times now. Besides, what's the girl's name that's staying here?" Naruto asked, they heard the door click open.

A girl with two buns for hair, and chocolate brown eyes walked through. Her brown bark like hair buns shifted slightly in the wind from the door. "Oh, so your Nazoka's little brother?" She asked, looking at them both.

"Speak of the devil, we were about to talk about you Tenten. But, unlike most year one students you actually show up early...spoiling the fun." The bun haired girl just giggled slightly. She had a backpack, when she sat it down, Naruto heard the clanging of metal.

"Whoa, what's in the backpack?!" Naruto announced, excited. He walked over to the backpack, which Tenten chuckled slightly about.

"Curious bugger ain't he?" Tenten asked, to which her equally brunette counterpart agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, so what is in the backpack, more kunai your father made?" Nazoka asked, Tenten nodded.

"Yep, wait, what is he doing?" Tenten quipped turning to Naruto.

Naruto lifted the backpack up, "man this is heavy, is there really kunai in here?" Naruto asked, he bounced it around a little bit. Until one manage to find it's way out of the backpack. It was sleek, and black steel.

"Holy crap! It's beautiful!" Naruto shouted, before Tenten grabbed the backpack. She dusted it off slightly, while picking up the kunai. She twirled it around in her hand slightly, before putting into a reverse grip.

"It's more than beautiful, it's efficiently designed by my father." Tenten stated, "it's made from using ebony ore we import from Iwa through contacts. By the way it's the sharpest kunai we sell, it's comparable to a miniature wakazashi, which is a small katana. So yeah, it's beautiful, and deadly." Naruto just twitched his eyebrow.

"I didn't need a lesson...but hey, the more you know." Naruto retorted to Tenten's explantion on the beauty of the kunai, shrugging all the while. The bun haired girl chuckled slightly.

"Well, I guess it's true, you are not so bad Naruto. I think we'll be good friends." Tenten stated, pointing her thumb to her chest. Naruto took notice.

"Oh that's cool, I do that to ya know! I mean, not all the time, but I sometimes do when I'm excited." Naruto observed.

"Okay, okay enough you two, listen I'm gonna start dinner. How about you get a bath Naruto, you smell. Tenten, wanna help me out, or, do you have to go help your dad?" Nazoka ordered, while asking the fellow brown haired girl a question.

"Nah I'm good for today, so Na-chan what's the menu today?" Tenten asked, "is it meaty?"

"Yeah, venison, I have a friend from the academy who likes to hunt. Brought some over today after he captured too much, anyway he's part of that um...Inuzuka? Right Inuzuka?" Tenten nodded at Nazoka's question.

Naruto began to grab a towel, and head to local bath, Nazoka watched as he left. She waived him a goodbye, and then turned her attention back to Tenten. "So how's Neji doing...he's holding okay right?" Tenten nodded, she had noticed her friends sad look when he came to school one day.

"Yeah, his father just got really sick, that's all. I am hoping that he gets better soon, anyway. So how goes the boy hunt? You know since we do have a dance coming up for all year two students?" Nazoka blushed slightly.

"Um, well I thought about asking Lee, but he's too busy training himself into the ground...I guess." Tenten gave her friend a sly smile.

"Someone like's the fireball of energy! Oh thy youth can't so much more Nazoka, please kiss me, muah muah muah." Tenten faked Lee's voice, making her friend blush as she made a kissing face.

"That's not funny you idiot, I mean I like him and all, but he just seems more focused on training. It's really quite irritating, but it can't be helped." Nazoka sighed.

"Oh come now then, if he ain't gonna go for ya then there are other fish in our grand sea." Nazoka nodded at her friends answer.

"Yeah, I mean between everything that has gone down...I also feel like a bad sister. I mean, I couldn't defend Naruto...not once." Tenten patted her friend's shoulder.

"You did good, I'd like to be the first to say it. Sure he takes a beating, and maybe if you had been there things would have been different. Though, let's be honest. For what my father has taught me, a making of man is set in challenges. If you continue to get knocked down, eventually you'll come back stronger. I can tell by just looking at him, he has a will of stone." Nazoka allowed a tear to fall.

"Thanks Tenten-chan, I needed that. I just hope the next time, I can be the one protecting him." Nazoka said, before starting a fire.

"Yeah, well when the time comes, you'll give it all you have. I know for a fact I would, tooth and nail for my dad." Tenten explained, "and I would do so proudly."

"So...I have a question." Tenten motioned for her to ask.

"Do you get taught sword fighting as well?"

**With Naruto, near the hot-springs**

The road was dusty as he walked onto the path placed before just last morning's sunrise. He looked about, enjoying the sunny cloudless day. The child walked towards a shrine, dedicated to the sun Goddess Ameterasu. He bowed in respect, before kneeling down.

"Let my journey be safe Lady of wolves, let my journey be guided by your light in the day, and your sister's by night. I give you my prayer, and wish." Naruto prayed, "please keep everyone I love safe." He got up, dusting his knees off.

He heard the splashing of water, before getting a smile on his face as he ran. "Let's go for a dip! Woohoo!"

**The next day in Konoha, near the capital building.**

"Holy crap this sucks!" Naruto complained, he had a backpack with three pots of ramen inside of it. Ayame wasn't doing much better as she was carrying a lot of stuff with her father.

"Keep it down buddy, seriously ,you're the one that volunteered for this anyway!" Ayame yelled out, and Teuichi looked at them both.

"I got a special order today, from that Kage staying in the village. Besides, he asked for OUR food only. I find it such an honor." The man almost said with tears of joy, only for him to stub his toe on a rock.

"Ah son of a bi-I mean buck, anyway...ah ouch...do you have the address Ayame?" He asked, the girl nodded, nudging her left hip on the cart. Indicating it was in her pocket. Nazoka had joined them on the venture, "so does anyone know what to expect?"

Nazoka looked about, only to have shrugs answer her question. Naruto, and company we're told to wear their best clothing. Something he had to admit, he hated. He wore a long white kimono, with a red obi. A gift from Inoichi for the occupation currently undertaken.

Ayame, and her father wore a similar style. His daughter wearing her mother's kimono, which was designed with cherry blossoms on the back. He wore his old golden kimono, which he wore on his wedding day. A day after he found out he was having a child, which turned to be Ayame.

Nazoka had a dress loaned to her by the Yamanka family. It was a purple shizoku, with the design of a mockingbird on the back of it. Representing ninja in kanji, she smiled at the warmth she felt in the dress.

Naruto was struggling to keep his kimono from getting dirty, because Inoichi said he would be representing something. Though he did not know what. They soon walked up to a ironclad gate, and looked at a large mansion.

Which had foreign trees planted into it, with the kanji for waterfall written on it. "Looks like this is the Takigakure embassy for sure. Hopefully we'll even meet the Daimyo on their land today, along with their Kage."

"Yeah, isn't Fu the daughter of their Daimyo, you said she was princess right?" Ayame asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"Yep, I wonder if she got out of the hospital yet, unlike me...she doesn't have a fast healing." Nazoka looked at Naruto, with a questionable eye.

"Really, you'd know this how?" She inquired.

"Well, I got taught from Inoichi that since I am Jinchuuriki, I am a fast healer by...um de-fault? Default, yeah that's the word." The old man nodded, reminding him of a time Kushina had came to his restaurant, and accidentally cut her finger open. She healed on the spot.

A few clicks were heard as the gate opened, before they could even move a group of foreign ninja moved towards them. They took the backpack off Naruto, and took the cart that Ayame, along with her father had dragged from the slums.

"You are the party that my lord requested, yes? I beckon thee to come inside, this is a cool autumn day isn't it?" A regal ninja said, bowing while extending his hand towards the building. His leather armor slightly shifting as he did.

The other ninja in his charge bowed as well, as they passed. They each had different thoughts on the matter.

"_wow, royal treatment eh? Maybe the Daimyo's here!" _Ayame thought, while looking at the man who beckoned them inside. The said man, looked at her, giving her a small wink. Which made her blush slightly, laughing audibly as well.

"_Cool armor, wait isn't that what the Kage was wearing...no wait...he had orange eyes. Was he Fu's brother? I'd bet Naruto on it, but his luck...I don't feel like owing anymore money than I do already." _Nazoka thought, she then heard some shouts. She looked to see improvised Archery range being used, it looked as if it had been set up just a few days ago.

"_I swear on her mother, that if that man winks at her again...calm down Teuichi your war days are over. Still, I don't like that look, it's the look I gave Mininoke when we met...damned teenagers with their hormones." _He bitterly thought, but then sighed.

"_Man those bows, they're beautiful...I want one one day. But, enough of that, I need to focus on three things. Not being a loud mouth, not screwing this one up, and certainly not acting stupid...who am I kidding. This is going to be idiotic side of me coming out." _Naruto thought, as he walked towards the mansion doors.

**Inside the Mansion.**

"Oh by the gods..."

"Now this place, not this palace..."

"It's huge!"

"Not only that it's beautiful!"

The group commenting walking into the large room, it was a embassy home, always modified for the tenant or the tenants family. In this case, trees had been set up inside the main lobby, which Nazoka known as a ballroom. Though it looked like a forest had been grown inside of this place.

The ninja which had escorted them inside dispersed towards the kitchen. "Lord Uddo will be here in a few minutes, accompanying him will be his wife Umi. Please, make yourselves comfortable, sojourn a while in this homegrown paradise." The regal ninja said, before looking towards his charges.

"Look lively, come on move it, by Inari you are slower than flower's first bloom!" He shouted at them, the men quickly hurried as they got the needed things in the kitchen. The group looked a little bit, and Naruto felt something familiar in the area.

"Naruto-san, is that you?" Naruto's eyes widen at the question. The scent of chestnut flooded in nostrils. He turned to see the green haired girl he had made friends with over the month, she was dressed in a orange kimono, with the symbol of Taki on the back.

"Hey Fu-chan, how are you...you look umm..." He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Nazoka, and Ayame made a 'awe' face as they so the kid they considered a brother blush.

"I am doing good, and I thank you for saying I look pretty." Naruto crossed his arms, blushing even more.

"No, I was going to say nice...boys don't say pretty..." Naruto stated, while pointing his chin up. Only to get lightly bopped on the side of his head.

"Oh whatever Naruto, you say I look pretty all the time!" Nazoka said, bringing her home back down from where she used it to lightly hit Naruto across the head.

"Hey Nazoka-san, he's alright...I mean, if I look nice I look nice." Fu responded back, making Naruto blush even more.

Clapping filled the air, and they turned to see a man dressed in fur coating, symbolic to a warriors clothing come down the steps. By him was a woman dressed in the same color Kimono as Fu, she looked at the redhead. _"He really does look like her...minus the length of hair." _

"I welcome you to our humble abode from home. I am sure the journey wasn't much trouble, if it was I apologize." The man said, his orange eyes gazing over towards Naruto, and his daughter. "I see that you are reuniting after a week apart."

Naruto blushed at the comment, but bowed as regal as possible. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet your acquaintance." The boy said, the man nodded. Motioning him to rise, before laughing whole heart at the child.

"You need no introduction, all my daughter has talked about is your well being since you two been apart. After, of course tragic occurrences forced the matter. I alas, am too glad to see you in good health. I ramble on, come, and dine with us." The man motioned, but Ayame then spoke up.

"Weren't we supposed to cook for you? After all, we are a ramen business..." Ayame spoke, but was nervous. The woman by the man, Umi, lightly motioned for her to calm down.

"Well, I seen that you were tired so I ask you to come and dine with us. Besides, you look like you could use some meat on your bones my girl." Ayame blushed on the comment, but smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for...let eat!" Fu shouted, dragging Naruto. Who had a face of confusion all the while. Uddo, and Umi looked at them. That's the Minato side, well it was until he figured out girls. Which... "hey Fu let go...please!" he still had a long time to figure out.

"_He's indeed their son..." _

"_Yep no denying it, he's Kushina incarnate with the look of Minato minus the hair...good Izanami. When you think you see ghosts...they're real." _

"Wait...if Fu's a princess, if your her dad...aren't you Daimyo?" Ayame asked, which the man from Taki nodded.

"My dear...I digress."

**Towards the end of dinner. **

A slam of glass brought the attention of group, including the Taki princess. "Anyway, I have announcement to make." Uddo said getting up. He walked over towards his desk, and got out a payment sum in envelope form.

"This is the best stuff I've tasted, other than my wife's home cooking of course. Anyway, I'm sure you are aware I'm investing inside the slums districts at the moment. So, I have an offer to make you Teuichi Ichiraku. You can accept if you wish, but refuse if you want." The older man stopped eating. Waiting.

"I'm not staying here forever, and I need to several things before winter's end. Giving me just a few months, around five left before my departure. I am wanting to invest another small sum into your stand, so your business can grow. The investment will entitle me, to twenty five percent of ownership. Though I can assure, that you will be delighted at keeping seventy five percent of the company." Teuichi almost choked on his own noodles.

"Where do I sign?" He said immediately, the Kage of Taki looked at him. He never expected such a fast reaction, but motioned for him to follow his wife. He looked over at the others. Fu had fallen asleep from eating WAY to much food.

Naruto had seven bowls stacked in front of him, he pushed Uddo's servers to the breaking point on how fast he was chowing down with the rest of the group. "I would like see Naruto Uzumaki for a moment..."

The redhead got up, looking towards his sister. Who got nervous really quick, but he motioned for to calm. He walked with the Takikage. They rounded the doorway, and back into the main lobby. The man there motioned for Naruto to stop.

"Are you mad sir?" He asked, "I am sorry if I did something wrong." The man simply shook his head. He instead turned, and knelt down. He looked at Naruto, before giving him a warm smile. To which the redhead was confused at, with being a little scared.

"You are a brave child, Naruto, do you have any idea why I really brought you all here today?" He asked, the boy got confused.

"Wasn't it to bring you some food?" The man nodded, which had been the case, but he wanted Naruto here as well.

"Well that's part of it, anyway..." He got a scroll out, "this is a jutsu very sacred to me. I think you should be able to have it."

"Wait what?! A jutsu, but I can barely focus my chakra as it is." The man simply nodded, but padded the boy's back.

"Then you'll only get better, but Naruto...this jutsu it belonged to someone very dear to me. Someone who was like a brother to me, and in the end I can only repay him by continuing his legacy." Naruto looked at him, and nodded.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"The Fourth Hokage Naruto, and this...is his legacy continued. He wanted someone just like him to have it, and you got guts kid...I'm glad that my daughter met you, and even more glad you are kind of heart."


	21. Chapter 17

**Guide me O' Light of Gods**

***Check out the polls***

**Chapter seventeen: The Fox, and a Beetle part two: U~indi Mizutamari. **

**Konoha, capital building, four days later. **

"Get back that scroll Uddo, you have overstepped me on this! I may be your friend, but I will not tolerate anything when it relates to that boy. Even if Iraku left willingly, I had a 'bandit' waiting for him, and his wife when they got a fair distance away! You had no right giving something that belongs to the fourth to him!" Hiruzen shouted.

The Takikage just simply leaned against the wall. Acting as if he was hearing a mouse, before he saw the man cough slightly. "Careful, you may blow your vocal cords." The elder Kage simply did the mature thing he could think of, he flicked off his fellow Kage.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." The Takikage jibed back, but this was no laughing matter.

"You tell me to enact the law more, I do so. You tell me to uproot many civilians temporally, while placing trust in your plan, I do so. You of all the gall! To do this?! You have no idea, no idea how di-screw it, pissed off I am right now!" Hiruzen shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"Now I know where Tsunade gets her temper...look if you're done yelling. Can I please have an explanation to why I gave Naruto one of his techniques?" Hiruzen slammed his fist into the table.

"Which one gods damn it?! Which one did you give him, I swear if you took any 'personal' jutsu of his, and gave it to him..." Uddo motioned for the older man to stop fuming.

"I'll tell you right now, it's not the flying thunder god, nor is it the rasangan. So you can eliminate those of the list, and plus even IF I knew the rasangan. I would never teach him this young, and we all know I could never have the flying thunder god. That's because you still have the only copy in existence." Hiruzen eye twitched, he knew damn well Minato taught him something.

"Okay, so tell me, basically...what rank is it?" Hiruzen stared down, "it better NOT be above C rank, or we're going to have a problem here."

"Funny you should ask, it's not technically a jutsu. Well, not by normal ninjutsu standards in this village. It would be listed down...meh...somewhere in the ninja tool category. By the way, it's a D rank that members of the First Eagle Wing division got taught." Hiruzen visibly relaxed.

He thanked the gods, because if it had been a scroll to the rasangan, he'd start a war between old allies. "Okay, so you gave him a scroll that is D rank, and was a personally favorite of Minato. Is there any reason why you can't say it out loud?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well then that would ruin the name of the game," Uddo moved his hands around, "mystery." The Hokage was not pleased, he was really wondering why a stout noble clan woman...albeit with the same temper as Kushina had two kids with this man.

"Okay, there are four that come to mind. One...better not be it." Uddo motioned for him to answer, to which the Hokage started.

"Is it, shadow talon? The Taijutsu style that Minato created for open warfare?" A shake of Uddo's head made him sigh in thankfulness. He knew damn well they miss ranked that style, it was downright deadly.

"Nope, not even a taijutsu." Uddo said waiving his finger as if he was a teacher, which made the old man grumble.

"Light seal? You know the seal tags Minato created for flash bang bombs? Another, underrated jutsu." The old man said, once again Uddo shook his head.

"Please as I would be so irresponsible to ever give him the scroll to that, granted...I did sorta teach my daughter to shoot her bow at the age of three. But, that's besides the point." The younger Kage said, simply having a pout on his face.

"Oh for the love of the gods...um, crap. I know not Genjutsu, so anything to do with a shuriken, kunai? Ghost kunai?" Hiruzen asked/answered. Uddo shook his head, but made a signal for close.

"Close, but it's not a genjutsu based tool technique, its a everyday simple technique Minato taught us. Like for mountain climbing, when we couldn't hold on with our feet." Hiruzen eyes narrowed, before he smirked.

"You sly punk, you know that this was going to be taught later to him? Right? When he joined the academy." The Takikage shrugged.

"Everyone single person going with him is part of clan, in some form, and someway. They'd have a chance to showcase a skill they learned from their parents. So, why not have Naruto have the same experience. After all, in the end, he deserves that much." Hiruzen nodded in begrudging agreement.

"So, where is the redhead ball of energy at, at the moment?" Hiruzen asked. The Takikage smirked, before he looked out the window. While smiling, and then turned towards the Kage of Konoha.

"He's being a kid, enjoying glimmers of childhood, which will end in such a short time." He answered, "and I think he may be with my daughter along with that girl Nazoka and her friends." The Hokage nodded, before he looked at Uddo nodding.

"You know when you leave, and she goes back with you. Little Naruto-chan's heart may be broken. He does fancy your daughter a little." Uddo blushed slightly, on one hand this meant he had to keep Naruto distant whenever they met as teens. Then again, he's the son of a long dead friend.

"Well, true, puppy love is everything coming with childhood. Though as if they ever meet as teens...you better thank your students grandfather for clone jutsu...otherwise...I'd might have to strangle Minato's heir." Hiruzen smiled lecherously, and whistled a upbeat tune.

"So, you're worried for her, and Naruto pulling a move comparable to what you, and Umi did?" The Taki Lord blushed heavily, before closed his eyes. His blushed more remembering how Shibuki came to this world.

"Yes...I was seventeen, and she was sixteen...first days of the Red Moon War. I came back to a brown haired bundle in her arms, and I swore to myself if we ever had a daughter, I'd kill the man that even attempted the same thing I did." The Taki Lord spoke with gusto.

Hiruzen smirked, before walking over to the window. "Well, just hope he doesn't look like Minato...otherwise WE may have to reign Fu-chan, rather than you reigning in Naruto." The Taki Lord's eyes turned into flames. His hair, and body like Minato...with red...like Kushina. His daughter had no chance!

"Damn you Hiruzen-san, you just had to put THAT in my head!"

**With Naruto, near the small temporary town of Ima. **

They walked through the forest of Ima, which the temp town came to be called after, and enjoyed the sounds of wildlife around them. Naruto, especially loved being this far away from civilization. His first time being so far away, and the air smelled clean.

"Wow this is so cool, seriously Taki looks like this all the time?" Naruto discussed with Fu, who nodded.

"Yeah, but the trees are even bigger, I mean huge compared to these. We have one that's been around for such a long time, we call it an elder tree." The girl stated, while looking at the trees.

"Oh that's so cool, so what, it's like ancient or something?" The girl nodded, though she tried to inquire in her own head about a measurement of age.

"Yeah, it's pretty old, but it's so awesome. Especially since it always has this lake around it!" She stated, to which Naruto awed at.

"That's so frigging cool, I mean I wish our village had a giant tree...a lake for that matter." Nazoka caught this, and smiled.

"Well, we do, but we'd have to go for a long walk to reach where it is." Naruto stopped for a minute, he'd never seen a lake before.

"Can we go, please, please, please sister." He begged, though he did puppy dog eyes with it. Fu followed him in the manner, and Tenten looked at her friend. She patted her back, and smiled. The elder of the girls looked at the bun haired tomboy. "Don't even start."

She then got a evil smile, and walked over to Naruto and Fu. She made a fake puppy dog eyes, and joined in. "Oh please Nazoka-chan, can we go to the lake, please oh please~" She said as if she was singing, and all three them said "please!" at the same time.

Nazoka rolled her eyes, her little brother, his friend, and now her friend were acting like babies. Well in her mind Naruto, and Fu really wanted to see it. While Tenten was just being Tenten, a good friend, with a bad streak of playing around with Nazoka. _"I'm going to get her back for this, _fine we can go!" Nazoka plotted against Tenten, before finally relenting.

Naruto, and Fu cheered. While Tenten crossed her arms, and smiled. She won again, another long string of victories for her. She always loved to get on her friend's nerves like this. So it did not matter when she played dirty as well.

So, she gave up. Nazoka put her hands, "Okay, okay quit cheering. Now, Fu, you don't have to join this. Tenten, Naruto...on the other hand." The redhead paled, as well as the bun haired girl did as well.

"I think it's time for a little physical exercise, since you haven't done so in a while Naruto, and Tenten...you need some more." Tenten brought her middle finger up to Nazoka, which was replied by the elder girl waving her off. "As I was saying, we're going to indulge some training. Now twenty push ups, go!"

Naruto, and Tenten immediately dropped down. Fu walked over to Nazoka, and looked at her. "You are mean, ya know..." She blankly said, before the girl smirked. She patted Fu on the back, before looking at Naruto, and Tenten.

"Yep, but I'm that special loving evil." She replied to Fu, who only nodded. More, or less focusing on Naruto. Who, at the moment, was shaming the academy. He was easily doing two push ups, for every one Tenten did. It was embarrassing.

" . . . . .fast!" Tenten asked/yelled as she felt pain crawl into her arms. She watched as Naruto was barely breaking a sweat. He was literally just touching the ground with his nose, each time he went down.

" . . . . . . . .academy!" Naruto answered, while focusing on the ground. Sweat, just now beginning to work it's way out. Tenten arms buckled slightly, making her stumble in rhythm.

" . ' . . . .e's. . her...grrr...regiment." Naruto said in broken language, before he finished the rest on his last push up. He got up, and stretched out a little bit. A small scar revealed itself as his hair bounced around.

The scar was courtesy of the one known as Gotetsu, who struck him with his own bow, and then even broke it! That was just a salt in the wound, the only thing Naruto knew was he woke up in the hospital. After having the weirdest of dreams, where Inoichi talked to his 'dream mother' which made him curious.

Though over the week, his curiosity was replaced with the joys of a possible new life starting. He loved the way it was turning into, he had two great friends near his age. He had a man willing to support him on council, which the old man hated for almost one sided agreements against him.

Life...was really looking up for the Uzumaki. The redhead, popped his knuckles, before looking at Tenten. "Um, Nazoka-chan, is she okay? I thought all academy students could do more than this?" Tenten growled out, before finishing the set in record time.

"Yeah, I did it, woohoo!" Tenten said, almost out of breath. Naruto just looked at her chuckling, before she saw why. Nazoka, and Fu were jogging ahead. Though Fu was severely lagging behind.

"Did what, that's just part of a warm up!" Naruto shouted, before he dashed. Tenten watched this, before watching Naruto dip low in his run, and slipping under Fu. Picking her up on his shoulder, the last thing the bun haired girl heard out of the redhead's mouth as he passed over the hill was...

"The great sibling race continues! Let's go Fu!" Followed by the girl screaming as well, not exactly out of embarrassment, just that it was so unexpected. Tenten watched as he went past the hill, and she heard shouts of joy.

She looked around, "okay...anyone else whose that crazy, please step up right now." She grumbled, only to have the feeling THIS was NOT the LAST of a crazy duo she would seen in her life. In fact, she had the funniest of feelings, it was all down hill from here on in that category.

"Do I even want to know..." was her final statement, before she finally dashed, putting chakra into her legs to catch up.

**Near the beach of Lake U~indi Mizutamari. A couple hours later.**

The winds roared at the shoreline as the group of four walked along the shores of the Mizutamari Lake. Named after a fabled pond inside the stories of the old. They watched as wind churned waves crashed against the surface, Naruto was sitting down. Breathing hard.

" . That was a workout, woohoo!" He exhaust, laying back on the dirt. He moved his body around in it, making Nazoka cringe. As she knew that if he stepped foot in the house to lay down, then he'd dirty up everything. Fu, was more or less amused at the spectacle. She eyed him before chuckling, which Naruto took notice of.

"Hey, what's the big idea, what's so funny?" He asked, curiosity peeked.

"Oh nothing, nothing Naruto-san, but you're acting like Kono." She said.

"What...whose Kono, is he one of your bodyguards or something?" He retorted, the girl shook her head.

"No, he's my dog, back in Takigakure. He's always rubbing around in dirt, it makes my mom mad when he does though." Naruto chuckled slightly, before he finally caught on.

"Wait-wait-whoa-whoa you're saying that I'm a dog?!" He yelled, Fu just chuckled as he acted crazy.

"No silly, I'm just saying you look so cute!" She squealed slightly, remember when Kono was a pup.

"Um...wh-what? Cute, hey guys ain't cute, we're...um..." He looked towards Nazoka.

"Naruto, it's handsome, we really need to go back on that with you don't we?" She asked, making nod while showing annoyance at the situation. She had been doing her best to teach him, and all. Actually, she was doing a good job, just that unlike street smarts. He never grasped book smarts as quickly.

"Yeah, han-hana-handsome, yeah there we go, yeah handsome!" He stated, with as much gusto as he could project Fu chuckled lightly at him.

"Well, okay then, whatever you say. Besides, where is that one girl? The one with the bun haired?" Fu asked, they looked around. Tenten was nowhere in sight.

"Oh crud, did we lose her?!" Naruto shouted, "man oh man Nazoka..."

"Calm down little brother, I'm sure she is fine. Sheesh, you always jumped towards conclusions." Nazoka joined in, making him stutter a little bit.

"W-w-well excuse me then, I wasn't trying to jump to anything." He answered back, crossing his arms.

They heard a rustle in the woods, and soon two dark haired people came out. They both had raven black hair, with one in the style of being pointed up in the back. Naruto eyed them until he recognized them.

"Sasuke-san, Mikudo-san!" He shouted, "what are you doing here?!" The mother, and son pair took notice. They looked at the other group of children, and she smiled. Before waving at Naruto, who waived back.

Nazoka looked at him, her brother, before crossing her arms. She moved closer to Naruto, who looked at his sister. "Who are they? The boy as well." She asked quietly, trying to make sure the other two didn't hear her. Naruto catching on, whispered back.

"_She's the boy's mother, and their names are Sasuke, and Mikudo Uchiha. I think they're the last of their clan._" Naruto whispered, and Nazoka nodded. She had heard about the Uchiha massacre, where a traitor inside of Konoha had let loose a horde of bandits unto the unsuspecting clan.

They were to unprepared for the attack, quickly getting wiped out. The Uchiha family moved closer towards the other children, and the mother shot them a smile. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you...or should I say why are you so far outside the village?" She asked, and Naruto smirked.

"Well, why are you so far out here?" He retorted back, and the woman smiled. She brought out a scroll, and unraveled on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared, and two fishing poles laid where the smoke had cleared.

"I was going to take my son fishing, though it will seem we shall have company. I even brought a tent with us if we stayed later." She said, though she wasn't mad for the company. It gets pretty lonely out here, even with her son.

"Oh sorry Miss Uchiha, we'll be going then." Nazoka said, ready to grab Naruto and leave.

"Oh don't worry dear, in fact I implore you to stay." Sasuke looked at his mother, and frowned.

"mother, do they really have to stay?" He asked, "I mean I know the redhead, but..."

"No buts Sasuke-kun, besides it'll do you good to have some fun with others your age." She lectured, "and if you do know the redhead...say his name."

"Um...Nazua, Naraku, Nakaro?" Naruto twitched his eye at each miss, and finally sighed.

"It's Naruto, Sasuke-san...Na-Ru-To, not...wait did you say Naraku?!" He questioned, and Sasuke looking slightly startled just nodded.

"Oh my gosh, as in Naraku Inuama, you know from The Forest Princess?" Sasuke looked at him, before smirking slightly. It was film the children had gathered to watch a few months ago, minus Fu. Sasuke had been in the front row seats, while Naruto had been standing in the back.

"Yes...the hero of the story, so I thought for a moment. It blurted out, did it offend?" He asked, but it was more of an slight order. Naruto waived his hands about, before smiling big and wide.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no, its okay, I mean no harm done, I actually loved that movie." Sasuke smirk grew into small smile.

Mikudo watched as the two boys talked, and noticed the green haired girl. "Hello, Fu-san, how is your father?" She asked, the green haired girl looked at the older woman. Confused, and finally after a pregnant pause she asked a question. "How do you know my father?" She asked.

"Well, to answer that little princess, I known him since he knew the fourth Hokage, since me, and the former Hokage served on the same squad during a dreadful time." She answered, sitting on a nearby stone. Beckon for Fu to come closer, the little girl sensing no danger did.

She sat down, watching as both Naruto, and Sasuke talked. "My son, Sasuke, has a rough patch in his life right now. I hope that you understand him being rude to Naruto, it's not easy making friends ya know." She said to Fu, who early looked flustered at the way Sasuke was talking.

"I know, but Naruto is a good person..." Fu stated, slightly blushing at the compliment she was giving her friend. Mikudo smiled, and then watched as Naruto along with her son began to run together.

"See, that I will not dispute...that's the first true smile I've seen on his face this past few months. The Uzumaki have a gift..." She rambled on at the end, and it did not go unnoticed by Fu.

"Wait, Naruto has a clan?" Mikudo catching herself just smiled, and looked at the girl.

"No...I mean that Uzumaki has a gift, sorry I ramble. I mean, just the way he can reach out, and touch anyone's heart..." She explained/lied to Fu, but remember when she had first met Kushina's heir.

"Oh, really, how'd you meet'em?" Fu asked, now noticing Tenten running towards Nazoka.

"I went to a shrine dedicate to my clan to pray, I saw Naruto kneeling there praying to Kannon...the goddess of mercy. The funny thing is, where some may have felt a offense. I felt him trying to do the right thing, I corrected him on whom she had prayed to at the moment. We actually prayed together, and such. During the weeks afterwards, he'd sometimes help me carry my groceries until the Anbu got off their lazy butts." She stared into the forest as she said this, confusing Fu.

"So...he met you while praying? Wow..." Fu said, before moving her hand to a long strand of hair that fluttered in the wind from Mikudo's scalp. She noticed this.

"You like my hair? I modeled it after an old friend...sadly she's no longer...here." She said, Fu stopped playing with her hair.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to mess your hair up." Mikudo smiled, patting the girls head.

"You didn't, in the end it's imperfect...I mean the way she had her hair. It was silk like, soft as the wind. Me, after having my children, well I never had the time to make my hair into her's." Fu not understanding just decided to remain silent.

Mikudo rambled on, but all the while she thought of two things. _"I wonder what would you say now Fugaku, after meeting Naruto...if you ever had the chance, and I wonder if I'm annoying this little girl." _

**A couple of hours later, the lake. **

Naruto, Sasuke, Nazoka, and Tenten all came running back. They were sweaty, Sasuke had the look of pure terror on his face as looked at Nazoka. He finally looked at Naruto, " . .her?" Naruto, the only one not really breathing hard just scratched the back of his neck.

Sweat rolled down him, making a slight vapor as he did. "Well, I live with her, you all just have the misfortune of not being around daily." Nazoka, who was also out of breath looked at Naruto smiling, and then clapped her hands together.

"Okay guys, we're done today, thanks Sasuke for joining in." She said to the Uchiha heir, who looked at her. Waiving slightly like Naruto would when he was nervous, "no pr-problem." Sasuke said, but noticed the sun.

"Oh no..." He said, he looked as his mother had two baskets full of fish coming towards them, Fu was carrying the fishing poles, she looked exhausted from it. Though she didn't seem to mind the mud, and dirt on her like most girls would.

Mikudo smiled, trying to waive at the children, but couldn't at the moment. She stepped forward, and her son bowed in front of her. "Forgive me Ka-san, I forgot that..." She stopped him by shushing the raven haired child that was her son.

"Sasuke, it's okay, you had fun no? Then there is no reason to be sorry, besides I saw a smile on your face. Also, I got us some dinner for our guests." She said, nudging her head down towards the fish.

As she did, two Anbu dropped down, and placed two scrolls on the ground. "Um, Miss Uchiha what is going on?" Nazoka asked. Mikudo laughed slightly.

"Well, I sent two Anbu out to get other scroll tents, and some cooking supplies. I am going to cook tonight, and I was hoping you could keep my son more company." Sasuke blushed slightly, palming himself in his face.

"Alright, that sounds awesome." Naruto shouted, "I never had freshly caught fish before...I bet it taste delicious." Fu looked at him, as if had grown a second head.

"You never had fish before, fresh fish? What?!" Fu yelled out surprised, making the group look at her. "It's the best thing ever!"

"_Oh gods no, please tell me that's not..._Catfish..." Sasuke said aloud, looking at the fish, before his mom flashed him a smile.

"Yes it is, so grumpy pants, how about you start the fire...after all don't you want to show the others what you already know?" Sasuke caught her meaning, and for once...this made him smirk with pride.

He walked over to the fire pit, and started forming hand seals.

"Wait what is he doing, a jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Fu answered.

"Oh that's neat, it's ending on a tiger seal...a normally recognized for fire arts..." Nazoka analyzed

"Um...do you feel that?" Tenten said, but the heat was already increasing.

Sasuke finished gathering chakra into his mouth, and then roared out. **"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" **A small fire ball erupted out of his mouth, and ignited the pile of kindling. The kids all stood in shock, Naruto more so do to Sasuke just being around his age.

"Oh that's so cool!" Nazoka stated, "where did you learn it?"

"Yeah man, c'mon don't be shy, you're strong."

"Good job son."

Naruto stood by as his friends swarmed Sasuke, well all but one. He turned to Fu, who stood by him smiling. She was looking into the flames as well. "Meh..." was all she could make out. Naruto looked at her, "just meh...he can do a jutsu...I can't..."

"Come don't get down on yourself. I bet if you practiced really hard, you could do the same thing." Naruto looked at Fu, "and believe it that you can!" The others didn't take notice of the pep talk, but the redhead smiled.

"Thanks Fu...I needed that..." Naruto said, getting a small smile to his face, and walked over to where there had been stumps placed on the ground. Naruto took the seat sitting by Fu, and Nazoka. He smiled as he was handed a fish.

"Go on, try it, chakra fires burn faster." Mikudo beckoned, Naruto nodded. Slowly taking a crunching bite out of the fish, and for a moment. His world stopped, this fresh water fish, just cooked from the wild...was the best thing ever!

Almost as good, if not better than ramen. Naruto smiled, swallowing the piece of fish in his mouth, the sun continued to sit towards the west. Mikudo gave everyone several more fish, while sticking them on a stick.

"I hope everyone one likes them, they're small catfish, I tried catching others but they aren't biting today." She said, everyone including her son was too busy eating. She smiled, and leaned back slightly.

She noticed Naruto staring at Sasuke every now, and then. She smirked, _"I know Naruto, the look you are giving him is the same look Minato gave my husband at this very lake years ago. When they were children...it's almost a repeat." _

She lightly stretched, before yawning. The children were almost down for the count, so she had an idea to make them fall asleep. "Who want's to here a story?" The children looked at her, even the eldest Nazoka nodded. She too was feeling tired at this moment.

They all huddled near Mikudo, and she smiled. "This story I'm about to tell you is about never giving up hope, even in the darkest hour. Want hear it?" The children looked at each other, and nodded. Mikudo smiled.

"Okay then..."

**Mikudo's story**

"_Once was a peaceful little hamlet, the town baring no name._

_A boy no younger than fourteen was undergoing trails of manhood._

_His name was Inakari, a son of the god Inari" _

Inakari stood atop a pole, fourteen long hours had passed as he felt sweat rolling down his body. His slightly toned muscles, and lean built body made for this exercise. His long black hair was tied into a pony tail, allowing no resistance from the wind.

"_He was not like the rest of children, beset by elders as a outcast. _

_He was not fully human, not by many terms, but he was indeed a kind child. _

_Baring a loving heart, while having the cold eyes of a man in child form." _

Inakari opened his eyes to show blood shout Azure eyes. He had been standing longer than normally allowed, seven hours in, he felt the hot morning sun rise. The boy looked towards the group of other children, who had just became men. They had finished two hours ago.

In anxiety, a small fur tail unwrapped itself from his waist. Trying to help balance.

"_Inakari, kept trying, soon seven became eight, and eight became nine. _

_His hours kept ticking away, as the sun rose highers over the plains of the hamlet. _

_Ever slowly whittling away his confidence, and draining his willpower." _

Inakari's pole began to wobble, soon he began to feel his leg cramp. His tail swayed, trying to keep him at balance, trying desperately to keep his foothold on the small standing. The heat of sun making sweat pour into his eyes.

He soon felt air rush passed him.

"_Inakari, fell from the pole, inside the tenth hour. _

_The elder declared him a failure, a elder that had hated him for what he was. _

_A considered abomination of union of demon and human. Not knowing his real origins." _

He felt tears threatening to leave his eyes, soon his anguish gave way unto anger. The boy picked himself up, throwing the pole at the elder. Declaring "That you set me up from the start to fail, I'd was never to become a man!" The other men looked upon the boy, and then at the elder.

The elder merely smirked, before motioning for everyone to leave. All, except Inakari.

"_He became so alone, he sat where he had failed. _

_Seven nights, seven days, and then he saw something. _

_A small rose was blooming in the sunny summer weather. _

_Where nothing else bloomed." _

He picked the rose up, observing it, the raven haired child. Turned it slightly around, soon flowing his energy into the flower. As he did, a small child, a female appeared out of the flower. She too had a tail like him.

She at first remained lifeless.

"_A rain stirred in the air, it's life giving energy falling unto the ground. _

_The girl's aged white hair soon turned faint orange, and her eyes opened to reveal a beautiful set of orange eyes. _

_They glowed with the warmth of the sun, she stood up to address Inakari." _

"I am Mininoke, I was sent to relieve you of pain." She announced, Inakari had no idea what was going on. Who would have sent, in his mind, this beautiful angel? So he decided to ask, and soon he gathered up the courage. "Who as sent you?"

"Inari-sama, father of the fields, and life as well as fox kin. Brother to Amaterasu, and Susano~o no Mikudo."

"_Inakari looked at her, and soon they began to talk. _

_She talked about how she came to form as a flower, Inari knowing that this particular creation of his was his son's favorite._

_They continued to talk, until Inakari got the pole set up, and got back up on top of it." _

"I shall stay up here for ten hours, so long as you help me." He announced his ambition, Mininoke stood there, during the first five hours, she was silent. When she saw him beginning to have fear of being ridiculed, she spoke.

"You can do it, you can stay there for ten hours."

"_Five, six, seven, eight. _

_The hours went by fast, and soon night set up the plains. _

_Inakari entered his holy hour nine. Struggling slightly, but holding out." _

"I can do this..." Inakari said, "I will not fail..." He mantra'd, over, and over. Mininoke stood by there, his side, encouraging him to continue, urging him to fight for the tenth hour. Inakari felt his eyes shut, soon the world was nothing to him.

He had achieved a state, known as nirvana.

"_He stood there motionless, almost as if he was statue. _

_Mininoke watched as a bright energy left him, soon giving rise to a tree where he had been standing. _

_His powers making it flourish with bright pedals, this was the first Sakura tree." _

He kept standing there, nothing now, not even hinged breathing. Soon morning rolled, and twenty hours had gone by. He opened his eyes to see Mininoke laying under the tree he was standing. She had not left him, the first one ever.

He slowly brought his hands together, trying to keep focused once more.

"_A passing man took notice, directing the chief, head of all elders into the area. _

_He observed the miracle that had happen, a tree of light was in full bloom._

_On top was the hamlet's "abomination." steadily keeping he balance." _

Inakari opened his eyes as he looked upon the people. Observing him, the chief then asked him "How long have you been upon that tree?" Inari looked down at them all, and smiled. His smile, brighter than even the light Amaterasu gave the world.

"I don't know the tree you talk off, I merely stand on my pole...my own way."

**End of the story, Lake. **

Everyone, but Naruto had fallen asleep. "Wait? What kind of ending was that?" He asked as he watched as several Anbu, tucked the others into a set tent. Mikudo turned to him, and smiled. She merely patted him on the head.

"You stand upon your own method, and strength. Not on anyone's other ideas of you. That is the meaning behind the story, on how one person can make the difference, and how you give something another try, you may find it more better than the first." Mikudo explained, Naruto stood there, before she handed him a scroll.

"I believe this fell out of your pocket."

**A few hours later. **

Everyone was asleep, except for Naruto. He walked out towards the shore, before reaching down into his shirt. Pulling out a scroll, he smiling unraveling the ancient tome. He looked over it, and smiled as a shuriken and wire plopped out it as well.

"Stringed Shuriken Jutsu...I hereby make you my pole." He announced as he started reading the scroll.

**:Small end note: **

"A poll is open for references from other stories/games/anime/ cartoons/Manga

Please vote.

Also, this is the season one closer, a four parted side story. Once this ends, season two: The academy days begins, and we'll delve into Naruto's academy life (It'll bit shorter than four years worth, so don't go off on me...yet.

So, in accordance with some people, and not only a reviewer on here that seemed worried. I have made seven promises to myself about this story. (Hold me to them reviewers, don't pull a punch.)

Promise one: It will be epic length (Over two million words when done...wrap your head around that number)

Promise two: No "god like" Naruto, at all, or at least until the end. Which is a LONG LONG way off. In fact, at this rate...it's gonna be years.

Promise three: There will be no MARY SUE, I honestly have done them in the past, but not here. Everything will be hinted, even some OMFG moments.

Promise four: Heavy character development, there will be no underdone characters...ever...even my OC character will be play KEY roles, and some OC villains will be vile...I mean...slightly genocidal evil.

Promise five: There will be different cultures, like no one village will be the same. Suna, being a desert country will have a slightly nomadic society, while Kumo will have a strength based society.

So they're they are, now if I can Dante, Naruto, and Fu to stop pointing knives at my throat, I can go to bed. UPS is training my energy left, and right...so I need sleep."

I say, looking at said people, before sighing. _They're going to force a double release this week..._

**You are all awesome, some in unique ways, I appreciate the followers, and fav's I have. May you continue following this story, and know that I promise to make the best I can out of what I have skill wise. **

**-Blaze/Honoo Oct/17/2014 **


End file.
